s'ouvrir au monde extérieur
by nini36
Summary: Une nouvelle aventure, personnage habituelle, couple...à voir s'il s'agit des mêmes que la véritable histoire! Une Bella vivant dans son propre univers, attention sujet pouvant choqué, j'ai voulue aborder un sujet dont nous parlons que très peut. Un Edward renfermer, cela ce passe au lycée. Je suis pas doué pour les résumées alors venait jeter un coup d'œil ! (EN PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous, oui je sais encore…mais ça fait un moment que je me tâte pour cette histoire et j'ai eu envie de vous là poster en attendant la correction de « ma raison de vivre », cette fic se termine bientôt donc je pensais commencer celle-ci. Bien sur la priorité sera mes deux fics en cours, mais celle-ci vous permettras de patienter un peu.

Par contre je tiens à le préciser ma correctrice n'ayant pas le temps de faire la correction ce chapitre risque d'avoir des fautes alors je m'excuse d'avance.

Je tiens à dire aussi que si ça ne plait pas j'arrêterais, c'est juste un test. Quand j'écris sa vient comme ça, ce n'est pas réfléchit à l'avance, je laisse mon esprit sortir les mots et essaye d'être compréhensif par la suite, rien n'est décidé à l'avance.

Une dernière chose les personnages appartiennes encore et toujours à notre stephenie Meyer, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages.

Chapitre 1

Point de vue d'Edward

Vivement vendredi soir, vivement vendredi soir…je me répété ses mots constamment dans mon esprit depuis lundi matin. Je détesté ce lycée, j'aurais pu faire école à la maison comme Emmett l'avait fait mais non, depuis quelques mois j'avais était obligé de reprendre une scolarité normale dans ce lycée. Maman avait tenue à ce que je fasse un effort, soi-disant qu'il fallait que je me sociabilise !

Moi un insociable ? Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à faire confiance au gens, et puis faut dire ce qui est, mon physique ne m'aide vraiment pas à faire confiance aux gens qui m'entoure. D'après la gente féminine, je suis un homme très beau et sexy puff !

Si elles s'avaient comment ma tignasse était indomptable et que si j'avais les cheveux en bataille ce n'était pas par ce que je voulais leurs donné un style, mais simplement par ce que je n'avais aucun moyen de les dompter, et au fil du temps j'avais même fini par abandonner.

Je sais que mes yeux verts sont plutôt attirants mais cela ne faisait pas tout, bon…c'est vrai que je suis pas moche, mon visage n'est pas horrible à regarder. J'ai un corps plutôt bien sculpter, en même temps avec un frère qui était fou amoureux du sport depuis tout jeune, je ne vois pas comment cela serait possible d'y échapper. Emmett me tuerais si je loupais ne serait-ce qu'une séance de sport avec lui.

Mon physique m'empêche de faire confiance aux gens. Il attire les filles dans son filet une par une, elles sont attirées par mon physique et tous ce qu'elles veulent c'est lui, pas moi. J'aimerais que l'on s'intéresse à moi, pour ce que je suis en vérité, pas pour mes abdos ou mon fessier.

Malheureusement jusqu'ici les choses se sont toujours passé de la même façon, je les repousses toutes. Les garçons ne sont pas mieux, ils traînent avec moi pour pouvoir attirer des filles dans leurs lits. Ils ne savent quasiment rien de moi, ne me pose pas trop de question sur moi, mes envies, mes désirs, sur ce que j'aime dans la vie ou pas.

Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais rester chez moi, étudier tranquillement sans avoir à supporter cette comédie. On essaye d'avoir des amies, on se montre sur notre plus beau jour, on s'attache. Jusqu'au jour où tout s'écroule et à partir de ce moment on est foutu.

Tout le monde est comme ça, tout le monde joue un rôle pour paraitre normal aux yeux des autres. Enfin tous sauf une personne, elle…une fille de mon lycée.

D'après ce que j'avais appris d'elle par inadvertance cette fille s'appelait Isabella Swan 16 ans, cette fille…était totalement différente de toutes les filles du lycée. Elle ne faisait pas semblant, ne joué pas de rôle.

Isabella restait constamment dans son coin, ne parlant à personne, toujours son nez dans ses bouquins. Je ne connais pas vraiment son histoire, mais…cette fille me perturbe. Elle était souvent persécutée par de nombreux étudiant d'après ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'ici, mais elle ne bouge pas, ne réagissait même pas, elle reste immobile attendant que son calvaire finisse. Plus d'une fois j'avais voulu la secourir mais je m'étais retenue par je ne sais quelle raison, j'avais deux voix dans ma tête, une qui me disait de me mêler de mes affaires, que si j'allais à son secours cette fille allait perturbée toute ma vie. Et l'autre voix me disait qu'il fallait que j'alle aider cette demoiselle en détresse, que je ne pouvais pas seulement ignorer ses abrutis qui la faisait souffrir, mais ce qui m'arrêtais à chaque fois que j'étais prêt à l'aider c'était le regard d'Isabella. Il était comme mort…vide…vider de toutes émotions.

Personne ne là remarqué, personne ne levé le moindre petit doigt pour aller l'aider. Aucun ami, pas même des professeurs ou même de directeur qui comme par hasard n'était jamais dans le coin quand elle se faisait agresser. C'était çà la vie au lycée ? La loi du plus fort contre les plus faible ! Je savais que le lycée n'était pas mieux que le collège que j'avais fréquenté lors de mes premières années avant que ma mère me fasse étudier à la maison.

C'était assez simple, des groupes était formé allant des élèves les plus friqué, aux plus pauvres, des sportifs aux intellects. Et au lycée ce n'était pas bien différents, mais Isabella ne faisait partie de aucuns de ces groupes, non là encore elle restait seule.

Isabella ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort vestimentaire non plus. Elle portait souvent des sweats à capuche, sous laquelle elle se cachait très souvent. Comme si en s'habillant ainsi il serait possible qu'elle devienne encore plus invisible. Les seules personnes qui là remarquer encore était les mêmes qui s'en prenait à elle.

Elle m'intrigué très souvent, bien sûr je n'avais rien dit à mes frères Jasper et Emmett. Il m'aurait charrié encore et encore les connaissant. Moi qui ne me souciait jamais de personne, moi qui me lié avec personne, le solitaire. Si je leurs avait fait part des agressions multiples de cette fille j'en avais pas fini dans n'entendre parler, eux même ne là voyait pas. Moi-même j'ignoré pourquoi cette fille m'intriguais à ce point !

Je sortie de mes pensées quand j'heurté une fine silhouette, j'entendais un grand boom. Quand je regardais qui j'avais heurter par accident, je fus surpris que ça soit elle Isabella Swan.

-Je suis désolé je ne regardais pas ou….

-Non ce n'est pas ta faute, j'étais perdus dans mes pensées, lui dis-je en me baissant à son niveau pour l'aider à récupérer ces livres. Tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? Lui demandais-je soucieux de l'avoir blessé.

Isabella relevait alors la tête vers moi, et je pu voir de magnifique yeux marron chocolat me regarder avec méfiance. Elle hésitait un moment avant de me répondre.

-Ça va, je…je dois y aller. Merci pour les livres.

-Mais de rien, lui dis-je. Mais elle était déjà repartie telle une flèche à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ça c'était bien une première, d'habitude on me colle au basque. Mais elle, Isabella c'était enfui comme si…comme si j'allais lui faire du mal, comme si j'étais la chose la plus dangereuse qu'il fallait fuir sans se retourner. Je restais là debout dans le couloir ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer.

-Tu crois qu'il a vu un fantôme, disait la voix à mes côtés.

-On dirait bien Em, oh Edward ça va ?

Je secouais la tête pour sortir de mon état de choc pour voir mes deux frères qui me regardait inquiet.

-Bon vous faites quoi là, faut aller en cour ! Leurs dis-je en les pressant mine de rien.

En aucun cas je voulais montrer un moindre intérêt par cette fille, sinon mes frères me lâcheraient plus. Ils attendaient ça depuis que j'avais intégré leur super lycée que je m'intéresse à quelqu'un, comme un adolescent normal. Sauf que moi Edward Cullen n'est pas normal, du moins pas aux yeux de ma famille.

Mes frères se regardaient mutuellement puis Emmett haussait les épaules et nous allions en cour de français. Car oui malgré que mes frères étaient plus âgés nous avions quelques cours en commun, Emmett avait eu quelques lacunes en français, il venait donc suivre plusieurs de mes cours pour se rattrapé, Jasper lui n'avait aucun retard au contraire c'était moi qui avait de l'avance sur les élèves de mon âge, j'avais alors l'opportunité de suivre des cours avancées. Tout le long du chemin mes frères parlaient du prochain match de foot qui se déroulait la semaine prochaine dans notre lycée.

Personnellement je n'avais pas très envie d'y allé mais si je louper un des match d'Emmett se serait la fin du monde pour lui. Donc je venais à tous ses matchs en tant que supporter de l'équipe, cela devait être important pour lui d'être soutenue par sa famille.

A la fin de la journée je soufflais, enfin j'allais pouvoir rentrer à la maison. Ne plus supporter les regards et les discutions interminable autour de nous. J'aimais mes frères, mais leurs discutions sur les filles, le sport et les filles rhha, j'en pouvais plus. Et encore s'il s'agissait que de mes frères, mais non, leurs potes en faisaient de même. Aucune conversation intelligente, non juste des ragots, des rumeurs, pires que des filles. Alors une fois chez moi, je restais des heures dans ma chambre ou alors faisait mes devoirs dans la cuisine tout en parlant avec ma mère qui cuisinait le repas du soir.

Mais avant que je puisse sortir du lycée, je vis une fois de plus la jeune fille. Isabella se faisait encore malmener par des lycéens, c'est crétin n'avait rien de mieux à faire.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjours à tous un grand merci à tous ceux qui mon laissé un review, merci merci, j'espère que c'était lisible au moins ! Je vous poste un second chapitre profité en bien sur chapitre non corrigé.

Pour information je ne pense pas que cette fic sera très longue, peut-être une vingtaine de chapitre, on verra celons mon inspiration. J'ai mis une photo de couverture pour vous montrer à quoi ressemble notre Ed de cette fic !

Merci à Mlle pour son review heureuse que tu es posté, si tu poste rarement c'est que je n'écris pas si mal lol !

Bonne lecture à tous et gros bisous, n'oublier pas de me laisser un petit mot !

Chapitre 2

D'habitude je ne me mêler pas de ces histoires, oui d'habitude j'écoutais la voix qui me disait de rester loin de cette fille, enfin quand je dis d'habitude c'était surtout ses derniers mois. Mais là je ne pouvais plus la voir se laisser faire ainsi.

Surtout qu'ils n'allaient pas de mains mortes avec elle, Bella était assise par terre contre les cassiers, sa tête contre ses genoux et ses mains enroulé autour de ses jambes. La voir ainsi me mettait hors de moi, c'est ainsi que j'avançais vers le groupe de jeune qui en avait contre elle.

-Si tu veux que l'on arrête de t'embêter c'est très simple…

-Vous en avait pas marre de vous en prendre aux autres, leurs dis-je d'une voix sèche en les regardants tous un par un.

Un grand blond avec des pics sur la tête se tournait vers moi, celui même qui avait parlé à Isabella un peu plus tôt. Son visage me disait quelques choses, je crois qu'il joué dans l'équipe de mon frère !

-Tien, Cullen ! Me disait-il son visage changeant devenant amical, c'était flippant comment il pouvait passer par du dégout, de la cruauté, du méprit à un visage amical en une fraction de seconde. Que fait-tu là ? Me demandait-il.

J'essayais de paraître neutre, ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes de venir sauver une jeune demoiselle en détresse, et encore moins d'allé parler aux personnes qui s'amusaient à tourmenter les jeunes filles. Moi j'étais plutôt du gens à rester dans mon coin, moi-même je ne savais pourquoi je m'interposais.

-Laisse Isabella Swan tranquille, elle ta rien fait. Va donc t'en prendre à plus grand que toi pour changer, ta vraiment pas honte, t'en prendre à une fille…, lui dis-je en jetant des coups d'œil à Isabella qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Ce n'est pas par ce que Emmett est ton frère que je vais t'obéir.

Le pire c'est qu'il avait raison, qui étais-je pour m'interposé entre cette fille et lui ? Mais je ne pouvais pas non plus les regarder là malmener. Ce n'était pas ainsi que mes parents m'avait élevé, si ma mère voyait ça…elle serait elle-même capable de venir au lycée pour s'occuper de James elle-même.

-Je ne suis peut-être pas Emmett mais je sais me défendre, et je te signale que si tu veux une bourse tu as intérêt à ce que ton dossier soit nickel, je pense pas qu'ils acceptent dans leur université un mec qui passe son temps à se battre dans les couloirs du lycée.

\- Attention Cullen ce n'est pas par ce que tu as du fric que…

-James tu fait quoi je t'attends depuis vingt minutes, dit une voix derrière moi en tapant du pied.

Je ne quittais pas le regard de James, lui non plus. Il finit par taper sur un casier au-dessus d'Isabella là faisant sursauter puis partie sans rien dire, ses petits chiens le suivant comme son ombre.

Une fois qu'ils étaient assez loin, je m'agenouillais près d'Isabella. Elle était toujours roulée sur elle-même tremblotant. Doucement j'osé posé ma main sur son épaule pour lui faire part de ma présence mais au lieu de me regarder elle resserrait sa prise sur elle-même comme pour se protégé.

-C'est fini Isabella ils sont partis, tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, personne ne te feras de mal.

A mes paroles, je la vis doucement desserrer sa prise, et finir par relever la tête et me regarder. Ses yeux était vide, si vide que cela me faisait presque peur. Je lui fis un léger sourire pour l'encouragé mais Isabella n'y répondit pas, je lui tendais alors ma main pour l'aider à se relever. Et elle me regardait comme si j'étais fou.

-Tu devrait partir maintenant, me dit-elle en se relevant sans mon aide. Je me remis sur mes pieds tout en essayant de savoir pourquoi elle voulait que je parte. Tu veux peut-être que je te remercie, que l'on te délivre une médaille ? Ce n'était pas la peine de t'en mêlé, je ne t'ai rien demandé.

Son ton était plutôt dur et plein de reproche, super moi qui avait pensé qu'à lui donné un coup de main c'était raté. Pourquoi pensait-elle que j'attendais quelque chose d'elle ?

-Non enfin…tu n'as pas à me remercier mais…pourquoi tu ne te défends pas Isabella ? Lui demandais-je désarçonné par le son de sa voix.

-Il aurait fini par partir…me dit-elle comme si c'était normal.

Je la regardais sans réellement la voir, comment pouvait-elle …comment pouvait-elle supporter que l'on la traite ainsi, sans rien dire ? Je ne la comprenais pas, elle se laissait faire. Pourtant je voyais bien qu'elle avait du répondant. Elle aurait très bien pu contrattaqué James toute seule !

-Que voulait James ? Lui demandais-je en essayant de capter son regard, pendant qu'elle ramassé son sac le posant sur son épaule. Mais elle fuyait mon regard, regardant partout sauf moi.

-Rien, me dit-elle vaguement.

J'aurais dû attendre avant d'intervenir, au moins j'aurais pu entendre ce que James lui voulait. Et peut-être que j'aurais pu l'aider. Je savais qu'il était inutile d'insister Isabella ne me dirait rien. Je regardais ma montre, oups mes frères devaient m'attendre.

-Je te raccompagne ? Lui demandais-je sachant très bien que les bus scolaires était déjà partie vue l'heure.

-Non, je rentre à pieds, dit-elle en commençant à partir la tête baisser.

Non sérieusement ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas rentrer à pied si ?

-Quoi ? Lui demandais-je en lui courant presque après. Mais tu habites à presque dix minutes du lycée et le bus est déjà partie. Lui fais-je remarquer.

Oups, je n'étais pas censé savoir ça moi ! De toute façon nous étions dans une petite ville presque tout le monde savait tout sur tout le monde. Ce n'était pas un secret si ? Isabella tournait la tête vers moi fronçant des sourcils de surprise puis regardait devant-elle avant de me répondre.

-Je ne prend jamais le bus !

-Tu vient tous les jours à pieds ? Lui demandais-je surpris en essayant de marché à son rythme, c'est quel marché vite !

C'était comme même impensable qu'elle puisse venir tous les matins à pied au lycée ainsi que faire le chemin de retour de la même façon. Que faisait ses parents ? Encore en vélo cela serait peut-être envisageable, mais à pied…l'hiver je n'imaginé même pas comme cela pouvait être dangereux.

-C'est très bon pour la santé de marché, me dit-elle simplement.

-Vien avec moi, je te ramène, lui dis-je d'un ton sans appel.

-NON, hurlait-elle d'un coup en s'arrêtant net alors que nous sortions à peine du lycée. Je la regardais surpris. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas la peine, s'il te plait laisse-moi.

Son regard était suppliant, alors sans un mot j'hochais la tête et elle partait me laissant seul dans la cour du lycée…

Cette fille était vraiment bizarre, je marchais vers ma voiture repensant à sa réaction quand je lui avais proposé de la raccompagné, quand je vis mes frères qui m'attendaient contre ma voiture, je pestais.

-Emmett Cullen enlève tes sales pates de ma caisse ! Lui dis-je énerver, il allait finir par rayer mon bébé.

-Ta faute, me dit-il. Tu n'avais qu'à pas traîner dans les couloirs. Tu faisais quoi d'ailleurs ?

En écoutant Emmett jacasser encore je regardais si je voyais Isabella traverser le parking, mais elle était introuvable. J'avais pourtant seulement quelques minutes de différence avec elle.

-Rien, on n'y va, leurs dis-je en montant dans ma voiture.

Les gars montaient et je nous conduisais à la maison. Pourquoi était-ce moi qui conduisait et pas mes frères ? C'était assez simple, Emmett avait pour habitude de roulé tellement vite et mal qu'il avait abimé deux voitures en l'espace de même pas deux mois, Jasper lui préférait les motos, quant à moi…, ma mère m'avait offerte cette magnifique voiture avant la rentrée des classes. Je l'avais soupçonné d'avoir fait ça exprès pour mieux faire passer l'idée d'allé au lycée.

Point de vue de Bella

Je prenais tout mon temps pour rentrer, quoi que trainer aller me poser des problèmes…encore. Je baissais la tête serrant mon sweat contre moi, mettant ma capuche espérant rester invisible, comme je l'ai toujours était depuis tant d'années.

Je repensais à ce garçon, pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec moi ? Avait-il pitié de moi ? Que me voulait-il au juste ? Personne ne sait jamais soucier de moi jusqu'à maintenant, et voilà qu'il arrivé de nulle part pour…pour quoi au juste me sauver ? Oh non je n'étais pas quelqu'un que l'on prouver sauver, non j'étais juste Isabella Swan. Je ne méritais pas que l'on me sauve, je méritais de souffrir de la sorte. Sourire, rire, cela m'était étranger, je ne méritais pas d'être heureuse, du moins c'est ce que mon beau-père Phil me disait toujours.

Ma mère c'était remarié quand j'avais trois ans, je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Phil me dit toujours que j'avais de la chance qu'il me garde, ma mère…était morte alors que je n'avais que dix ans. Après sa mort j'étais passé de jeune enfant à adulte m'occupant du ménage, de la cuisine, j'avais due apprendre vite si je voulais rester avec Phil. Je n'avais pas le choix, il était la seule personne qu'il me restait, je ne voulais pas aller en foyer. Et en plus il avait planqué toutes les affaires de ma mère, affaires que j'avais l'intention de récupérer.

Je devais lui obéir, faire tout ce qui me disais sans rechigner. Je me disais que si ma mère c'était marié à lui c'était qu'il y avait une raison, mais j'avais beau chercher je ne trouvais pas. Du moins avec moi il était dur, méchant. Mais peut-être que c'était normal qu'un homme agisse ainsi ? Que savais-je des hommes moi ?

Les seuls hommes à qui j'avais parlé était des professeur, Phil, et ce garçon à l'école. Même les amis de Phil je ne leurs parlait pas, me contentant de les servir lors de leurs visites et de m'en fermer dans ma chambre.

Je soufflais doucement, j'étais rendue chez moi…enfin chez Phil comme il le disait si bien, je n'étais qu'une invitée et si je voulais rester fallait que je lui prouve ma loyauté. Sa voiture était garée devant la maison ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas bougé de la journée. En même temps pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il travaillait, je ne sais même pas comment il faisait pour gagner sa vie ! Cela ne me regardait pas d'après lui, une bonne fille n'était censée faire que le ménage, s'occupé du linge, faire à manger et rien d'autre. J'avais déjà de la chance de pouvoir allé au lycée, au moins je pouvais étudier.

Je n'étais peut-être pas la fille la plus intelligente de la terre mais je savais une chose, un jour je partirais. Quand j'aurais fini mes études je ne voulais pas rester ici servir de bonne toute ma vie. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que j'étais voué à bien mieux, que le monde était tellement grand, qu'il y avait tellement de possibilité dans le monde que jamais je ne devrais voir petit. Elle m'avait même promis de me faire voir le monde, chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire vue qu'elle était morte, un jour je le ferais…pour elle, un jour je voyagerais en son honneur.


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour à tous, un grand merci à ceux qui mon envoyé un petit message je suis vraiment touché, surtout que ce texte n'est pas corrigé. Ma raison de vivre est presque fini et les prochains chapitres seront un peu plus long, donc plus long à corriger.

J'en ai un d'avance mais la publication se fera dimanche je pense, je reprends Lundi même si mon mal de dos persiste, alors vue que je reprends j'aurais forcément moins de temps à consacré à mes fics voilà pourquoi je profite d'avoir quelques chapitres d'avance et ne pas poster toute suite, un par semaine c'est pas si mal, même si je sais que c'est une torture pour certaine personne.

Merci à Sandra et à Mlle pour leurs reviews, merci de prendre le temps de commenter. Malheureusement Mlle tu n'auras pas de détaille sur la vie de Phil et de Bella avant le chapitre 4, là ont en découvrira un peu plus.

Bonne lecture à tous, en n'oublier pas de me laisser une trace de votre passage bisous à tous !

Chapitre 3

Point de vue d'Edward

J'étais dans ma chambre quand j'entendais mon père rentrer, je me précipité vers lui avec l'idée en tête de lui parler de ce qui c'était passé au lycée. Je voulais aider cette fille, mais sans lui causer d'ennui, si James se m'était en tête qu'Isabella avait moucharder il serait encore plus cruel avec elle.

Et on peut pas dire que j'étais un expert pour gérer ce genre de problème…pour être franc j'étais nul pour gérer n'importe quel problème, du moins quand il s'agissait du comportement social. Quand ma mère me disait que fallait que je m'ouvre socialement elle n'avait peut-être pas tort !

-Salut Pa, lui dis-je en arrivant en bas alors qu'il se déchaussait.

-Edward, dit-il surpris de me voir avant le repas. D'habitude je restais sagement dans ma chambre attendant le repas pour me joindre à toute la famille, c'était un peu ma routine à moi. J'aimais ma solitude, et ma famille avait pris l'habitude de ne pas me voir constamment avec eux. Alors ta journée ? Me demandait-il curieux.

-Bof, lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Les cours ne te plaisent toujours pas ? Pourtant en accédant aux classes avancées j'avais pensé que…

-Non non c'est super vraiment le niveau est très élevé et c'est super intéressant ce n'est pas ça c'est…l'ambiance, les élèves, ils sont…, dis-je en grimaçant en pensant aux élèves en général et surtout aux amis de mes frères.

-Fiston tu n'es pas obligé de les aimés, juste d'apprendre à les connaitre un peu plus. Et le lycée c'est seulement quelques années, ta mère et moi avons eu raison de t'inscrire au lycée, sa peut te faire que du bien…essaye d'être plus ouvert, laisse leurs une chance.

Alors là j'étais septique sur ce que disait mon père, le pire c'est qu'il pensait vraiment ces mots, j'aurais bien aimé le voir lui au lycée.

-Ouais mais ce n'est pas vous qui côtoies ces imbéciles sans cerveaux qui s'attaquent aux plus faible qu'eux, lâchais-je sans le vouloir en m'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Ta vue des élèves se faire agresser ? Me demandait ma mère se postant devant moi son torchon en main sortant de je ne sais où.

Moi qui voulait juste parler avec mon père en toute discrétion c'était raté, ma mère était si sensible toujours le cœur sur la main. Alors si je lui racontais tous ce que j'avais vue, elle se sentirait obligé d'intervenir.

-Parfois oui, lui avouais-je même si je pensais plutôt à une seule et unique personne en disant ses mots.

Mon père me regardait un moment avant de s'assoir sur la table basse en bois face à moi, il soupirait et se lançait.

-Tu sais Edward malheureusement ça arrive dans beaucoup de lycée, mais tu sais c'est souvent ceux qui font du mal qui ont le plus souvent besoins d'aide. Me disait-il tristement.

-Mais on peut rien faire ? Juste être spectateur pendant que la vraie victime se fasse agresser tous les jours en allant au lycée.

-Parfois s'en mêlé rend les choses bien pires pour la victime, surtout s'il s'agit d'un élève. Et puis ça pourrait te retomber dessus, la seule façon pour que ça change sans dégât serait que la victime se rebelle et ne se laisse plus faire. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais faut parfois regarder plus loin que devant soit, si cette personne ne réagis pas, se laisse marché dessus, qu'est-ce que sa changeras si toi ou un autre l'aide ? Comment feras cette personne le jour où personne ne viendra l'aider ? Car il y aura toujours plus fort que nous, que ça soit en primaire, au collège, au lycée, à la fac, dans le monde de l'adulte.

-Donc ce que tu essayes de me dire c'est que même si on l'aide ça recommencera avec un autre et encore un autre, victime un jour, victime toujours !

C'était incompréhensible, il y avait bien un moyen pour aider Isabella. Elle ne ferait jamais rien pour se défendre, du moins pas contre James. Bizarrement elle savait très bien se défendre quand il s'agissait s'une personne qui voulait l'aider, cette fille était tout sauf normal.

-Sauf si la victime décide par elle-même de ne plus l'être, de se défendre ! Cela fait aussi partis de l'éducation malheureusement. Bien sûr je ne parle pas d'attaque sévère Edward, si les choses deviennent agressives il faut appeler les autorités. Est-ce le cas ? Me demandait-il.

Même si je leurs n'avaient pas dit qu'il s'agissait d'une seule personne, je me doutais bien que mon père avait compris, il était loin d'être bête. Mais heureusement pour moi il n'en faisait pas la remarque, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il croit que je m'intéressais de prêt à quelqu'un. Quoi que je me douté qu'ils adoraient ça, c'est tout ce qu'il souhaitait, que je me fasse des amis.

-Non, lui dis-je en y réfléchissant bien. Isabella se faisait marché dessus mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin, du moins de ce que j'en avais vue. Jamais je n'avais vue James ou une autre personne levée la main sur elle. C'était plus de l'agressivité moral que physique ! Merci, leurs dis-je en me levant, merci de m'avoir écouté, je vais aller faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre.

-Tu peut rester les faires ici pendant que je cuisine, me disait ma mère voulant que je reste avec elle.

-Non je…je préfère les faires dans ma chambre, Emmett et Jasper vont surement redescendre bientôt et vous savez comme ils peuvent être brouillant, dis-je en faisant un léger sourire à ma mère voyant de la tristesse dans son regard, avant de remonté vers les escaliers.

Avant d'atteindre ma chambre, je redescendais voulant allé me chercher une bouteille d'eau pour travailler, mais je m'arrêtais net en entendant mes parents discuter toujours assis sur le canapé prononçant mon nom.

-J'espère que tu as raison Carlisle mais si sa empirer les choses ? J'aimerais tant qu'il arrive à se faire des amis, ou même juste trainé avec quelqu'un, notre fils à toujours était un petit garçon à part mais au fils des années c'est de pire en pire. A son âge on a plein amis, on sort, on commence à avoir des petites amies !

-Laisse lui du temps, regarde-les avancés qu'il a fait depuis qu'il va au lycée. Il s'interroge, il s'intéresse aux autres. Jamais il n'avait encore parlé de la vie au lycée depuis le début d'année, du moins pas comme ça, comme si sa avait de l'importance pour lui ! Encore mieux, il est venu vers nous pour en parler !

-Et si ça lui apportait que des ennuis, si au lieu de se mélangé aux autres sa faisait le contraire, si au contraire il s'enfermait encore plus dans sa solitude.

-Non, notre fils est intelligent, ma chérie ne t'inquiète pas pour lui je suis sûr que tout va bien ce passé. Ce passage au lycée va l'ouvrir aux autres, ont peut pas continuer à le surprotéger en le gardant dans notre cercle familial. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Lui faire découvrir autre chose ? Qu'il rencontre du monde ?

-Si mais…

-Laisse lui un peu de temps, il finira par s'habitué et même qui c'est à aimer la vie de lycéen…

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus je remontais avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que j'avais tout entendue. Je savais que ma mère s'inquiétait pour moi, mais à ce point…maintenant j'avais peur de la décevoir, voilà vraiment là raison du changement de scolarité, elle avait peur de ma solitude. Enfin j'avais comme même des amis…enfin non plutôt des connaissances, mais je n'étais pas tout le temps tous seule non plus.

Ne voulant pas me focalisé sur leurs conversations je décidais de faire mes devoirs, la soirée se passait ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'appelle pour venir manger. Durant le repas Emmett fis son clown comme toujours mais cela ne me gênait pas bien au contraire, il faisait toujours l'enfant mais sa mettait une bonne ambiance dans la famille.

Le lendemain matin pour la première fois je ressentie l'envie d'arrivé au lycée plus tôt, j'étais même prêt à l'heure pour une fois, histoire d'avoir la chance d'apercevoir Isabella. Mais je ne la vis pas de toute la matinée. C'est en arrivant à la cafétéria que je la vis enfin. Comme d'habitude elle était à une table seule, tête baisser sur son plateau qui ne contenait pas grand-chose. Cette fille mangeait-elle au moins ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? Me demandait Jasper en regardant dans la même direction que moi.

-Personne, lui dis-je en regardant ailleurs.

-Salut vous deux, nous dit Emmett en s'installant.

-Lut, lui dis-je en lui tapant dans la main, un de ses gestes que les hommes se faisait entre eux, très virile d'après mon frère.

C'était surtout pour mieux dragué les filles d'après moi. Quel genre de fille flasherait sur des types se faisant la bise ?

-Alors, nous dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise à nos côtés tel un ours. J'ai un super programme à vous proposer ce week-end. J'ai croisé une bombe en allant en cour ce matin et elle organise une fête sur la plage…

-Et bien sûr tu es invité ? Lui demandais-je même si ce n'était pas tout à fait une question, Emmett était invité à toutes les fêtes.

-Bien, dit-il en se grattant la tête et en grimaçant. Pas vraiment en fait…

-Elle ta dis quoi au juste cette demoiselle ? lui demandait Jasper.

Là sa promettait d'être intéressant, Emmett grand joueur dans l'équipe de sport du lycée n'était peut-être pas pour une fois invité à une fête ! C'était nouveaux ça, pour une fois il devrait se démener pour avoir une invitation, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais vue que tout le monde le voulait à leurs fêtes. En même temps vue sa carrure il était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit, ce mec faisait peur parfois, surtout quand on ne le connaissait pas.

-Elle ma parler d'une fête ce samedi et que…que seule les vrais mecs y était invité, ensuite elle ma regarder de bas en haut puis m'a dit avant de partir qu'elle m'y verrait peut-être !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une invitation, lui dis-je en grimaçant.

-Bas c'est pareil, si vous l'aviez vue…cette fille est…tout son corps en appelle au sexe…, disait-il rêveur la bouche grande ouverte en repensant à cette fille.

-Et si c'est une fête privée, on va se pointer la bouche en cœur et puis quoi ? Lui dis-je énerver.

Moi cela ne me disait vraiment rien, je détester déjà me mêler aux autres, alors allé à une fête ! Non merci s'ils voulaient y aller ça serait sans moi.

-Oh et j'allais oublier, Emmett se tournait vers Jasper un sourire sur son visage. Alice sera là, c'est une amie à fille.

-QUOI ? Hurlait Jasper faisait retourner plusieurs personnes vers notre table, je me faisais tout petit. Génial moi qui détestait être au centre de l'attention. Je faisais un regard noir à Jasper. Désolé, me dit-il en baissant d'un ton. Tu es sérieux là Emmett la bombe c'est Rosalie Hale ?

-C'est qui ça Rosalie Hale ? Demandait Emmett à Jasper aussi perdus que moi pour une fois.

-La meilleure amie d'Alice, la fille avec qui ta parlé c'est une grande blonde yeux bleu regard hautain !

-Bas heu…oui je crois, pour le regard hautain je ne sais pas, à vrai dire je regardais autre chose moi ! Alors elle s'appelle Rosalie, dit-il en souriant comme un idiot.

-Donc ça veut dire qu'Alice sera là, faut absolument que on alle à cette fête Em !

-Je sais ça, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouve à cette fille, bon ok elle est pas mal à regarder mais à côté, Rosalie c'est une bombe atomique !

Non mais je rêvais là, ces deux-là était impossible, Il n'y 'en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Et moi bien sur j'étais au milieu, je m'en fiche moi je n'irais pas. Au moins je serais tranquille samedi soir, vue que mon père était de garde, peut-être que je pourrais me faire une soirée film avec ma mère, sans des deux là pour parler à tout bout de champs.

-Pire que des filles vous deux ! Leurs dis-je en pouffant me moquant de mes frères.

-Quoi ? Me dit-il tous les deux en même temps me faisant encore plus rire, tellement que des élèves se retournait pour regarder vers notre table ce qui fis me calmer instantanément.

La sonnerie sonnait indiquant la reprise des cours, je regarder où Bella était assise un peu plus tôt, elle avait disparue, c'était bien ma veine tien. Durant toute l'après-midi je ne la vue pas, j'avais l'impression que cette fille se caché.

Durant la pause, je prenais de l'avance en allant me changer pour courir un peu avant le cours de sport commence. Et là je la vis, elle était assise sur les gradins avec un cahier sur ses genoux et des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je m'approché doucement ne voulant pas l'effrayé, elle ne s'apercevais même pas de ma présence, j'étais derrière elle et de là ou j'étais je pouvais voir par-dessus son épaule, elle dessinait drôlement bien.

-Salut, lui dis-je un peu plus fort pour lui faire part de ma présence.

Bella sursautait en levant ses écouteurs et se tournait pour voir qui avait parler, elle fut surprise de me voir. Sans attendre elle cachait son cahier contre elle.

-Tu veut quelque chose ? Me demandait-elle en reculant.

-Bonjours à toi aussi, lui dis-je en souriant prenant place à ses côtés.

-Heu…oui bonjour, me dit-elle doucement en baissant les yeux.

-Alors, tu dessines ? Lui demandais-je en lui montrant son cahier.

-Oui, dit-elle en serrant son cahier contre elle me le cachant toujours autant.

-Et tu dessines quoi ? Lui demandais-je intrigué.

-Rien d'important.

Hum…elle me facilitait pas la tâche, pour je ne sais quelle raison j'avais envie de la connaitre. C'était bien ce que m'avait dit mon père, tu n'es pas obligé de les aimés ou de les apprécier mais apprend à les connaitre. Mais quand la personne n'était pas réceptive à mon envie de lui parler j'étais censé faire quoi ?

-Je t'es cherché toute la journée, lâchais-je sans vraiment maitriser mes mots.

-Oh…pourquoi ? Me demandait-elle sur ses gardes.

-Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien, tu sais avec ce qui s'est passé hier ! Lui dis-je en passant ma main dans ma tignasse, c'était assez gênant de lui rappeler ce mauvais souvenir, mais j'avais besoin de savoir si elle allait bien.

-Ecoute c'est vraiment gentil à toi mais je n'ai pas besoin que l'on vienne m'aider et encore moins que l'on s'inquiète pour moi, me dit-elle en se levant comme bruler à vif.

Je pouvais voir de la colère dans ses yeux, mais aussi de la tristesse. Cela me faisait de la peine qu'elle le prenne ainsi.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vue hier, soufflais-je en me levant aussi.

Bella me regardait un moment et partait si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais c'était quoi son problème au juste ? Je voulais juste lui parler et elle s'enfuyait à toute jambe, comme si j'étais un démon qui allait la pourchasser.

Je courrais pour la rattraper ne voulant pas qu'elle parte ainsi. J'avais essayé ne serait-ce que de l'apercevoir toute la journée et une fois que je là retrouvais elle s'enfuyait. Il était clair que cette fille était vraiment à part.

-Bella attend, lui dis-je en la rattrapant la retournant par le bras.

-Tu veut quoi au juste ? Te foutre de moi comme tous les autres ? M'utiliser peut-être ? Me demandait-elle en mettant tant de colère dans sa voix, ce que j'aurais aimé là voire ainsi devant James, qu'elle se défende comme elle le faisait avec moi en cette instant.

-Non non rien de tout ça je…

-Tu ?

-J'aimerais te connaître un peu ? On est lycéen…avec plein d'autres étudiant, ce n'est pas ce que font tous les autres étudiants ? Apprendre à se connaître les uns aux autres ? Discuter trainer ensemble ? Dis-je en haussant les épaules les mains dans mes poches.

C'était moi ou ma mère qui parlait là ? Etais-je moi aussi comme Bella ? Fuyant la moindre personne qui voulait simplement faire connaissance avec moi, sans arrière penser.

-Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour ça ! Sous mon regard interrogatif elle reprit. Tu vois du monde autour de moi ? C'est mieux ainsi crois moi, me dit-elle en se retournant me laissant sur place.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, elle n'avait aucun ami, je le voyais bien. Je lui proposais un peu de compagnie et elle refusait. Cette fille ne réagissait vraiment pas normalement, cela m'intrigué d'autant plus.


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonsoir voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas autant qu'a moi. On en découvre un peut plus sur la vie de Bella.

Merci aux personnes qui mon laissé des reviews, j'adore !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4

Point de vue de Bella

Phil était déjà là quand je rentrais, il était sur le canapé une bière dans la main devant une chaîne de sport. Je faisais le moins de bruit possible, Phil détestait que l'on le dérange alors qu'il regardait la télé.

-Isabella vient ici, me disait-il d'une voix dure.

Je faisais ce qui me disais en vitesse baissant les yeux devant lui.

-Tu connais Alice Brandon ? Me demandait-il.

-Seulement de nom, lui dis-je la tête toujours baissé.

-Bien elle passeras te chercher samedi après-midi, son père m'a invité à manger chez eux et ma proposé que tu passes du temps avec sa fille pendant ce temps. Elle a ton âge je crois, tu passeras la journée avec elle puis tu iras à sa fête.

Non pas ça ! Tout sauf ça ! Phil ne pouvait pas me demander une chose pareille !

-Mais Phil…

-Isabella c'était pas une question…et ne me fait pas honte. J'avalais difficilement ma salive alors qu'il me regardait sévèrement, je rabaissais la tête ne voulant pas l'énerver plus.

J'hochais la tête et il me faisait signe que je pouvais aller préparer le repas. Comment pouvait-il me faire ça ? Il sait bien que je déteste être dans un endroit avec du monde, en plus avec la fille d'un policier, si je ne me conduisais pas comme il le voulait…il allé me le faire payer.

J'étais fichus, encore une journée noir dans ma vie. Déjà que ce garçon m'avait énervé avec ses propos incohérents ! Qui était assez fou pour avoir envie de me connaître moi ? Et surtout ce montré au lycée avec moi, il ne comprenait pas que j'étais comme du poison pour lui ? Pourtant il voyait bien que personne ne me côtoyait, il n'était pas aveugle.

Je préparais le repas et donné un plateau repas à Phil, j'attendais qu'il finisse de manger pour ranger le tout et ainsi monté dans ma chambre pour faire mes devoirs.

Le lendemain passait à une vitesse éclaire, comme d'habitude je prenais place à la même table. Comme d'habitude j'avais la nausée rien que de voir le contenue de mon plateau, une simple salade ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau. Je soufflais tout en écartant les bouts de salades abîmés.

Je fus surprise d'entendre une chaise bougée en face de moi, je relevé la tête pour voir le garçon assis sur la chaise à l'envers, appuyant ses coudes sur le dos de la chaise en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demandais-je surprise de le voir en fronçant des sourcils.

Moi qui pensais qu'il avait comprit le message hier, je m'étais bien tromper. Une chose était sur il était aussi têtue que moi.

-Je vient te dire bonjour, me dit-il comme si c'était normal, banale pour lui.

En effet je devais avoir raison, ce mec voulait vraiment faire ternir sa réputation. Il devrait pourtant se tenir éloigner de moi comme tout le monde dans ce lycée. L'envoyé balader ne suffisait pas pour qu'il me laisse tranquille. Fallait peut-être que je l'agresse ? Non même sa ça ne lui ferait pas peur, j'en était sur.

-Tu devrait retourner d'où tu viens, lui dis-je en vérifiant que personne ne fasse attention à nous.

-Non, me dit-il assez jovialement, ce qui me fit le regarder droit dans les yeux, chose que je faisais que rarement. Il pris un aire sérieux, puis soufflait comme pour se donné du courage. Écoute Isabella j'aimerais que…

-Je n'ai pas était assez claire hier ? Tu ne dois pas te montrer avec moi ! Lui dis-je énerver qu'il joue sa vie sociable en parlant avec moi alors que tout le lycée était là et pouvait le voir.

-Et pourquoi ? Me demandait-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard n'était pas facile à soutenir, c'était la première fois que je le regardais si près dans les yeux, il avait vraiment un beau regard et je parle pas seulement de la couleur de ses yeux. Pas comme moi, moi mes yeux était fade, sans éclat, les siens était d'un vert éclatant. Pétillant, curieux, pleine de vie.

-Si tu tien à avoir une bonne réputation tu éviteras, lui dis-je simplement en regardant ma salade à nouveau.

Quand allait-il comprendre qu'il devait arrêté ? Quand allait-il me laissé tranquille ?

-Tu as peur pour ce que vont dirent les gens si je te parle ? Me demandait-il comme si c'était absurde.

-Je ne suis pas une fille à fréquenter, la non présence de personne autour de moi le prouve, dis-je doucement sans pour autant le regarder.

C'était bien la vérité, les gens me fuyait comme la peste. Pas que je m'en plaigne, j'avais toujours connue ça donc...on va dire que j'en avais pris l'habitude. Une seule fois...rien qu'une seule fois j'avais abaisser mes barrières, résultat cela avait était bien pire qu'être seul. J'avais était humilié, piétiné, jamais je referais cette erreur, au moins quand on es seule personne ne peut vous faire du mal.

-Et bien…moi j'ai envie d'être là ! Dit-il me faisant relever les yeux vers lui.

Etait-il suicidaire ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partir et me laissé tranquille ? Il m'énervait, non en fait c'était pire, il me faisait bouillir de l'intérieur.

-Dans ce cas c'est moi qui part, lui dis-je en commençant à me lever mais il me retint.

-Bella…me dit-il en attrapant la main. Laisse-moi être ton ami, me dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Je regardais ma main dans la sienne, c'était la première fois qu'un être à part ma mère me touchait ainsi...sans agressivité, sans douleur. Pourquoi le laissais-je faire ?

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je incrédule relevant les yeux vers lui. Pourquoi vouloir être mon ami ? Pourquoi moi ? Il y a des tas de filles qui te voudrait être ton ami ! Lui dis-je ne pouvant pas croire se qu'il me disait, il devait bien se moquer de moi derrière mon dos, ça devait être ça, un pari débile avec ses amis.

-Je ne sais pas, me dit-il les yeux dans le vague en relâchant ma main. Peut-être par ce que tu n'en veux pas justement ?

Là il m'avait complètement surprise, je ne disais rien de plus, le regardant seulement, essayant de savoir si tout ceci n'était pas une ruse pour se jouer de moi. Mais je ne voyais rien de cela, et juste comme ça il partait hors de la cafétéria me laissant seule.

Ce mec n'était vraiment pas normal, je veux dire pas comme tous les autres garçons du lycée. Je le voyais souvent entourer de monde mais on dirait qu'il n'était pas avec eux, sont regard était toujours ailleurs, perdus.

En même temps faut vraiment être un cas a part pour vouloir être mon ami ! S'il tenait à sa réputation il se tiendrait loin de moi, mais ça j'avais beau lui répéter ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

Je ne touché à peine à mon repas, un bon point pour Phil on peut pas dire que je lui coûtais chère en alimentation au moins une chose sur lesquels il ne pouvait pas nier. Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps ici j'allait déposer mon plateau et partait de la cafétéria pour allé au seule endroit où personne ne me dérangeait, le seule endroit où je pouvais être tranquille.

Mais avant que je puisse atteindre le stade, une voix m'interpella se qui me fit accélérer encore plus le pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir qui c'était, James ou encore ses petits chiens qui le suivait partout, je voulais fuir, fuir aussi loin que je le pouvais.

-Attend, disait une voix fluette qui me fit stopper en apercevant qu'une fille me courrait après me rattrapant par le coude pour que je tourne vers elle. Waouh, tu es pas facile à rattrapé toi, ta de l'endurance. Reprit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Tu est Isabella Swan ?

Que dire ? J'allais pas le nié, de toute manière elle savait très bien qui j'étais comparé à moi qui ignoré totalement qui elle était elle. Pourquoi une fille comme elle me parlait ? Le genre de fille parfaite, magnifique, brune les cheveux arrivant au niveau des épaules, de beaux yeux gris bleu, une silhouette à faire tomber les hommes comme des briques. Pourquoi une telle fille me parlait à moi, une fille totalement banale et maussade ?

-Oui, lui dis-je doucement m'attendant à une attaque quel compte. Qu'avais-je fait pour me faire encore rabaisser cette fois ?

-Je suis Alice Brandon, me dit-elle un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

-Oh, fis-je seulement me rendant compte qui elle était et surtout ce qu'elle me voulait.

Sûrement allait-elle me dire que même si son père l'avait obligé de se coltiné la belle-fille de son ami cela l'agaçais au plus au point, autant évité le moindre rabaissement de sa part, autant prendre les devants pour une fois.

-Écoute je….je sais que ton père t'oblige à ce que on passe la journée de samedi ensemble et que tu m'invite à ta fête mais…ne t'en fait pas je ferais croire à Phil que j'étais avec toi il n'y verra que du feu.

Je commençais à repartir mais elle me retenait une nouvelle fois me prenant de court. Je détestais que l'on me touche ainsi, surtout si c'était pour me retenir et m'insulter par la suite. Une fois m'avait bien suffit !

-Non mais il ma en rien obligé pourquoi dit tu ça ? Mon père m'en as simplement parlé et j'ai accepter c'est tout, c'est même moi qui lui es proposé que tu passe la journée avec nous.

-Mais…pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je surprise qu'elle est souhaité passé du temps avec une inconnue.

-Bas je sais pas, me disait-elle en haussant les épaules. Çà peut être sympas, on iras faire les boutiques l'après-midi, on se fera toutes belles pour la fête ! Tu es toujours toute seule alors j'avais pensé que sa te plairais une journée entre filles.

-Impossible de refuser, Alice à toujours le dernier mot, disait une autre fille arrivant près de nous.

Elle je là connaissais vue qu'elle avait plusieurs cour en commun avec moi, c'était une fille aussi belle qu'intelligente, Rosalie Hale.

-Alors c'est oui ? Me demandait doucement Alice.

Avais-je réellement le choix ? Non sûrement pas, tout d'abord par ce que Phil me le ferrait payé si jamais il savait que je n'avais pas fait bonne figure et lui avait menti. Puis je ne voulais pas obligé Alice à mentir pour moi, cette fille n'avait pas l'air méchante, même si je me méfiais tout de même.

-C'est d'accord, cédais-je créant un énorme sourire sur le visage d'Alice me faisant presque peur.

-Super, je viendrais te cherché à 13h30 tapante soit prête avant que j'arrive, me disait-elle en s'éloignant me faisant un geste de la main avant de partir en direction de son prochain cour.

Hey bien si je m'étais attendue à ça ! Pourquoi tant de gentillesse envers moi ? C'est vrai ça, depuis quand les autres élèves m'approchais, et surtout depuis quand j'avais perdus mon invisibilité ?

Pourquoi les choses ne pouvait pas rester comme elle étaient ? Pourquoi qu'un coup on me parlait moi la fille invisible, tout ça c'était sa faute, oui depuis que ce mec avait décidé qu'il ferait de moi son attraction du mois, depuis ce moment les choses changeait autour de moi.

Quoi que l'histoire d'Alice n'avait rien à voir avec lui, non ça c'était de la faute de Phil, et j'avais intérêt à ne pas lui causé de tord si je voulais pas de représailles de sa part. Quoi que même en me faisant toute petite et discrète, Phil trouvé toujours une raison pour s'en prendre à moi.


	5. Chapitre 5

C'est le week-end des posts lol, merci à ceux qui prenne du temps pour me laisser un petit mot. Ce chapitre est super long, 10 pages c'est pas rien, allé bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 5

Point de vue d'Edward

-Non je n'irais pas, dis-je une énième fois à mes frères qui depuis au moins une heure me poussait à les accompagnés à leurs sortie de ce soir.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une bonne raison d'y allé ! Emmett et Jasper m'avaient énumérer les nombreuses raisons qui me donnerait envie d'après eux de les accompagnés. Ça passait bien sur par le nombre incalculable de fille qui donnerait chère pour ne serait-ce danser juste cinq minutes avec un mec comme moi, comme si j'avais envie de ça.

Ils essayaient même de me persuader de venir juste pour la musique, même si j'aimais la musique, ce n'était sûrement pas se genre de musique qu'ils passeraient dans une fête, à moins de plomber l'ambiance. Puis ils étaient passé à l'étape suivante, le lieu de la fête, oui sa ce passait sur une plage mais c'était pas une raison pour que je vienne. Les endroits hyper fréquenté non merci, moi je préférais les endroits tranquille, là où il y a peut de monde, le calme, le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage.

-Allé sa te ferra du bien de voir du monde en dehors du lycée, me disait à son tour Jasper en insistant encore.

-Pourquoi vous y allé pas tout les deux ? Leurs demandais-je, pour quel raison ils avaient besoin de ma présence au juste ?

-On ne va pas laissé notre frérot tous seul un samedi soir ! Rouspétait Emmett en s'enfonçant dans le fauteuil du salon.

-Moi sa me convient très bien, j'ai pas envie d'y allé moi à votre fête !

Combien de fois faudrait que je leurs dise ! N'avait-ils pas compris que j'aimais être seul ?

-Quel fête ? Demandait note mère en déposant les courses sur la plan de travaille.

Chouette une déviation, merci maman d'être rentré j'en pouvais plus moi de joué au robot avec mes deux frères. J'allais l'aider à ranger les courses pendant qu'Emmett lui parlait de la sortie de ce soir.

Au moins j'étais sur que maman serait de mon coté, jamais elle ne me forçait à faire les choses que je ne voulait pas faire, elle me posait la question simplement me parlant comme à un adulte, m'expliquant le pour et le contre me laissant décider au final et respectant toujours ma décisions.

Enfin sauf pour le lycée, ont avaient longuement discuté mais au final c'était elle qui avait pris la décision et j'avais juste à obéir. Mes parents ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, pour mon bien soit disant, ça se voyait que ce n'était pas eux qui devait supporté tout les jours les mêmes élèves au lycée.

-C'est d'accord vous pouvez y allé, surtout ne rentré pas trop tard, et aucun alcool, n'est-ce pas Emmett, tu es l'aînée montre l'exemple à tes frères.

-Oui maman, lui disait-il en se retenant de pas sourire. Mais là il ne s'agit bien que de Jazz et y a bien longtemps qui ne suit plus mon exemple !

-Et Edward, lui disait-elle en me regardant.

-Je n'y vais pas, lui dis-je en rangeant le dernier pack de yaourt dans le frigo.

-Pourquoi ? Vous ne lui avait pas proposé ? Demandait-elle à mes frères en se tournant vers eux, les mains sur les hanches.

Oh non sa sentais le roussie là. Elle n'allait pas s'en mêlé tout de même ?

-Mais il veut pas, on lui as proposé pourtant hein Jazz, disait Emmett en donnant un coup de coude à notre frère.

-Oui c'est vrai…

Ma mère se retournait vers moi me jaugeant un instant avant d'avoir ce même regard que j'avais détesté, celui qu'elle avait quand elle avait décider que pour mon propre bien na na na na .

-Edward mon chéri cela te feras du bien de sortir, va avec tes frères, me disait ma mère en me regardant tendrement.

-Mais…j'ai pas envie moi d'y allé moi à cette fête ! Râlais-je, si je là prenait par les sentiments peut-être que elle n'insisterait pas. Et puis vue que papa est pas là ce soir, on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble, tentais-je.

Non, même sa ça ne marchait pas, cette femme pouvait être très douce, très aimante, mais pouvait aussi avoir un cœur de pierre. De toute façon elle pouvait pas me forcer...si ?

-Réfléchit mon grand, ton père est de garde ce soir, donc ils ne prendront pas sa voiture, quand à moi j'en ai besoin en cas d'urgence. Et je ne veut pas qu'ils prennent la moto, il ne reste que ta voiture. Soit tu laisse Emmett conduire ta Volvo soit c'est toi qui les emmènes.

-Pas question qu'il conduise ma voiture, dis-je catégorique.

-Alors tu n'as pas le choix, me disait-elle le sourire aux lè m'avait coincer là, ma mère...diabolique qui l'aurait crue !

-Je pourrais très bien les emmenés et revenir les cherchés après quand la fête sera fini ! Dis-je fière d'y avoir pensé, ah ah non maman tu ne m'aura pas comme ça !

-Non non, tu reste sur place, c'est ça ou personne ne sort, disait-elle catégorique.

Je vis Emmett paniqué sous les paroles de notre mère, et voilà quel place me donné notre mère. Soit je refusais et mes deux frères qui tenait absolument à allé à cette fête allait me le faire payer très chère, soit j'acceptais et là j'allais passé une soirer pourrie. Merci maman vraiment !

Bon je n'avais pas réellement le choix là, pour la deuxième fois ma mère prenait la décision à ma place. Si encore Isabella Swan était là j'aurais pue tenter de lui parlé, ou du moins essayé vue qu'à chaque fois que j'essayais elle me rembarrer ou me fuyait comme la peste.

-Très bien je viendrais, dis-je en soufflant. Vous me payerait ça, repris-je en lançant un mauvais regard à mes frères en filant dans ma chambre à grande vitesse.

Pourquoi avais-je constamment tous le monde contre moi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas juste me laissé tranquille ? Mais non fallait toujours que l'on m'oblige, tout d'abord à allé dans un lycée que je détestais, avec des gens que j'appréciais pas, mais en plus le week-end je devais accompagné mes frères à leur stupide fête. C'était trop demandé de pouvoir rester tranquille le week-end ?

Vers 21h00 Jasper fit irruption dans ma chambre, soit disant que jamais je ne serais sortie de ma chambre s'il n'était pas venue me chercher. En plus de le déranger en pleine lecture, il m'avait forcé à me changé, comme si ça allait changé quoi que ce soit. Ce soir je resterais dans mon coin ne voulant ni parler à qui que ce soit ni voir personne, et surtout pas à ses filles qu'Emmett voulait me présenter.

J'avais mit une simple chemise imitation jeans relevant légèrement les manches, avec un pantalon noir, c'était pas compliqué comme tenue, mais pour une fête dont je n'avais pas envie d'y allé c'était déjà beaucoup que je me change.

En descendant au salon je vis que mes frères était déjà prêt à m'attendre, bien sur eux c'était bien habillé, enfin plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Ça me faisait bien rire, tous sa pour des filles !

-Ah enfin te voilà, rouspétait Emmett en me voyant.

-Fait gaffe ou je remonte pour ne plus sortir de ma chambre, le menaçais-je en enfilant mes chaussure et en prenant ma veste au passage.

-Amusé vous bien les enfants, surtout toi Edward profite un peut, et arrête de faire cette tête. On ne t'envoie pas chez ta grand-mère comme même ! Disait ma mère en venant nous embrassé avant de partir.

-J'aurais préféré, marmonnais-je faisait rire mes deux idiots de frère.

Nous partions très rapidement, Emmett semblait très presser d'arriver. Tout au long du chemin j'ai eu droit à Alice Brandon par ci et Rosalie Hale pas là ils étaient insatiable. Je crois que j'aurais préférer qu'il parle de sport même si parfois sa me tapais sue le système c'était plus intéressant que la vie passionnante de deux filles qui m'était totalement étrangère.

Si sa ce trouve on ne pourrait même pas accéder à la plage, d'après Jasper le père d'Alice avait mit son grain de sel dans l'organisation de la fête postant même des agents de sécurité à l'entrer de la plage, c'était une plage privée donc seule les personnes inscrite serait autorisé à passé.

Je doutais même que Rosalie sache comment s'appelait mon frère quand elle lui avait parler. Donc avec de la chance nous repartirons aussi sec, et je pourrais profité de ma soirer tranquillement chez moi.

Comme prévue à l'entrer de la plage était poster un mec encore plus baraqué que mon frère, je pouvais le voir légèrement nerveux à mes cotés en se présentant, ce qui me fit sourire. Un Emmett nerveux était un Emmett grincheux.

-C'est bon vous pouvez y allé, lui dit-il alors que tout espoir s'évanouissait en moi.

Nous rentrions tous, ces filles étaient plus maline que je le pensais, elles avaient dues mené leurs petites enquêtes sur Emmett en envisageant que ses frères l'accompagnerait. Super j'allais devoir passé mon samedi soir dans un endroit plein de filles se trémoussant essayant de se faire remarquer, faisant des mouvements bizarre et parfois inhumain. Et des ados prépubertaires bavant devant ses mêmes filles, génial, trop classe la soirer.

En faisant le tour mes frères m'ayant laissé tomber je regardais chaque détaille de la décoration, une chose était sur si c'était cette Alice qui avait vraiment organisé la soirer, cette fille savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Au milieu de la place avait était allumé un feu de bois, avec tout autour des troncs en bois faisant office de banc, plus loin une stéréo avait était installé avec des tables pour les boissons, j'étais quasiment sur qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans un des saladier contenant du jus de fruit, bizarrement certain était bien entamé alors que les autres n'avait pas était touché.

Prenant un verre de la boisson où le saladier était encore plein, je me dirigeais vers le feu pour m'installer espérant ne pas être déranger, mais au moment de m'asseoir je vis une chose étonnante.

Plutôt une personne que je m'étais pas attendue à voir ici, Isabella Swan était là. Elle était assise sur un des troncs de l'autre coté du feu, jouant avec le sable, le frôlant de ses doigts pour y dessiné des formes.

Je là regardait plus en détaille encore plus surpris de sa tenue, elle ne portait pas de robe mais un jeans slim. D'habitude ses vêtements lui semblait dix fois trop grand pour elle, mais là sa lui allait parfaitement, elle portait même un haut de fille, pas un de ses gros sweat, non un haut noir s'attachant autour du cou. Même ses cheveux était plus jolie attaché ainsi, en une couette partant sur le coté laissant des mèches passé devant ses yeux.

Sans plus attendre j'allais à sa rencontre ne voulant pas qu'une fois de plus elle ne se sauve, elle paraissait plutôt calme ce soir.

Point de vue de Bella

Pourquoi étais-je ici déjà ? A oui Phil m'avait obligé à allé à cette fête organisé par Alice Brandon. C'était une fille totalement différente de se que j'avais penser au départ, elle était branché sur dix mille volte, avec elle pas besoin de parlé vue qu'elle faisait la conversation toute seule.

C'était dingue comment elle pouvait être bavarde cette fille, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais, par moment j'avais même eu peur qu'elle finisse par manqué d'oxygène. Elle était folle de shopping, en une après-midi elle avait acheter pas loin d'une dizaine de tenue. Mais même en se comportant ainsi je la trouvais plutôt sympathique.

Rosalie était plus calme, moins fofolle, plus réserver même si on voyait très bien qu'elle était plutôt fière de l'image qu'elle renvoyé. Elle était super belle et elle le savait ! Mais contrairement à se que j'avais penser pas une seule fois les deux filles m'avait prisent de haut.

Elles avaient beaucoup parlé de la fête de ce soir, moi j'avais juste écouter et observer. Malheureusement pour moi Alice m'avait obligé à essayé des tenues pour ce soir, mais moi je n'avais pas d'argent, et aucune envie de porter les robes que les filles me faisait essayé. J'avais bien tenter de leurs expliqué mais Alice était pire que têtue, et elle avait fini par m'acheter un jeans ainsi qu'un haut bien trop moulant pour moi. J'avais fini par accepter en lui promettant de lui rembourser plus tard.

Mon malheur ne c'était pas terminer par le shopping vue que Alice voulait absolument que l'on se prépare ensemble. Elle avait même tenue à me coiffé, j'avais tout de même réussi à ne pas qu'elle me maquille. Ce n'était pas moi ça, je me sentais pas moi dans ce jeans moulant et dans ce haut bien trop petit pour moi. J'avais l'impression que l'on me jugeait depuis que j'étais arrivé !

J'étais pas à ma place ici, à cette fête, tout le monde le pensées au vue des regards que l'on posait sur moi quand j'étais arrivé avec Alice et Rosalie. Moi même je me sentais de trop, c'était pas moi et je détestais cette sensation.

Alors quand j'avais vue les troncs d'arbres faisant office de banc vide, sans personne au près du feu je m'y était installé laissant les filles profité de la fête sans m'avoir dans leurs pattes. Je serais bien mieux seule, à ma place, là où je devais être.

Je profitais du bruit de la mer, les vagues tapant majestueusement contre le sable, mes doigts dessinant des formes à l'infini dans le sable. Çà c'était moi, le bruit de la mer, le pétillement du bois qui se consumait par le feu.

Alors que je profitais de la douceur du sable sur mes doigts je sentie quelqu'un approcher. Si je l'ignorer peut-être que cette personne partirait et que je pourrais continuer à profiter de ma solitude.

-Salut, entendais-je venant de la personne qui c'était approché. Oh non pas cette voix, pas lui, je n'avais pas la force ce soir de le repousser. Les filles m'avait tellement fatigué que je me sentais pas d'humeur à me disputer avec lui. Je peut m'asseoir ? Me demandait-il alors que je n'avais pas lever les yeux vers lui.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir te l'interdire, lui dis-je en soufflant continuant de frôler le sable.

Il pris place à mes cotés à une distance raisonnable. Devais-je partir ? Bizarrement j'en avais aucune envie. J'étais bien moi là avant qu'il n'arrive !

-Tu es bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir ici, disait-il au bout d'un moment.

Ma main se stoppais automatiquement à ses mots. Etais-je si prévisible ? Ce mec me connaissait même pas ! Relevant la tête je le regardais pour la première fois depuis qu'il c'était installé. Mes yeux croisait son regard une seule seconde puis je me mis à fixer le feu devant moi.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je curieuse de savoir ce qui l'avait mené à penser ça.

-Tu ne semble pas aimé la foule, et là y a presque tout le lycée, me fit-il remarquer.

Il était très observateur pour un garçon. Il avait remarquer que j'aimais la solitude, et pourtant je croyais être invisible au lycée...du moins je l'étais pour la plupart des lycéens.

-Pourquoi tu n'est pas avec tes amis ? Lui demandais-je en regardant le groupe de jeune qui buvait et danser un peut plus loin.

Encore une fois il devrait être avec eux et non avec moi. Ce mec était suicidaire sa ne pouvait être que ça !

-Pourquoi ? Sa t'intéresse ? Disait-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

-La plupart des gens qui vont à une fête c'est pour s'amuser ! Répliquais-je commençant à m'énerver.

Il faisait quoi au juste ici ? Il allait comme même pas m'embêter avec toutes ses questions toute la soirer ? Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas comme ses amis ? Pourquoi me laissait-il pas tranquille ? Ce mec avait le dons de m'agacer. Mais s'il m'énervait tant que ça pourquoi restais-je ici alors ?

-Tu ne ma pas répondue, dit-il.

-Toi non plus, lui fis-je remarquer. Tu devrait allé les rejoindre, repris-je en voyant des filles regarder dans notre direction.

-Qui ça ? Me demandait-il perdus.

Je lui fis signe de tête vers la bande qui nous lâchaient pas une seconde des yeux. Cela me rendait mal-alaise, soit il partait soit c'était moi qui le faisait.

-Sûrement pas, dit-il rapidement. Ce qui me fit tourner la tête vers lui une nouvelle fois, ce mec était vraiment étrange. Tout d'abord il restait avec moi alors qu'il était censé s'amuser, et ensuite il regardait ses amis comme si...comme si être avec eux lui faisait horreur.

-Tu les aimes pas, devinais-je en croisant son regard. Il me regardait surpris.

-C'est bien plus compliqué que ça, disait-il très faiblement et cette fois c'est lui qui détournait le regard. Je me demandais si il disait ça pour lui ou pour moi, tellement ses paroles avaient étaient à peine soufflé.

Je le comprenais pas, pourquoi n'allait-il pas les rejoindre ? Pourquoi s'en-téter à vouloir me connaître alors qu'il pouvait avoir tellement mieux que moi comme ami ? Rien que de regarder autour de nous...des tas de filles le reluqué ouvertement. Les garçons se précipitaient vers elles d'habitude, lui faisait tout le contraire, il...il les évitaient.

Quand à moi je supportais plus d'avoir tous ses yeux posés dans notre direction, il fallait que je parte, une balade le long de la la plage me semblait une bonne idée.

-Je crois que je vais allé faire un tour, dis-je seulement pour être polie.

Bas oui, ma mère m'avait bien élever tout de même. J'allais pas juste partir comme ça sans rien dire ! D'un coté sa me permettait aussi de couper court à cette conversation.

-Oh...je peut t'accompagner ? Super...moi qui avait crue que je serais enfin seule pour ruminer dans mon coin.

J'hossais simplement les épaules et baissait la tête. De toute façon quoi que je dise il allait tout de même me suivre, alors à quoi bon lutter. Et puis ce soir j'étais trop épuiser pour me battre avec lui de toute façon.

Nous marchions sur le bord de la plage, j'avais enlever mes ballerines laissant mes pieds nus touché le sable mouiller, c'était si agréable, j'aimais tellement cette sensation, cela me rappelé les belles journées que je passais avec ma mère sur la plage, juste elle et moi. Elle me manquait terriblement ma mère, j'avais peur qu'avec le temps les traits de son visage s'efface de ma mémoire. Phil avait tout enlever, chaque photo, chaque souvenir d'elle avait disparue, j'avais beau essayé de retrouver ses affaires Phil avait très bien sue les cachés.

Le garçon me suivait toujours, je ne savais toujours pas comment il s'appelait, et n'osait pas lui posé la question. C'est vrai qu'il ne c'était pas présenté, vue comment toutes les filles le regardait, elle devait connaître au moins son prénom. Mais moi pourquoi cela intéresserais ? Je ne parlais jamais à personne, vivant ma scolarité sans complication, j'étudiais sa s'arrêter là, et c'était très bien ainsi.

Le garçon non plus ne parlait pas, il semblait lui aussi perdus dans ses pensées. Au moins il ne me posait plus de question, c'était déjà ça !

-Je peut te posé une question ? Disait-il en brisant le silence. Mince j'avais penser trop fort moi !

-D'habitude tu n'as pas besoin de mon consentement pour le faire, lui dis-je en repensant au nombre de fois incalculable qu'il m'avait parlé, ou même approché sans que je le vois venir. Comme si c'était normal, comme si j'étais quelqu'un de normal, de côtoyable.

-Oui mais là j'aimerais vraiment que tu me réponde, tu ne répond pas forcément à la question que je te pose, tu éludit souvent.

-Va y, lui dis-je, tout en continuant de marcher regardant droit devant moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne me repousse pas ? Je veut dire...à chaque fois que j'essaye d'apprendre à te connaître tu fuis, me rembarre. Alors que ce soir...tu accepte ma présence, et avoir une discussion avec moi plus de deux minutes.

Il avait raison, mais comparer à d'habitude j'étais épuiser autant moralement que physiquement.

-Je suis fatigué ce soir, mais ne t'inquiète pas lundi j'aurais tout le loisir de me disputer avec toi, dis-je en émettant un petit sourire au bout de mes lèvres.

-Ou alors tu pourrait tout aussi bien accepter, disons juste papoter de temps en temps avec moi ! T'entait-il.

C'était pas possible ! Mais dans quel langue devrais-je lui dire ? Jamais il ne laissé tomber lui ?

-Pourquoi insiste tu ? Lui dis-je en m'arrêtant net ce qui le surprit, il s'arrêtait se mettant face à moi les mains dans ses poches arrières.

-J'aimerais juste apprendre à connaître la mystérieuse Isabella Swan...

-Donc c'est juste de la curiosité ? Savoir qui est le monstre de foire? Le coupais-je sentant ma colère revenir en force.

-Le monstre de foire ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, m'énervais-je. Je vois bien comment on me regarde !

-C'est justement par ce qu'il te connaisse pas, tu reste dans ton coin seule...tu sais je crois que si je n'avais pas mes frère je serais comme toi.

Non...ça c'était impossible, il ne réalisait pas se qu'il disait. Ok j'étais seule, mais c'était par choix, à cause de...de cette fille...elle avait briser toute confiance que j'avais en moi. Lui était bien plus ouvert aux autres que moi.

-Toi ? Tu plaisante j'espère, ouvre les yeux tout le monde veut être ton amis. Il suffit de regarder dans ta direction pour voir une ribambelle de lycéen accourant tel de petits chien. Vous êtes toujours entourer de monde toi et tes frères.

-Peut-être...mais aucun de ses lycéens ne sont mes amis, mes frères oui, et encore je doute que ce soit de véritable amis. Ils traînes avec Emmett car il fait partie de l'équipe de sport du lycée. Jasper traînes avec certain mais là encore ce ne sont pas tellement des amis.

-Et toi ? Lui demandais-je, me souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Moi si je reste avec eux c'est seulement pour mes frères ! Ces gens ne sont même pas de simple connaissances pour moi.

-Pourquoi? Lui demandais-je en recommençant à marcher. J'étais vraiment curieuse du pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à se lié d'amitié avec ses gens plutôt qu'avec moi.

-Tu me poses pas mal de question pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de mon amitié. Disait-il un sourire dans la voix, je baissais la tête et il soufflait. Je sais pas vraiment, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer...on va dire qu'ils me donnent pas envie d'apprendre à les connaître. A part toi...j'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur toi Isabella, et pas pour les raisons que tu pense. J'ai envie de savoir qui est vraiment Isabella Swan, la fille qui se cachent derrière un tas de vêtement bien trop grand pour elle.

-Je n'en vaut pas la peine, dis-je doucement en regardant la mer.

-Çà laisse moi en être le seule juge.

Que pouvais-je lui dire après ça ? Etait-il sincère ? Pouvais-je lui faire confiance, ou au moins essayé ? Ses yeux me disait que oui, mais je me méfier encore. Combien de fois devais-je souffrir encore pour me prouver que l'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne ? Combien de fois Phil m'avait dit que je n'étais rien, qu'une personne insignifiante, qu'une bonne à tout faire ? Depuis toujours j'avais était seule...enfin aussi longtemps que je m'en rappelle. Cela me convenait parfaitement, pas de faut semblant, pas de mensonge, pas hypocrisie. Ça m'allait parfaitement à moi ! Alors pourquoi voudrais-je que sa change ?

Nous reprenions le chemin inverse, le garçon ne parlait pas se contenant de marcher à mes cotés, lui aussi avait l'air d'apprécier se silence. En apercevant les jeunes toujours en train de s'amuser je soufflais. Pourquoi n'avons nous pas prolonger notre balade ?

En approchant je vis Alice et Rosalie regarder dans notre direction et courir vers moi. Phil avait-il appelé en mon absence ? Etait-il venue pour voir si je me comportais bien, ne lui faisant pas honte ?

-Bella, dit-elle en venant se poster face à moi regardant le garçon à mes cotés. Ont te cherchaient, Phil à dit à mon père qui ma appelé pour te dire que ton père rentrerait tard. Mon père lui as proposé de te raccompagné.

-Je peut rentrer à pied, pas la peine de déranger ton père.

-Mais...tu habite où...

-Hors de question que tu rentre à pied, dit le garçon à mes cotés. Elle habite prêt de la grande forêt ! Je peut te raccompagné si tu veut, me proposait-il.

Je paniquais un peut là, me faire raccompagné par un flic ou par un garçon que je connaissais à peine, super le choix.

-Non non c'est bon, m'entêtais-je.

-Mon père est vraiment pas loin, on habite à cotés, incitait Alice.

-Vraiment je peut renter à pied ce n'est pas un problème !

-Non non, hors de question, je vais appelé mon père, la fête se termine donc tout le monde va commencer à partir.

Alice me laissait pas le choix, génial. Je détestais rien que l'idée de devoir être seule dans une voiture avec un flic.

-Ok, cédais-je.

Cette après-midi j'avais appris une chose, avec Alice nous n'avions jamais le dernier mot. J'étais têtue, mais elle était pire que moi je crois. Voilà pourquoi j'étais si fatigué ce soir, j'avais passé la journée à me battre avec elle.

-Ed..., entendais-je prêt de nous alors que des garçons venait vers le nous.

C'était soit les frères du garçon, soit les amis de ces frères. Ed ? Étais-ce le prénom du garçon, fallait vraiment que je sache son prénom histoire de pas passé pour une imbécile...chose que je ne suis pas.

-Je vois que tu es en de très belle compagnie, disait un garçon très très baraqué ne quittant pas des yeux Rosalie.

-Encore une fois ton imagination te joue des tours, vous êtes prêt j'aimerais rentrer ? Leurs disait-il agacer.

-Mais...

-Moi je rentre, si tu veut rentrer à pied libre à toi ! Les filles, nous saluait-il avant de partir comme il était venue, en coup de vent.

-Merci pour l'invite les filles, c'était cool, disait un autre garçon en tirant l'autre gars baraqué dans la direction que le garçon était partie. Allé vient Emmett, tu sais bien qu'il va partir sans nous sinon, ont as déjà eu la chance qu'il accepte de nous emmené, tu sais très bien qu'il aurait préférer s'enterrer dans sa chambre.

Le dénommée Emmett le suivis à regret sans pour autant lancer un clin d'œil à Rosalie. Les filles m'entraînèrent bras dessus bras dessous vert le feu où elle me forçait à m'asseoir avec eux. Heu...j'avais fait quoi de mal là ?

-Tu connaît les Cullen ? Me demandait Alice n'en tenant plus.

-Les quoi ? Lui demandais-je ni comprenant rien à son charabia.

-Les Cullen, me disait Rosalie comme si j'étais folle. Les garçons qui viennent de partir !

Oh sa devait être leurs nom de famille, j'étais vraiment à la ramasse moi. En même tant qui connaissait le nom de famille de tout les lycéens ? Quoi que...vue à quel point les gens les regardaient, ils voulaient tous être leurs amis...j'étais sûrement la seule à ne pas le savoir.

-Oh, heu...non.

-Alors pourquoi ta passé quasiment toute la soirer avec Edward Cullen, ont ta vue dit pas le contraire, me disait Alice me faisant les gros yeux.

Donc il s'appelait Edward...forcément Ed, Edward c'était un peut pareille.

-Pas vraiment, ce mec est un vrai pot de colle, leurs avouais-je. Il...enfin c'est pas important.

-Il te suit ? Sa n'avait pas l'air de te déranger tout à l'heure ! Disait à son tour Rosalie.

Etais-je en enfer ? Non par ce que là ça y ressemblait fortement ! Mais pourquoi l'avais-je laissé venir avec moi aussi, idiote, idiote, idiote. Tout le lycée avait due nous voir partir ensemble, ils allaient forcément fonder leurs opinion imaginant des choses. Et ça allait circuler dans tout le lycée, ça allait détruire sa vie social en un claquement de doigts.

-On discuter juste ! Me défendais-je.

-Faut absolument que tu nous fasse rencontré officiellement ses deux frères, me disait-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Mais...je les connaît pas moi !

-Allé s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, me disait Alice en sautillant sur le banc telle un poux sur du cuir chevelus. Bon ok la comparaison n'était pas cool mais elle sautillait vraiment.

-Alice rêve de pouvoir parlé à Jasper sans qu'il se doute qu'elle est follement amoureuse de lui, lançait Rosalie.

-N'importe quoi, disait à son tour la concerner en foudroyant son amie du regard. Je suis pas amoureuse de Jasper Cullen, je suis juste curieuse d'en apprendre un peut plus sur lui, il est si mystérieux. Puis tu peut parler j'ai bien vue comment tu regardait Emmett, lui disait-elle alors que Rosalie pouffait.

-Quoi il est mignon c'est tout, si j'ai plus le droit de mater un mec maintenant !

-Alors Bella tu nous les présenteras ? Me demandait Alice en me regardant comme si elle allait pleuré.

-J'essayerais si vous me promettait une chose, leurs dis-je essayant d'être persuasif. Au lycée si vous voyez Edward s'approcher de moi...je veut que vous inventiez n'importe quoi, mais par piter ne me laissait pas seule avec lui !

Les filles me regardait fixement, sûrement ne comprenait-elles pas que je ne veuille pas voir Edward Cullen. Moi je m'en fichais de qui il était, c'était hors de question de le laissé ruiner sa vie social, et surtout je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. Je voulais que l'on me laisse seule.


	6. Chapitre 6

Petit chapitre mais la suite dans la semaine promit, en attendant bon chapitre bisous.

Chapitre 6

Point de vue d'Edward

Avais-je fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? L'avais-je humilié, trahie ? Isabella m'évitais encore plus qu'avant la fête sur la plage. A chaque fois que j'essayais d'aller lui parler à la cafétéria, Alice et Rosalie s'interposait disant vouloir parler de truc de fille avec Isabella. Mais je savais...j'avais bien vue que c'était une excuse, une fois je les avaient suivis dans la cour et Isabella était vite partis de son cotés.

Entre chaque pose je l'avais cherché, mais elle savait très bien ce caché. Elle ne voulait pas de mon amitié, pourtant sur cette plage j'avais cru...j'avais penser que quelque chose avait changé.

Depuis je n'insistais plus, la laissait tranquille. Pourquoi vouloir être ami avec une personne qui ne voulait pas de mon amitié ? Qui me repoussait sans cesse ! De temps en temps je la croissais dans les couloirs du lycée, elle me regardait même pas mais je savais qu'elle m'avait vue, aussi bien que moi.

Depuis que j'avais...parler a James celui-ci me jetais des regard noir à chaque fois que je le voyais. Mais il avait l'air de ne plus embêté Isabella, et ça j'en était plutôt content. Elle ne voulait peut-être pas de mon amitié mais c'était pas pour autant que je laisserais James la tourmenter encore.

Nous étions à la cafétéria, Emmett nous parlait encore d'un nouveau plan pour revoir sa belle Rosalie. A chaque nouveau plans qu'il planifiait, soit c'était irréalisable, ou alors il faisait tout foirer tel un génie. Mon frère avait beau être beau, athlète, baraqué, avec une confiance en lui inébranlable, à chaque fois qu'il allait se jeter à l'eau quelque chose lui tomber dessus. Quand c'était pas des filles en manque de sexe, c'était ces soit disant potes, ou même les professeurs voulant converser sur ses notes désastreuses.

Quand nous étions partie de la fête il n'avait pas arrêté de me questionné du pourquoi étais-je avec les filles, pourquoi je ne les avaient pas appelé lui et Jasper pour leurs dirent que j'étais avec elles, et comment j'avais fait pour discuter avec elles sachant que j'étais incapable de me faire moi même des amis. Sur ce coup il avait eu raison ! Si seulement mes frères savaient le pourquoi j'avais était si proche des deux filles qui les intéressaient, s'ils savaient qu'en vérité là seule pour qui j'avais un simple intérêt était cette fille brune aux yeux marron chocolat et au regard si mystérieux.

J'avais mal à la tête à force d'entendre Emmett, cette fille...Rosalie Hale n'avait pas l'air si intéresser vue qu'elle l'avait à peine aborder depuis la fête. Jasper quand à lui toujours sérieux avec une pointe de folie se contentait de rêver de sa belle Alice Brandon. Pas qu'il ne voulait pas allé lui parler, mais il disait souvent que fallait savoir être patient, si on voulait vraiment quelque chose très fort ça finisait toujours par se réaliser.

Mon frère pouvait être bizarre parfois, à ce demander si on était bien de la même famille tout les trois.

Personnellement je pensais qu'il avait la frousse de se faire rejeter !

Moi j'avais voulue très fort ne pas reprendre les cours avec les vacances de mai, j'avais presque supplié ma mère, lui disant que c'était bon, j'avais vue le monde extérieur et que je ne voulais pas en voir plus. Tout ses visages faux, ses sourires malhonnête me donné envie de vomir, mais mes parents m'avait tenue tête, soit disant que c'était pour mon bien.

Tu parle, c'était surtout pour avoir la paix ou encore la conscience tranquille. Je sais que j'y allais fort, ils voulaient juste que je créer des liens avec des personnes hors de mon entourage, que je me sociabilise. C'était pas ma faute si c'était tous des menteurs, manipulateurs, et des idiots. Enfin tous sauf une personne, mais elle , ne voulait pas de mon amitié.

Regardant à la table où s'installait toujours Isabella, je vis qu'elle regardait dans ma direction avant de reposer ses yeux sur son plateau. M'avait-elle regarder moi ? Elle ne regardait jamais personne !

Je ne pue m'interroger plus quand je vis mon pire cauchemars s'avancer vers moi, un sourire horrible sur les lèvres. Jessica, une fille de ma classe, elle ne suivait pas mon cursus avancé, mais elle était avec moi dans quelques uns de mes cours. Cette fille était pire que de la glu, elle n'arrêtait pas de vouloir me parler, sans cesse je lui envoyé des signaux contradictoire mais elle continuer.

Elle avançait d'un pas décidé quand elle trébuchait au nivaux de la table d'Isabella renversant par la même occasion sont plateau sur elle. Beaucoup de personne rire de son...accident, moi je me contentais de regarder ailleurs, je détestais que l'on se moque des gens comme ça. Même si je détestais cette fille, jamais je ne pourrais rire de son malheur, elle était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand je vis une nouvelle fois Isabella me regarder, un très très léger sourire aux lèvres. Se moquait-elle de Jessica ? Non je ne pouvais pas pensé ça d'elle...je refusais de penser qu'elle s'amuser des malheurs de cette fille.

Rappelant à mes frères que j'allais courir un peut avant mon cour de sport, je filais au gymnase me changer. Prenant mes chaussures pour courir à l'extérieur je m'installais sur les gradins pour les enfilés. Courir m'aidais...du moins sa me permettait de me sentir...libre. Dans ses moments je ne pensais à rien, laissant les jambes contrôler le reste de mon corps. La sensation de l'effet du vent due à la vitesse était juste indescriptible, c'était un peut ma drogue à moi.

Je fus sortis de mes pensés quand je vis quelqu'un devant moi, relevant la tête vers la personne qui me faisait face, je vis avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait d'Isabella Swan en personne.

-Salut, me disait-elle regardant ses chaussures comme mal à l'aise.

-Heu...Salut, hésitais-je. C'était déroutant de la voir venir me parler après avoir tout fait pour ne plus que je là dérange...que je l'approche. J'étais comme bloquée paralysé, elle était la face à moi, elle était venue d'elle même et moi j'étais incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Je...écoute je vais pas y allé par quatre chemin, disait-elle en affrontant mon regard. J'ai besoin de ton aide, tu voit les filles là bas, reprit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil dernière elle.

-Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale ? Lui demandais-je voyant parfaitement les deux filles qui essayaient d'être discrète sans vraiment l'être.

-Oui...je leurs doit une grand service...enfin plusieurs même, chuchotait-elle plus pour elle que pour moi je suppose. Les filles pensent que je te connais et que du coup je serais en mesure de leurs faire rencontrer tes frères.

-Attend...Rosalie Hale et Alice Brandon demande à toi, de leurs présenter Emmett et Jasper ? Lui demandais-je incrédule. Si je m'étais attendue à ça ! Pourquoi elles ne vont pas les voirs directement ? Repris-je en finissant de lassé mes chaussures.

-J'en sais rien et je veut pas le savoir ! Alors tu veut bien m'aider ? Me demandait-elle avec espoir.

-Pourquoi je le ferais ? Lui demandais-je en croissant mes bras sur mon torse en me levant lui faisant face. Pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ?

Ces questions était ridicule, bien sur que j'aurais aimé l'aider. Mais sa serait bien trop facile ainsi, et puis si je disais oui directement y a bien longtemps qu'elle serait partie. Alors que là je faisais durer la conversation pour mon plus grand plaisir.

-Tu m'en dois une, me dit-elle en faisant le même sourire que tout à l'heure à la cafétéria.

-Pardon ? Lui demandais-je ne voyant pas du tout de quoi elle parlait.

-Jessica à la cafétéria, dit-elle seulement regardant partout sauf moi.

-Tu...c'était toi ? Pourquoi ta fait ça ?

Non pas possible, elle n'avait pas...pas elle. Isabella n'était pas comme ça, elle était trop gentille pour ça.

-On vas dire que j'avais un compte à rendre..., disait-elle doucement regardant le stade. Mais tout le monde sais au lycée qu'elle est à font sur toi même si toi tu n'as pas l'air de t'intéresser à elle. Enfin quand je dis tout le monde c'est surtout Jessica qui ne fait que parlé de toi à tout le monde, et elle n'est vraiment pas discrète.

-C'était pas une raison pour l'humilier de la sorte ! Lui dis-je sentant ma colère venir, pas elle, j'étais déçu, moi qui là pensait différente.

-Si je l'ais fait c'est qu'elle le mérité...Edward, jamais je ne ferais vivre une humiliation à quelqu'un d'innocent et Jessica est loin de l'être crois moi. Disait Isabella d'une voix que je ne lui connaissait pas encore.

Après tout qui étais-je pour la juger ? Je savais pas ce que Jessica lui avait fait mais elle avait l'air très en colère contre elle. Elle commençait à vouloir partir alors je la rattrapait.

-Attend, lui dis-je la retenant pas la bras alors qu'elle prit peur en reculant rapidement. Sa réaction me surprit, c'était comme si elle avait pensait que...que j'allais lui faire du mal. Excuse moi,repris-je en me radoucissant. Je vais voir se que je peut faire pour mes frères, mais à une seule conditions.

-Laquelle ? Me demandait-elle suspicieuse.

-Dit moi...explique moi cette histoire avec Rosalie et Alice. Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'essayais de d'approché elle apparaissait comme par magie. Et me sors pas l'excuse qu'elles donnent à tout le monde, la fameuse diserte que tu les aideraient à préparer. Toi et moi savions très bien que ce sont des mensonges.

-C'est toi qui m'en doit une pas l'inverse, rappelle toi de Jessica !

-Non non, même si j'ignore ce qu'elle ta fait pour mériter ça, et même si une partie de moi est ravie que tu l'ait fait...jamais je te demanderais une chose pareille. Alors tu as le choix, soit tu répond à ma requête et je t'aide avec...hum ton problème, soit tu te débrouille.

J'étais plutôt fière de moi, il était hors de question de l'aider gratuitement. Moi je voulais ma réponse, j'avais imaginé des tas de raison à son comportement, mais aucune ne semblait être la bonne. Bien sur si elle avait un problème avec James ou même quelqu'un d'autre je l'aiderais, mais là j'avais le dessus sur elle, alors je ne lâcherais pas, j'étais déterminer.

Vue qu'elle ne me répondait pas, je pris argent content se que Jasper m'avait dit, parfois la patience permettait d'avoir ce que l'on désirait. Alors j'allais la laissé réfléchir, je commencer à descendre pour allé courir sur le stade.

A peine avais-je franchis les deniers bancs que j'entendais Isabella courir derrière moi.

-Edward attend !

-Oui, lui dis-je content que la tactique de Jasper n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, même si j'avais pas bien attendue longtemps. C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais prononcer mon prénom, cela me plaisait comme si nous étions...amis.

-C'est d'accord, me disait-elle le regard baisser. Mais pas ici !

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je curieux de savoir pour qu'elle raison Isabella souhaitait repousser cette discussion. Elle tournait la tête vers la gauche et je vis que les élèves de ma classe arrivé vers nous.

-D'accord, lui dis-je réalisant qu'en effet ce n'était pas le moment pour en parler. Mais où et quand ? Lui demandais-je ne voulant pas qu'elle prenne la fuite sans que je sache quand elle répondrait à mes questions.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est assez facile de te trouver, disait-elle en me faisant un minuscule sourire avant de me tourner le dos pour partir.

Ok, si elle répondait à mes questions, moi j'allais devoir faire ma part du marché. Faire rencontrer Alice et Rosalie à mes frères, bon sa ne serait pas trop compliqué vue qu'ils rêvaient eux même de pouvoir enfin leurs parlé.

Mais comment organisé cela ? Je pourrais faire une pierre deux coups ! Si j'invitais Isabella et les deux filles avec mes deux frères à une sorties, comme un groupe d'amis, cela me permettrait de pouvoir passé un peut de temps avec elle. Et mes frères ne me poserait pas de question vue que cela leurs permettrait d'assouvir leurs propres intérêt.

Mais quel genre de sortie nous pourrions faire ? J'étais mal barré moi ! Qu'es-ce que les jeunes de mon âge aiment faire en groupe ? J'allais avoir besoin d'aide, j'étais de loin un expert en la matière.


	7. Chapitre 7

Désolé pour cette attente en espérant que la suite vous plaise.

N'oublier pas de laisser un petit message pour savoir si mon histoire plait toujours autant !

Chapitre 7

Point de vue de Nicolas Brandon (le père d'Alice, agent de police)

Encore une impasse, encore une, cette enquête ne menait à rien. J'étais sûr que Phil Dwyer était mêler de près ou de loin à cette histoire de blanchiment d'argent. Grâce au dîner de l'autre soir j'avais enfin ses empreintes ainsi que son Adn pour pouvoir le comparer à ce que nous avions trouvé.

Voilà ma raison qui m'avait poussé à m'assurer qu'Alice ne serait pas présente à la maison, j'aurais aimé qu'Ashley ne soit pas présente elle non plus, mais elle m'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien. Après tout elle avait été un agent de la CIA avant de me rencontrer, elle n'exercer plus, mais j'étais sûr qu'elle n'avait rien perdus de ses aptitudes.

Je m'inquiétais aussi pour Isabella Swan, la belle-fille de Dwyer, il ne la portait pas dans son cœur, cela se voyait rien qu'à l'entendre parler d'elle. Il fallait que je m'assure qu'elle ne risquait rien, j'avais outrepassé la loi en prenant l'Adn et les empreintes de Phil sans son consentement. Mais cet homme me cachait des choses j'en avais la certitude, même ma femme l'avait trouvé louche. Puis l'enquête n'avancer pas, Dwyer était ma seule piste.

J'avais raccompagné Isabella Swan le soir de la fête d'Alice, cette jeune fille m'avait salué rapidement en s'excusant de me déranger. Une chose était sur elle n'avait rien à voir avec Dwyer, lui était impétueux de sa personne, manipulateur, un menteur hors pair, s'il croyait m'avoir berné en faisait semblant d'aller au toilette alors que je savais très bien qu'il avait était fouiné dans mon bureau pour son patron.

Isabella elle était très timide, s'excusant alors que c'était son beau-père qui lui avait fait faux bond. Une chose m'avait marqué cependant, pas une fois elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux. Elle n'avait pas été impolie non, bien au contraire, mais pas une fois ces yeux avaient croisé les miens. Je connaissais ce regard fuyant, j'espérais me tromper.

J'avais bien tenter de lui poser des questions durant le trajet, mais elle n'avait répondu que brièvement, comme si elle avait eu peur de trop en dire. Phil lui faisait peur, j'en était certain ! Mais quel preuve avais-je ? Comment en être sur si elle ne me disait rien ?

Peut-être qu'elle se confierait à quelqu'un d'autre, avec une amie. Ma fille pourrait peut-être me renseigner sur le comportement de la jeune fille. Je n'aimais pas mêler ma propre fille à mes affaires, mais là il s'agissait seulement de lui poser des question sur Isabella, savoir si c'était juste moi qui imaginait des problèmes là où il n'en avait pas, ou si justement j'avais vue juste et dans ce cas-là c'était mon rôle d'agir.

Voyant Alice passé devant ma porte je décidais d'aller lui parler maintenant. Sortant de mon bureau je me dirigeais vers sa chambre, y frappant avant d'entrer.

-Entrer, disait-elle à travers la porte.

J'ouvrais la porte de sa chambre, et vue qu'elle était à son bureau, des tas de livres éparpiller sur celui-ci.

-Je ne te dérange pas ? Lui demandais-je restant à l'entrée de la chambre.

-Non, je n'ai pas encore commencé. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ? Me demandait-elle pivotant vers moi.

-Euh oui, lui dis-je gêner de l'embêter avec ça. Tu...tu parles beaucoup avec Isabella Swan ? Repris-je en prenant place sur son lit face à elle.

-Un peut...enfin non pas vraiment, c'est une fille assez...discrète. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien je me demandais juste...elle est comment au lycée ? Elle traîne avec qui ?

-Personne, Isabella est quasiment toute seule tout le temps. A part Rosalie et moi, personne ne l'approche, je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est très gentille en plus. Si je voulais l'invité à dormir à la maison tu accepterais ? Me demandait-elle une lumière brillante s'allumant dans ses yeux.

-Pourquoi pas, mais…Alice juste une chose, promet moi de ne jamais allé chez elle toute seule, ou même ne vas pas chez elle je te l'interdis c'est compris !

-Pourquoi ? Me demandait-elle ne comprenant pas mon interdiction.

-Alice, lui dis-je d'un ton autoritaire que je ne prenais que rarement avec elle.

-D'accord c'est promis.

-Bien, je vais te laisser à tes devoirs, lui dis-je lui faisant un bisou sur le front avant de faire demi-tour pour la laissé travailler.

-Papa, m'appelait-elle alors que j'étais sur le pas de la porte, je me retournais pour savoir ce qu'elle me voulait.

-Oui, lui dis-je.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est important mais...y a ce garçon au lycée...c'est bien le seule qui ose lui adresser la parole d'ailleurs.

-Comment s'appelle ce garçon ?

-Edward Cullen mais...Isabella à fait quelque chose ?

-Non, on se demandaient juste...tu sais comment est ta mère, elle s'inquiète beaucoup trop. Vue qu'elle as perdus sa mère...elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

-Oh, d'accord. Me disait-elle les yeux dans le vague.

Laissant ma fille tranquille je filais dans mon bureau. Edward Cullen, je connaissais ce nom. J'allais à mon bureau et tapait son nom dans la base de donné de la police. En voyant qui était ce garçon je comprenais mieux que son nom me disait quelque chose. Son père était médecin à l'hôpital, j'y allait souvent lors de mes enquêtes, j'avais due avoir eu affaires à lui à un moment donné.

En attendant d'avoir plus de renseignement je devais me concentrer sur cette affaire, quelqu'un détournait de l'argent j'en avais la preuve, rester à savoir qui et comment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'intuition que cette affaire était bien plus compliqué qu'il y semblait le croire.

Point de vue de Bella

Phil était tendue en ce moment, je le sentais juste dans le ton de sa voix. Alors pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage, je faisais mes tâches ménagères et sans un bruit monté m'enfermait dans ma chambre. C'était aussi bien ainsi, j'aurais aimé qu'il soit le moins possible à la maison pour que je puisse fouiller la maison pour retrouver les affaires de ma mère, en espérant qu'il n'avait rien jeter.

Je ne savais vraiment pas de quoi il nous faisait vivre, ont peut pas dire que ma mère roulait sur l'or. En plus il ne quittait presque pas la maison. Peut-être qu'il travaillé sur son ordinateur dans les logiciels ? Non Phil n'était pas assez intelligent pour ça ! De toute façon comme il le disait si bien cela ne me regardait pas.

Depuis que j'avais demandé à Edward qu'il m'aide pour Alice et Rosalie je ne l'avais pas revue, et les filles s'impatientaient. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elles n'allaient pas tout simplement leurs parlé. Ce n'était pas comme si elles étaient timides !

Jamais j'aurais dû leurs promettre d'essayé de leurs faire rencontrer les frères d'Edward, c'était ridicule de ma part. Même si j'avoue qu'elles m'avaient bien aidé en éloignant Edward de moi, du coup il n'avait pas recherché à me parler. Sa vie sociale n'avait pas été touché par le faite qu'il m'avait parler à la fête, c'était le plus important pour moi. Je ne lui souhaitais en aucun cas ce qui m'étais arrivé.

Les filles elles avaient une bonne excuse qui leurs permettaient de ne pas voir leurs vies sociales touché quand elles venaient me parler ou juste quand elle me sauvait d'Edward. Pour tout le lycée, je les aidais pour une diserte qu'elles devaient rentre. Ce qui était ridicule, s'ils connaissaient vraiment Rosalie Hale ils seraient que cette fille était super intelligente. Quand à Alice, elle n'avait nullement besoin d'aide pour rendre un devoir, mais ça avait l'aire de marcher.

De toute façon, elles me parlaient rarement, surtout depuis qu'Edward avait laissé tomber. J'avais bien vue ses regards quand on se croisait, mais j'avais toujours fait comme si je l'avais pas vue. C'était mieux ainsi, fallait vraiment être fou pour me vouloir en tant qu'ami.

Par ailleurs, j'avais était étrangement surprise en entendant le frère d'Edward...Jasper je crois dire qu'Edward n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir à la fête d'Alice. Il avait même dit qu'Edward aurait préféré rester chez lui. Quel adolescent aimait rester chez lui un samedi soir alors qu'il pouvait très bien aller à une fête retrouvé ses amis ?

Je me rappelais de ce qu'il m'avait dit sur la plage, pour lui il n'avait aucun ami à vraiment parler, c'était même pas des connaissances. Ce garçon était vraiment étrange, étrange et intelligent. Il avait compris tout seul que je n'aidais pas les filles sur une diserte. Il voulait savoir pourquoi elles l'avaient tenue éloigner de moi, alors qu'en faites les raisons qui mon poussé à faire ça ils les connaissaient déjà vue que je n'avais pas arrêté de lui dire. Mais il n'écoutait rien, soit il était sourd...ou alors il n'aimait pas que l'on lui dise non. Quoi que je le voyais pas du tout en harceleur, bien au contraire. Il était...gentil, c'était peut-être ça qui me faisait peur.

Nous étions enfin lundi, je détestais le week-end. Être 24h sur 24 avec Phil était dangereux pour moi, surtout en ce moment. Alors je passais la plupart de mon temps dans ma chambre et sortait uniquement quand j'entendais la voiture partir ou alors quand je devais préparer le repas. Le lycée c'était bien diffèrent, j'apprenais des tas de nouvelle chose, j'adorais apprendre. Les professeurs m'avaient même proposé d'accéder aux cours avancer mais j'avais dû refuser. Phil ne voudrait jamais, déjà que venir une fois par ans au lycée l'énerver à tel point qu'il me le faisait payer le soir même. Si je voulais participer à ses cours, j'allais devoir demander à Phil de venir au lycée pour qu'il en parle avec le directeur et ça je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Je sentais déjà qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de recommencer, c'était une question de jours, voire même d'heure. Au lycée j'avais droit aux multitudes d'attaques de la part de James ou encore d'autres élevés, mais c'était bien moins douloureux que ce que je vivais à la maison. Alors j'attendais que ça passe, un jour ils se lasseraient.

Aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de parler à Edward, pour la deuxième fois c'est moi qui allait venir à lui. Alice et Rosalie me questionné bien trop souvent à mon goût sur le quand et comment ça se passerait et moi je demandais qu'une chose c'est qu'elles aussi finissent par me laisser tranquille, que je puisse enfin être seule...comme avant.

Je savais très bien qu'il ne ferait rien tant qu'il n'avait pas réponse à sa question, même si je lui avais répéter ce qui me semblait une centaine de fois.

Edward était facile à trouver, avant son cour de sport il allait toujours courir sur le stade durant la pose de l'après-midi. Alors rassemblant un peu de mon courage, j'allais à mon endroit préférer...enfin c'était mon endroit préférer quand lui n'était pas là. Il y n'avait jamais personne à cette heure d'habitude, sauf depuis le jour où il était arrivé au lycée.

En ravivant devant les gradins je vis qu'il n'y était pas. Tempi cela serait pour une autre fois, au moins j'allais pouvoir m'y installer. Je prenais place au milieu et sortait mon carnet de dessin prête à dessiner, chose que j'adorais faire ici.

Relevant la tête pour prendre un crayon dans la trousse je vis une silhouette au loin sur le stade, quelqu'un courrait. C'était lui, Edward courrait faisant le tour du stade sans jamais s'arrêter, mes yeux ne pouvait cesser de le regarder. Je le regardais courir encore et encore, on aurait dit qu'il fuyait quelque chose, il ne ralentissait jamais. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il avait un spectateur en passant devant les gradins. Je baissais la tête automatiquement quand il se retournait vers moi prise en fragrant délit de l'avoir regardé aussi longtemps. Reprenant là où je m'étais arrêter, j'ouvrais mon carnet à dessin voulant commencer. Mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit, je savais pertinemment qu'Edward n'allait pas tarder à venir me rejoindre, c'était tout lui ça, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

-Le spectacle ta plus ? Me demandait-il alors qu'il montait les marches deux par deux pour arriver jusqu'à moi.

-J'étais venue pour te parler mais tu courrais déjà alors...voulais-je m'expliquer alors qu'il prenait place à mes côtés en souriant.

-Je rigole Isabella, disait-il en s'esclaffant. Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de drôle là-dedans. Alors comme ça tu me cherchais ! Serait-ce le bon moment ?

-Sûrement lui dis-je en soufflant fermant mon cahier le rangeant dans mon sac.

-Est-ce si difficile que ça à me parler ? Me demandait-il doucement.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, j'ai fait la promesse aux filles d'essayé de les aider. Elles...ont honoré leurs promesses, à moi de faire pareil ! Et on va pas dire que tu m'a laissé le choix.

Dans quoi m'étais-je fourré moi encore ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas étudier tranquillement sans personne pour venir troubler mes seuls moments de tranquillité ?

-C'est si pénible que ça que de m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fuis comme la peste.

-Tu connaît déjà les réponses à tes question Edward, dis-je en regardant devant moi. Ce n'est pas comme si je te l'avais jamais dit !

Edward ne disait rien pendant un moment, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi. Il ne disait rien mais son regard le faisait pour lui. Il devait réfléchir à tout ce que je lui avais dit à chaque fois qu'il m'avait approché.

-Cette mascarade c'était pour ne pas que je t'approche, disait-il presque en chuchotant.

La façon qu'il l'avait dit...c'était comme si c'était douloureux pour lui, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine, c'était pas mon but. Lui était gentil et moi…c'était moi la méchante dans l'histoire-là.

-Je n'avais pas le choix Edward, tu...tu refuses de m'écouter. Combien de fois je t'aie expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas que on te voie avec moi ? Combien de fois je t'aie dit que pour ton bien tu devrais te tenir éloigner de moi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment sont les adolescents, ils sont toujours besoin de rabaissé les autres pour se sentir mieux, s'ils nous voient ensemble tu pourras dire adieu à ta vie social.

-Donc...c'est pour mon bien que ta fait ça ? Disait-il d'une voix dure, je relevais les yeux vers lui surpris par sa colère soudaine.

Son visage avait pris une certaine dureté à mon égard, cela me fit peur, jusqu'ici je n'étais pas habitué à voir cette expression sur son visage. J'avais toujours vue le garçon gentil, pas le garçon en colère. Il se levait brusquement me faisant sursauté quand il donnait un coup de pied dans la barre de fer de l'estrade. Fallait que je parte avant qu'il ne s'emporte sur moi, Edward me faisait peur.

Je ne le quittais pas des yeux, prête à partir dès qu'il bougerait, ne bloquant plus la seule allée qui me permettrait de fuir. Je pouvais tout aussi bien passer au-dessus des bancs mais il me rattraperait tout aussi vite. Il due voir la peur sur mon visage, car quand il se retournait vers moi son regard s'adoucit.

Sans que je mis attende il se mit accroupit devant moi, ses mains de chaque côtés de mon corps. Je me tendais face à cette distance trop rapprochée, il ne devait pas l'avoir vue car il posait deux doigts sous mon menton pour que je le regarde.

-Je suis désolé, disait-il en fixant son regard dans le mien. Désolé de mettre mit en colère c'est juste que...j'en ai marre que l'on prenne les décisions à ma place soi-disant pour mon bien. Je comprends mais Isabella...je sais que ce n'est pas la première raison qui te pousse à me fuir...à fuir mon amitié. Dis-moi, s'il te plaît.

Que pouvais-je faire ? Il était bien trop proche de moi, puis je n'allais pas me confier à lui, même si tout le lycée était au courant de cette histoire. C'était tout de même pas une raison pour lui raconter !

Jamais quelqu'un m'avait regardé comme lui le faisait, c'était hypnotisant. Ses yeux cherchaient une réponse dans les miens. Je n'arrivais même pas à prononcer une syllabe, ma bouche s'ouvrait mais les mots ne se sortaient pas.

Alors j'hochais la tête de droite à gauche pour faire office de non. Il soufflait avant de reprendre sa place à mes côtés. Je me détendais automatiquement même s'il était encore trop prêt à mon goût vu que son bras touché le mien.

-Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à honorer ma part de mon contrat, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

J'avais de la peine pour lui, il voulait juste apprendre à connaître une fille qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un lui fasse du mal. En gros je lui faisais de la peine malgré moi. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je vis des élèves arrivés vers le stade alors avant qu'ils nous voient ensemble je me lever sous le regard d'Edward.

-Je suis désolé, lui dis-je avant de partir à mon prochain cour le cœur lourd.

Il avait beau m'énerver par son manque total d'inquiétude pour sa vie social, j'apprécier tout de même sa compagnie. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien à première vue. Ce qui était rare dans ce lycée, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de ruiner sa vie sociale et d'être blesser par la même occasion une fois cela m'avait suffi.


	8. Chapitre 8

Merci à mes deux super lectrices qui me poste toujours un petit message suite à mes chapitre, cela me va droit au cœur, dommage que vous êtes si peut nombreuses.

Peut-être que ma fic ne plaît pas !

Bonne lecture...

Chapitre 8

Point de vue d'Edward

La vie ne pouvait pas être aussi pourrie, depuis qu'Isabella m'avait parler il y avait une semaine je détestais encore plus le lycée. J'avais penser que dans la noirceur de cette établissement Isabella et moi pourrions nous soutenir mutuellement. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était un peut comme moi, aimant le calme et la solitude détestant les lycéens. Du moins c'est ce que j'avais penser !

Mais la réalité était tout autre, je savais qu'il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle elle me repoussait mais j'ignorais encore laquelle, ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir demander. Mais elle avait refuser de me dire quoi que ce soit, j'avais bien vue la peur sur son visage quand je m'étais énerver.

Je l'étais pas contre elle, Isabella avait ses propres raison, mais...j'étais en colère contre mes parents qui m'obligeait chaque jours à allé au lycée, contre ces abrutis de lycéen qui se pensaient mieux que les autres. Si Isabella refusait mon amitié c'était de leurs fautes et je détestais cela.

Isabella c'était même excusé, j'avais abandonné tout espoir, mais savoir qu'elle était désolé me faisait pensé qu'au fond d'elle...elle aurait aimé elle aussi me connaître un peut plus. Si seulement elle avait voulue m'expliquer son autre raison, j'aurais pue essayé de la comprendre.

A la maison l'ambiance n'était pas terrible, j'avais encore moins envie d'être avec les membres de ma famille. J'en voulais à mes parents de me forcer à sortir, à chaque sortie qu'Emmett et Jasper avaient, ils me forçaient à les accompagnés.

Alors pour me venger je restais renfermer dans ma chambre bien plus qu'avant, pour le grand malheurs de ma mère. Elle ne comprenait pas...tout ce qu'elle avait fait jusque là avait empirer les choses. Depuis tout petit elle m'avait toujours laissé décider par moi même, mais voilà que les choses avaient changé, pour je ne sais quel raison.

Mon père quand à lui était souvent d'astreinte à l'hôpital, donc je le voyais très peut. Son collègue qui prenait d'habitude le relais avait eux des problèmes d'ordres familiales, il était donc parties quelques temps. Ils étaient donc en manque de personnelle, à chaque fois que le téléphone sonnait ma mère redoutait son départ. Nous savions tous que c'était pour sauvez des vies, et que c'était son métier qui voulait ça, mais c'était pas facile quand c'était tout les jours.

Mes frères eux vivaient leurs propre vie, Emmett était toujours aussi déterminé à vouloir Rosalie dans son lit, quand à Jasper il s'occupait surtout à sa passion, les motos.

J'avais beau réfléchir à comment faire pour organisé une sortie tous ensemble rien ne me venait. Il fallait absolument qu'Isabella soit de la partie, comme ça je passerais un peut de temps avec elle.

En même temps comment expliqué à mes frères que je pouvais leurs arranger une sorte de rencard avec les filles qu'ils convoitaient ? Mon lien, si faible soit-il, était Isabella. C'était elle qui allait les permettre de se rencontrer, alors elle devrait être présente.

J'espérais juste qu'Emmett n'en fasse pas toute une histoire, le connaissant c'était peine perdus, mais sachant qu'il allait revoir sa belle Rosalie, il ne ferais peut-être pas le difficile.

Nous étions jeudi soir, j'étais rester pour une fois dans le salon avec mes deux frères. Emmett et moi regardions un mach de basket à la télé. Enfin c'était plus Emmett qui regardait, moi j'étais dans mes pensées essayant de trouver une bonne façon pour proposer la sortie sans qu'il n'en fasse tout un cinémas. Vue que Jasper était allé chercher des boissons dans le garage j'en profité pour me lancer, un par un serait sûrement plus facile à gérer.

-Emmett, l'appelais-je alors qu'il était figer devant la télé mâchant sa pizza que l'on avait commander avant que le match ne commence.

-Hum, disait-il ne lâchant pas l'écran des yeux.

-J'ai...j'ai un truc à te dire...

-Si c'est pour débarrasser de la table c'est au tour de Jasper !

-Non Emmett ce n'est pas ça, je...tu te souvient le soir de la fête sur la plage...

-Oh que oui Rosalie était divine ce soir là, me coupait-il en souriant bêtement sans pour autant quitter l'écran des yeux.

-Oui, donc j'étais avec une fille et...

-Alors j'avais raison ? Me demandait-il en se retournant vers moi brusquement. Ta branché cette fille ? JASPER EDWARD A PECHO, hurlait-il depuis le canapé.

Il était pas possible ! Emmett ne pouvait pas juste pensé une seule seconde qu'une fille et un garçon pouvait être juste ami, toute suite il ne pouvait s'agir que de sexe.

-Non mais non, j'ai rien pécho du tout qu'es-ce que tu raconte, m'énervais-je.

-Bas alors quoi ? Qu'es-ce que vous faisiez ensemble?

-On as parlé c'est tout Emmett, simplement parlé. Et puis ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler, mais d'un plan pour que tu puisse la revoir ta Rosalie. Cette fille connaît Alice et Rosalie, je peut nous arrangé une sortie tous ensemble si vous voulez.

Emmett ne bougeait pas la bouche grande ouverte, je savais pas se qui lui prenait tout d'un coup. Etait-il malade ? Allait-il rester ainsi pour toujours ? C'était marrant à voir, mon frère avait toujours eu de la répartie et là il semblait...comme bloqué.

-Qui as pécho qui ? Demandait Jasper en arrivant les sodas en mains.

-Personne, lui dis-je en me vautrant dans le canapé.

-Bas Emmett qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demandait-il le voyant qui n'avait pas bouger.

-Edward il...Rosalie...comment tu peut...pas possible...

J'aurais due filmer cela, il en aurait entendue parler toute sa vie. Pauvre Emmy, impossible de croire que moi je puisse lui arranger le coup avec cette fille. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qu'elle fille.

-Il y a avait quoi dans cette pizza ? Rigolais Jasper en prenant une part prenant place sur le canapé.

J'hossais les épaules, ça faisait un moment que j'avais arrêté d'essayé de comprendre les réactions de mon grand frère.

-Tu comprend rien toi, Edward il...il peut nous organisé une sortie avec les filles! Se reprenait Emmett me lâchant pas du regard.

-Hein ? Quelle filles ? Demandait Jasper perdus, c'est vrai, il venait juste d'arrivé, il ne pouvait pas comprendre les micros phrases de notre frère.

-Rosalie et Alice ! De quelles filles veut tu que je parle ? S'offusquait Emmett.

-Quoi ? Mais comment ? Disait Jasper en finissant par me regarder, je soufflais. Finalement leurs parlé ensemble aurait était plus simple.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui connaît les filles, finis-je par dire.

-Toi ? Tu connaît quelqu'un ? Qui ?

Et voilà, Jasper aussi s'y mettait. Pourquoi c'était si difficile pour eux de croire que moi aussi je parlais avec d'autres lycéen. Ok j'aimais pas les fêtes et tout regroupement populaires, mais c'était pas pour autant que je ne savais pas parler avec d'autres personnes que ma famille. J'étais fait comme tout le monde, des oreilles, une bouche, une langue, des yeux, à croire que j'étais pas normal. Du moins pas assez pour parler avec des personnes de mon âges !

-Quoi...je suis pas si insociable que tout le monde semble le penser dans cette maison, râlais-je en fixant le match qu'Emmett avait délaisser.

-Et ça serait quand et où ? T'entait Jasper dans sa confusion.

Alors là ? C'était bien là mon problème ! Je ne savais pas se que les jeunes du lycée aimait faire dans cette ville, c'est pour cela que j'avais besoin de mes frères.

-Pourquoi pas ce week-end, si elles sont disponible ? Pour le lieu je vous laisse faire, moi je m'en fiche tant que...enfin bref.

J'allais pas tout de même pas dire tant qu'Isabella était là, ils comprendraient toute suite.

-Et tu viendrait avec nous ? Me demandait Emmett ahuris.

-Je pense pas que les filles suivront si leur copine n'est pas là, et si je viens pas elle viendra sûrement pas.

Si il y avait bien une chose que je savais, c'est qu'Isabella serait difficile à convaincre. Mais elle m'avait demander un service, si je voulais que mon plan fonctionne je lui ferais comprendre comme à mes frères qu'elle devrait être présente.

-Pourquoi tu ferrais ça ? Me demandait Emmett suspicieux.

-Peut-être que j'en ai marre d'entendre tes plans les plus débiles les uns que les autres toutes les semaines ! Et puis si je sors volontairement maman me lâcheras un peut, ne m'obligeant plus à vous suivre lors de vos sorties.

-Là je te reconnaît mieux, tu aurais due le dire tout de suite, me disait Emmett faisant rire Jasper.

Mais je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas dupe, Jazz remarquait toujours ses choses là. Je ne sais pas comment il faisait, mais c'était quasiment impossible de lui mentir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne me faisait pas de remarque ce contentant de regarder le match, quand à moi je restais avec eux pour une fois.

Après tout même si je détestais leurs sorties avec « leurs amies », passé du temps avec mes frères me plaisait. Ils étaient simple eux, nous étions toujours très franc les uns avec les autres, c'était bien les seules à qui je pouvais vraiment faire confiance.

Point de vue de Bella

Que faisais-je ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir laissé entraîner là-dedans ? Et surtout pourquoi lui avais-je dit oui ?

Edward m'avait bien eu, je n'avais pas vraiment eux le choix que d'accepter. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Rosalie et Alice comptaient sur moi, je ne pouvais pas les décevoir alors qu'elles avaient tenue leurs promesses.

Et voilà où cela me menait, j'étais avec les filles dans un endroit bondé de monde se que je détestais le plus. Il n'avait pas pue trouver une sortie plus...calme, plus...discrète ? Non monsieur nous avait invité à une foire, un samedi en plus. C'était bondé, il y avait tellement de monde que j'avais presque peur de perdre les filles de vue. Elles étaient concentrer essayant de voir les garçon arrivé, nous nous étions donné rendez-vous à l'entrer.

Edward m'avait dit que si je venais pas avec Rosalie et Alice, ses frères se poseraient des tonnes de question, chose qu'il voulait évité. Il m'avait dit je cite « J'ai dit à mes frères que je connaissais une fille qui connaissait Rosalie et Alice, et que grâce à toi je pouvais organisé une sortie. Mais si toi tu n'est pas la, il serait logique que les filles ne viennent pas non ? Et vice versa, donc Isabella tu est obligé de venir, sans toi c'est impossible. Soit tu vient soit tu devra dire à tes amies que je ne peut pas vous aidez ! ».

Alors j'avais dit que je viendrais à regret. Comment avais-je fait avec Phil ? C'était simple, depuis deux jours Phil revenait très tard le soir, quand il rentrait j'étais déjà couché. Alors je ne lui avais rien dit, de toute façon il s'en fichait de savoir se que je faisais de mes journées. Il fallait juste que je sois vigilante, que je ne rentre pas trop tard pour préparer le dîné, et pour être sur d'être rentrer avant lui.

Les filles parlait entre elle en attendant les garçon, j'écoutais distraitement leurs conversation pour ne pas paraître impolie tout en regardant les alentours. C'était assez étrange, en scannant tout les visages aux alentours je ne reconnaissait personne. Pas que je connaisse tout les lycéen de mon lycée...mais c'était pas par ce que j'aimais ma solitude que je regardais pas le monde qui m'entourais.

Au contraire, j'aimais observer les gens...que ça soit un promeneur du dimanche, ou un simple élève discutant avec ses amis. Les personnes était généralement facile à cerner, rien qu'en les observants on pouvait deviné quel genre de personne ils étaient, quel sentiment il éprouvait à cette instant.

Je m'amuser parfois à essayé de deviné quel vie ils avaient. Bien sur je ne pouvais pas réellement savoir s'ils avaient des enfants, s'ils étaient marié ou encore quel genre de problèmes ils rencontraient. Tout ça était dans ma tête, c'était factice.

-Dit Bella, tu sais pourquoi les garçons nous ont donné rendez-vous ici ? Me demandait Alice me sortant de mes pensées.

J'hossais les épaules, moi tout ce que je savais c'est que Edward m'avait forcé à venir, et rien que pour ça j'allais le détester encore plus.

-Edward ma juste donné le lieu et l'heure !

-C'est vraiment sympas de sa part...tu es sur que il n'y as rien entre vous ? Me demandait Rosalie en croissant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

-Non, bien sur que non ! Il me rend service c'est tout. Leurs dis-je en baissant mon regard sur mes chaussures.

Alice allait ajouter quelques chose quand ses yeux fixer quelque chose derrière moi. En voyant qu'elle ne disait rien je jeté moi aussi un coup d'œil, et là je vis que mon cauchemars allait commencer, ils étaient là. Quand je dis ils, c'était surtout lui, Edward marché vers nous un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Va y souri, me dis-je à moi même, tu va pas sourire longtemps c'est une promesse. S'il croyait avoir gainier en arrivant à me faire venir à cette sortie, il se mettait le doigts dans l'œil. De toute façon, maintenant que j'avais fait ma part du contrat, les filles allait me laisser tranquille, et Edward Cullen par la même occasion. J'allais enfin pouvoir reprendre ma vie de lycéenne invisible...enfin je l'espérais de tout mon cœur.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Point de vue d'Edward

Mais qu'avait Isabella ? Pourquoi elle me parlait à peine ? Pourquoi était-elle si...si désintéresser ?

Ok je l'avais forcer à venir, mais c'était pas une raison pour ne pas apprécier cette sortie à six.

J'avais fait exprès de choisir un lieu ou très peut de lycéen venait, c'était bien trop loin de notre petite ville. Nous étions très peut à avoir le permis ainsi qu'une voiture à disposition. La foire du centre ville leurs suffisait amplement.

Vue que Isabella ne voulait surtout pas que l'on nous voit ensemble, j'avais voulue lui faire plaisir en choisissant un lieu loin du lycée, un endroit où elle ne pourrait plus se soucier de ma vie social. Mais au contraire profité de l'endroit et des personnes qui l'accompagné.

Mais non même en faisant ça elle faisait ça buter, aimait-elle vraiment aucune compagnie ? Préférait-elle être seule tout le temps ? Moi aussi j'aimais la solitude, mais parfois j'avais aussi l'envie d'être avec ma famille, avec mes frères.

Quand mes frères et moi avions vue les filles, nous étions plus que ravie. Eux sûrement plus que moi, mais j'étais tout de même content qu'elle ait tenue sa promesse, elle était venue et j'allais passer la journée avec elle. Apprendre réellement à la connaître, et cette fois elle n'aurait eux aucun argument pour me repousser.

Mais j'avais vite déchanter en voyant la distance qu'elle mettait entre nous. Isabella m'avait à peine dit bonjours, elle parlait seulement quand ont lui posé une question, se laissant entraîné à travers la foire.

Mes frères eux étaient ravis, ils avaient prit place chacun à coté des filles, et discutait encore et encore, inlassablement. A vrai dire j'étais un peut jaloux, ils faisaient connaissance eux, apprenait à connaître les deux filles, moi c'était à peine si Isabella remarquait ma présence.

Alors que les filles discutaient entre elles et qu'Emmett était partie je ne sais où cherchant une attraction qui pourrait impressionné sa belle Rosalie. Jasper venait lui à mes cotés, je n'étais pas à l'écart, j'essayais juste de comprendre Isabella Swan ne la quittant pas des yeux.

-Tu sais que pour sortir avec quelqu'un, il ne suffit pas de la regarder ! Me disait Jasper en me donnant un coup de coude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Lui demandais-je en détournant les yeux d'Isabella pour regarder mon frère.

-Elle te plaît ? Me demandait-il en jetant un regard vers les filles.

Je me tendais aussitôt ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait s'imaginer encore ?

-Non pas du tout, lui dis-je un peut trop sur la défensive.

-Ah oui donc...pourquoi tu n'as pas cesser de la regarder depuis que nous sommes arrivé hum ?

Ok, la il m'avait eu ! Mais c'était pas par ce qu'elle me plaisait, je voulais juste la comprendre, découvrir qui elle était. Pourquoi elle se laissait faire par James et tout les attardés du lycée,alors que je savais éperdument qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se défendre. Et surtout je voulais être son ami. Quitte à en payer les conséquences, je m'en fichais éperdument de ce qui pouvait m'arriver par la suite. J'avais le droit de choisir mes amis non ?

-Je...j'aimerais juste être son ami, lui dis-je en soufflant en repensant à toute les fois où nous en avions parler avec Isabella, alors qu'elle me repoussait constamment.

-Son ami hein ? Me disait Jasper septique.

-Bas oui ! Pourquoi c'est si dur à comprendre ? Ralais-je en commençant à m'énerver.

Jasper me jugea un instant avant détourner les yeux vers les filles. Emmett était de nouveau auprès d'elle, les entraînants vers une attraction. Nous les suivîmes jusqu'aux fameux jeu du marteau. Évidement Emmett voulait montrer à sa belle la super force qu'il avait en lui.

Bien sur il ne s'arrêtait pas là, nous avions eu droit à une multitude d'attraction de ce genre. Isabella se prêtait même au jeu en participant à quelques uns. Mais à mon grand malheur à part quelques croisement de regard, pas une seule fois nous nous parlions.

Point de vue de Bella

Que c'était dur de ne pas lui parler, de faire comme si...comme si j'étais toujours autant énerver par lui !

Oui je lui en voulais toujours de m'avoir forcer à venir, mais je n'étais plus aussi énerver à présent. Bizarrement j'avais même envie moi Isabella Swan de lui parler, nos conversation bizarres me manquait. C'était pas normal, je devrais mettre de la distance avec lui...mais le voir là tout près et essayer de ne pas lui adresser la paroles était plus difficile que je ne l'aurais crue. Alors quand ils parlaient ce qui était bien rare, j'écoutais attentivement se qu'il disait.

Les filles n'était pas dupes, j'étais sensé être la fille qui liée tout ce petit monde, et je n'adressais pas un mot à Edward. Quand Emmett était partie faire je ne sais quoi elle en avait profité pour me questionné.

Mais que pouvais-je leurs dire ? J'avais tout simplement fait la cruche, et pour je ne sais quel raison elles c'étaient mise à se sourire mutuellement. Ses filles était totalement bizarres, limite flippantes. C'était comme si elles se parlaient silencieusement ! Peut-être étaient-elles télépathes ? J'en doutais sérieusement, sinon elle ne m'aurait pas poser toutes ses questions !

J'avais fini par me détendre un peut plus au fil de la soirer participant à certain jeux. Et curieusement je m'amusais bien, l'ambiance était détendue et apprécier vraiment de ne pas croiser un des élèves du lycée. Je commençais à me demander si Edward n'avait pas fait exprès de nous faire venir ici. Un endroit où je n'aurais pas peur qu'on les voit avec moi.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de me questionné plus que les filles m'entrainère vers une attraction celle du train fantôme.

-Isabella ça te dérange pas si tu t'assoie avec Edward, me disait Alice en me regardant avec son regard qui disait je suis désolé mais ta pas le choix.

-Y a que deux places dans les wagons, me disait à son tour Rosalie en me faisant un petit sourire.

Mon ventre se crispait face à leurs demande. En faite c'était assez bizarre, une part de moi était contente de pouvoir m'asseoir avec lui, mais une autre par de moi...était complètement statufié. C'est vrai, que penser t-il du faite que je l'avais ignorer toute la soirer, lui qui avait l'air si content de me voir en arrivant. Me détester t-il à présent ?

-Pas de soucis dis-je les surprenant toutes les deux vue comment elle me regardait.

-Tu es sur, par ce que depuis le début...

-Ça ira les filles, il est normal que vous souhaitait chacune monté à coté de votre...rancart leurs dis-je en grimaçant en regardant les deux deux garçon rire face à leur frère qui n'avait pas l'air de rire à leur blague vue la tête qu'il faisait.

Edward croisait mon regard et je me détournais vers les filles qui s'excusaient encore une fois . Je vous assure que ça ira, répétais-je une nouvelle fois en leurs faisant un petit sourire faux bien entendue.

Elles me remerciaient et nous retournons vers les garçons. Edward avait l'air complètement dans ses pensées alors que nous faisions la queue pour faire un tour dans l'attraction. J'avais voulue lui parler avant d'entrer dans un des wagon mais...ignoré si je devais m'excuser d'être aussi distante depuis le début de la soirée, ou alors me taire et lui montrer que j'étais encore énerver contre lui. Même si ce n'était plus le cas à présent !

Je n'eus pas le loisir de réfléchir plus que nous arrivions devant l'accueil du train pour monter dans le wagon, par chance nous pûmes tous prendre le même train. Les filles s'installèrent avec leurs rencart respectif alors qu'Edward montait dans un wagon vide. J'avais deux choix devant moi, soit je monté à l'arrière Edward, ou avec lui.

Prenant un peut de courage et surtout en voyant le regard nerveux d'Edward en regardant les gens aux alentours, je montais avec lui sous regard surpris. Toujours sans le regarder, je m'installais confortablement alors qu'un homme ayant la vingtaine rabaissait la barrière de sécurité.

-Tu...

-Oui ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers lui heureuse qu'il entame un semblant de conversations.

Il me jugeât un moment de ses yeux vert avant de regarder de nouveau devant lui en soufflant la mâchoire serrer.

-Non rien.

Mince, ça allait donc être moi qui allait devoir briser la glace. En même temps c'était de ma faute, à vouloir toujours tout contrôler j'avais repousser une nouvelle fois la seule personne qui me osait me parler. Il avait tout de même du culot, voire même de la folie de vouloir être mon ami, n'importe qui dans ce lycée me fuyait comme la peste. A l'exception de James ou de ses acolytes bien sur.

Bon j'étais pas la seule fautif non plus, il m'avait tout de même forcer à venir à se stupide rendez vous ! Qui n'en n'était même pas un en plus.

Le train avançait nous entraînant dans un tunnel noir, il faisait sombre et humide, comme si on humidifiait la pièce à de multitude reprise avec un brumisateur géant. Il y avait de faible lumières de couleurs avec un effet de brumes que nous traversions. A certain moment des gens déguiser en vampire ou en zombie apparaissait subitement.

Parfois c'était simplement de vieux squelettes, à chaque fois je sentais Edward sursauté légèrement, jusqu'à se qu'un jeu de lumières nous traversent représentant un fantôme, cette fois moi aussi je sursautais. Quand à Edward il sautas presque de son siège, sur le coup sa main se posait sur la mienne.

Sur le coup, je n'eus pas de mouvement de recul. Je détestais quand on me touchait généralement, mais sa main était...chaude, et douce. Il la retirait de lui même alors que j'avais poser mes yeux sur sa main étonné de sa chaleur.

-Désolé, bredouillait-il en détournant le regard.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui dis-je en me frottant la main qui avait touché la sienne. Tu...tu n'est pas friand de se genre d'attraction, repris-je en espérant briser la glace.

-En effet...disait-il en baisant la tête, je pensais qu'il allait s'arrêtait là mais il tournait la tête de nouveau vers moi. Comparer à toi...pas une fois tu as eu peur !

-Le jeu de lumière était impressionnant, ça ma fait sursauter !

-Pas assez pour te faire peur. Isabella Swan n'as peur de rien...enfin si mais seulement quand ça la concerne pas !

-Certaine chose sont plus terrifiante que d'autre, dis-je doucement plus pour moi que lui.

Mince, pourquoi avais-je dis ça moi ? Allait-il se poser des questions sur ma déclaration ? Allait-il me poser des questions ?

Personne ne devait savoir, je m'étais promis de ne mêler aucune personne à mes problèmes. C'était à moi et à moi seule de gérer tout ça et surtout de garder ça secret. Si jamais ça venait aux oreilles de Phil, si jamais il savait qu'une autre personne savait ce qu'il...il serait bien capable de me tuée cette fois.

Edward me regardait en fronçant les sourcils avant de détourner le regard en se voûtant légèrement. Il avait de la peine, quelque chose l'attristait, j'espérais que ce ne soit pas mon comportement durant cette soirer qui le rendait triste. Jamais je n'avais voulue le blesser, mais il ne pouvait pas être mon ami, même si plus les jours passé et plus j'avais envie moi aussi de le connaître, d'être son amie.


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plairas. J'ai déjà le suivant de prêt donc avec un peut de reviews je posterais dans la journée. Le chapitre 11 sera plus...il y aura un tournant dans l'histoire bonne lecture à tous.

J'oubliais, je passe une annonce pour trouver une correctrice pour mes fics. J'ai toujours ma fan numéro 1 mais ça serait pour la seconder quand elle as pas le temps. Merci de me laisser un message priver pour que l'on puisse converser avant de confier mes bébés.

Chapitre 10

Point de vue de Jasper

Qu'elle était belle ce soir Alice Brandon, bien plus belle que j'avais pu l'apercevoir de loin au lycée. Son sourire, sa voix, son rire, tout était beau chez elle, même ses nombreuses grimaces qu'elle faisait quand on la charrier étaient belles.

J'étais dingue de cette fille, bon ok je connaissais pas grand chose d'elle, mais ce que j'avais découvert jusqu'ici me plaisait. En plus d'être très belle, c'était une femme avec un bon fond, une curiosité maladive, une envie de tout savoir sur tout et surtout elle avait une impressionnante énergie, cette fille n'arrêtait pas. De toute la soirée elle n'avait pas cessé de parler, mais pas pour ne rien dire comme le ferait certaines filles, non non, ce qu'elle disait était toujours intéressant...du moins ça l'était pour moi.

Faudrait que je pense à remercier Edward de son coup de pouce, sans lui j'aurais sûrement mit encore plus de temps pour approcher une telle fille. Peut-être que je pourrais le remercier en lui offrant une place de concert classique ? Quoi que monsieur préférer peut-être le voir en dvd renfermer dans sa chambre !

Je posais mon regard sur mon frère, il était en compagnie d'Isabella, après le train fantôme c'est deux là était resté côte à côte sans vraiment se parler, mais ils avaient l'air de s'apprécier. C'était déjà étonnant qu'Edward...mon petit frère adresse la parole à quelqu'un hors de notre famille, alors le voir là avec cette fille...c'était assez étrange.

Peut-être que je devrais me renseigner sur cette fille, histoire d'être sûr qu'elle ne s'amuse pas avec mon frère, elle avait l'air gentille et assez timide mais...Edward avait déjà du mal à faire confiance aux gens, à s'intégrer alors si c'était une de ses pétasses qui s'intéressait à lui juste pour s'amuser avec lui pour ensuite l'envoyer balader...Edward en ressortirait encore plus mal et là ça en serait fini, il se renfermerait encore plus sur lui même, quitte à ne plus sortir de la maison. Et ça il en était hors de question.

-Jasper, vient on va voir l'attraction là bas, me disait Alice en me tirant le bras. Je la suivais sans rien dire, je suivrais cette fille au bout du monde s'il le fallait.

Alice m'entraînait vers une attraction assez...impressionnante, c'était le marteau. Elle voulait vraiment monter là-dedans ? Je regardais Alice les yeux ronds.

-Tu veux monter dans le marteau ? Lui demandais-je en désignant l'attraction, avalant difficilement ma salive.

-Oui pourquoi ? Jasper Cullen aurait-il peur ? Me demandait-elle un sourire amusée sur ses lèvres qui me faisait craquer. Ah moins que tu préfère mater Isabella Swan, me disait-elle le plus naturellement possible voyant que je ne lui répondait pas.

J'étais carrément sous le choc là, elle croyait que...Alice Brandon serait-elle jalouse ? Elle attendait impatiemment que je lui réponde, elle me scruter de ses beaux yeux gris bleu.

-Non...enfin moi je veux bien mais...enfin c'est plus pour toi, c'est pas heu...c'est énorme comme attraction. Serait-tu une fille en manque de sensation forte ? Rigolais-je en voyant son regard sérieux.

-Et toi ? Me demandait-elle en me faisant un petit sourire au coin.

-La seule façon de le savoir c'est d'y aller, lui dis-je en lui tendant la main pour l'entraîner vers l'entrée de l'attraction.

Alice prit ma main, et nous faisions la queue pour faire cette attraction de fou. Que me prenait-il au juste ? J'étais loin d'être un fou de ce genre d'attraction, les sensations forte ce n'était pas mon truc. Sauf pour la moto, je pourrais rouler des heures en moto, cette sensation quand je roulais c'était...indescriptible.

-Alors, me disait Alice alors que l'on attendait notre tour. Pourquoi fixer tu Isabella tout à l'heure ? Me demandait-elle en regardant face à elle la foule qui nous précédait.

C'était dingue ça, alors cette fille dont je rêvais depuis des lustres faire simplement sa connaissance...cette fille était jalouse que je m'intéresse à une autre ! Incroyable, tout simplement incroyable, voyant qu'elle allait finir par perdre patience je décider de pas joué avec le feu et de lui dire qu'Isabella ne m'intéressait pas du tout.

Peut-être qu'elle m'en dirait plus à son sujet, histoire de me rassurer un peu quand au motivation de cette fille auprès de mon frère. Quoi que je doutais de son impartialité, Isabella était tout de même son amie.

-Je réfléchissais juste !

-A quel moyen de la faire craquer, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Je me mis face à elle, lui relevant le menton de mon doigts. Elle devait pas penser cela, la seule fille que je voulais faire craquer c'était elle, personne ne comptait à mes yeux plus qu'elle.

-Non, sinon je ne serais pas là avec toi, risquant ma vie sur cette attraction du diable lui dis-je en lui faisant un sourire sincère. Alice retrouvait alors le sourire, j'en profitais pour la questionner. Je me demandais juste...tu la connaît bien ?

-Pas vraiment, m'avouait-elle en haussant des épaules. Je la connais seulement depuis ma fête, c'est une fille assez solitaire. Pourquoi ?

-Je m'inquiète pour Edward, lui avouais-je. Il est…

-Tu ne devrais pas, me disait-elle en riant toute seule. Tu crois tout de même pas que c'est Isabella qui cours après ton frère ?

-Bas...

-Jasper...c'est Edward qui lui cours après, je sais pas grand chose. Seulement qu'Isabella nous as demander de tenir éloignée Edward d'elle à chaque fois qu'il l'approcher.

Alors la...non c'était pas possible, Edward...non Alice devait se tromper là c'était pas possible. Mon frère détestait ce lié aux autres, alors courir après une fille…

Il m'avait dit vouloir être l'ami d'Isabella, sur le moment je ne l'avais pas vraiment cru. C'est vrais combien de fois il avait essayé de faire croire aux parents qu'il n'avait pas de problème pour communiquer avec les autres, combien de fois nous avons dû le forcer à sortir de sa chambre pour le faire rentrer dans le monde réel.

Il aimait s'enfermer dans sa chambre n'en sortant juste pour manger et encore. Personne ne savait réellement ce qu'il faisait, mais nous nous inquiétons tous pour lui. Puis nos parents avait finalement décidé de le forcer à sortir...le faire scolariser dans le même lycée que nous, ce jour là il avait réagit tellement violemment faisant pleurer notre mère.

Alors pour moi c'était impossible ce que me disait Alice, elle devait forcément se tromper.

-On doit pas parler du même Edward Alice, lui dis-je en la regardant sérieusement.

-Edward Cullen c'est bien ton frère non ? J'opinais silencieusement. Bas alors si on parle du même Edward, et je peux te dire qu'il est long à comprendre. Tu n'imagine pas combien de fois on as due sauvé Isabella de ses apparition soudaine. Quoi que je pense qu'à présent ce n'est plus la peine vue qu'elle à l'air de ne plus le repousser. Cette fille est vraiment une solitaire, elle est toujours toute seule et ne cherche pas à se faire des amis. Mais pourquoi tu t'inquiète comme ça ? Je suis sur qu'Edward peut très bien…

-C'est compliqué Alice, Edward est très...compliqué...

-Oh...je ne vous connais pas très bien mais...tu devrais le laisser se débrouiller avec Isabella. C'est deux là pourrait très bien s'être trouvé, j'ai un sixième sense pour ce genre de chose crois moi.

-Ouais….Alice c'est pas pour te vexer mais Edward est...enfin on verra. Allez vient la foule avance, allons risquez notre vie!

Alice pouffait et moi...bas disons que je ravalais mes craintes. Si Alice voulait faire cette attraction, je la ferais, en aucun cas je voulais qu'elle pense que j'étais un peureux, un mec sans courage, une femmelette. NON, j'étais un mec un vrai et j'allais lui prouver.

Point de vue d'Alice

Il était trop mignon mon Jasper, Isabella avait assuré et je lui redevrais ce coup pour le reste de ma vie. Au début j'avais pensé que Jazz….oui je le surnommais Jazz bien avant de le rencontrer pour de vrai, j'adore ce surnom c'est craquant comme lui.

Passons, donc je disais qu'avant ce soir j'avais peur que Jazz soit juste quelqu'un de physiquement beau mais rien dans le cerveau, après tout au lycée les mecs étaient assez….nul, pensant qu'au nombres de filles avec qui ils pouvaient couchés. Mais mon Jazz, en plus d'être très beau, il était intelligent, très à l'écoute. A chaque conversation il écoutait vraiment partageant avec moi son opinion, il ne faisait pas semblant d'écouter bien au contraire. En plus de ça il était très gentil!

J'avais bien vue que ça l'enchantait pas de faire le marteau, mais il l'avait fait et ça avait était génial. De plus il m'avait tenue la main durant tout le long, nous avions hurler tout les deux presque tout le temps. Mais que cela faisait un bien fou, je me sentais vivante, une énergie de malade.

Quand on eu retrouver la terre ferme, Jasper soufflait un grand coup, c'est vrai qu'il était un peut blanc.

-Ca va Jasper? Lui demandais-je le voyant prendre de longue respiration.

-Hein...heu oui oui je….c'était...cool, me disait-il en se redressant reprenant un peu de couleurs.

C'était trop choux, il était un peu mal suite aux fortes sensation mais faisait comme de rien n'était devant moi.

-Tu veux recommencer? Lui demandais-je histoire de le charrier un peu.

-Hein? Tu...tu veut refaire le même, c'est à dire que...les autres vont nous chercher et…

-Dit plutôt que le marteau ta plutôt secouer! Prenant le risque qu'il me repousse, je m'approchais de lui prenant sa main dans la mienne. Tu sais Jazz, j'adore quand un homme avoue ses faiblesses, c'est assez sexy, lui dis-je en déposant un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Il me regardait sans bouger, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes. J'avais peur d'être allé trop loin. Peut-être que je lui plaisait pas moi? Mais dans ce cas pourquoi il voulait passer du temps avec moi, c'est bien ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure. Rhoo, si ça n'aurait pas était lui y a longtemps que j'aurais posé la question moi.

-Viens, me dit-il en me prenant la main m'entraînant avec lui. Y a une super attraction là bas qu'il faut que l'on fasse.

J'étais super contente, il ne m'en voulait donc pas pour le bisou sur la joue, et sa main dans la mienne c'était juste...rhoo j'en avais tant rêver, ce mec était juste parfait.


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou à tous, voilà un nouveau chapitre comme promis. En attendant les autres qui sont en attentes de correction. Désoler pour l'attente pour combler un peut mon manque de publication sur les autres fics j'ai fait un grand chapitre 10 pages, perso ce chapitre est l'un de mes meilleurs mais bon c'est moi qui les écris donc je ne peut pas être très objective.

Un grand merci à ceux qui mon envoyé un petit reviews c'est vraiment gentil et ça me va droit au cœur. Par contre une personne ma laissé un reviews pour les fautes, encore une fois cette fic n'est pas corrigé elle le sera quand j'aurais fini les 2 autres, donc patience je fais mon max pour corrigé mes chapitres.

Merci encore de me lire et hésité pas à venir me donné vos avis.

Chapitre 11

Point de vue d'Edward

Pourquoi étais-ce si dure ? Pourquoi elle laissé les filles s'approcher d'elle et pas moi ? Pourquoi j'avais l'impression que sa phrase de tout à l'heure avait un sens caché ?

J'avais bien vue tout à l'heure que ce n'était pas son choix de prendre place avec moi dans le train, elle l'avait fait sous la contrainte. Comment avais-je pus penser que cette sortie m'aurait permis de me rapproché d'elle ? De pouvoir apprendre à la connaître, de lui parler ? C'était impossible...et pourtant durant nos courtes conversation j'avais bien sentie quelques chose, qu'une amitié entre nous deux aurait était possible. On étaient un peut pareille tout les deux se ressemblant sur plusieurs point, puis j'étais bien en sa présence moi.

Mais elle semblait vraiment ne pas vouloir de mon amitié alors j'avais décider de ne plus la forcer. Mais que c'était dur de ne pas lui parler alors qu'elle était juste là à mes cotés. Au début j'avais voulus lui parler...une toute dernière fois mais...je ne pouvais pas supporter un autre rejet de sa part.

Nous avions rejoint les autres, Alice et Jasper étaient partis faire un tour. Emmett ne voyait que sa Rosalie qui j'étais sur allait bientôt finir dans le lit de mon frère comme toutes les filles sur qui il avait jeter son dévolue.

Bella et moi suivions les deux couples une fois que nous étions tous rassembler, nous ne disons pas un mot, du moins pas depuis l'attraction du train. On marchait juste, jusqu'à se que je m'aperçois qu'elle c'était arrêté fixant un point devant elle.

-Bella ? L'appelais-je comprenant pas pourquoi elle c'était arrêté. Bella tu vient ?

-Je...faut que je parte, me disait-elle regardant toujours devant-elle en reculant un peut, un air paniqué sur le visage.

Regardant dans le même direction qu'elle je ne vis pas vraiment ce qu'il lui faisait peur à ce point là.

-Qu'es-ce qui ce passe ? Lui demandais-je en me retournant vers ne va pas partir maintenant Alice et...

-Viens, me disait-elle en me prenant la main pour que je la suive .

Elle m'entraînait à travers la foule allant je ne sais où. Je me laissais faire, sa main était toujours dans la mienne et elle me la serrait très fort. C'était...perturbant, son contact ne me déplaisait pas bien au contraire. J'avais remarquer cela l'autre jour alors que j'avais toucher sa main.

J'ai toujours détester que l'on me touche, depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, même avec ma propre mère. Quand j'étais petit je hurlais quand quelqu'un était trop tactile avec moi, comme ma grand-mère par exemple. Au fil du temps ma famille avait appris à ne pas trop me touché, minimiser les contacts, encore une chose qui faisait que j'étais un garçon différent, du moins au yeux des autres.

Mais quand je touchais Isabella c'était différent, je...son toucher je l'apprécier. Sa main était douce et chaude, je n'avais pas le même réflexe qu'avec les autres bien au contraire je n'avais pas envie d'enlever ma main de la sienne.

Au bout d'un moment Isabella se stoppait nous emmenant prêts d'une toile de tente où devait se passer un spectacle de cirque. Tout autour il y avait tout plein d'animaux que les enfants allait voir pour les caresser.

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis d'un coup se baissais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? A quoi joué t-elle ? On aurait dit qu'elle...qu'elle se cachait de quelqu'un !

-Merde, merde ,merde, disait-elle totalement paniqué regardant encore tout autour d'elle.

-Isabella dit moi se qui ce passe ? Lui demandais-je n'y comprenant rien.

Elle me regardait enfin, et son regard changeait en plus d'être paniqué elle semblait morte de peur.

-Hey, lui dis-je prenant son visage dans mes mains essayant de la calmer. Bella, repris-je calme toi tu nous fait de crise de panique là.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi ?

Elle ancrait pour la première fois son regard dans le mien, nos regard c'était croiser quelques fois mais pas comme ça. J'avais l'impression de me noyer dans ses yeux, elle avait de très jolie yeux chocolat. Dommage qu'aucune vie pétillait à l'intérieur, ils étaient terne, d'une tristesse infinie.

-Faut pas qu'ils me voient, me disait-elle ses yeux toujours ancré aux miens.

C'était à ni rien comprendre, elle était tellement dur à déchiffrer. Qui ne devait pas la voir ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peur ? De qui avait-elle si peur ?

-Qui ça lui demandais-je ?

-L'homme prêt des animaux là bas, il as un grand manteau noir.

Je me décalais pour regarder dans la direction qu'Isabella m'indiquait, en effet il avait bien un homme avec un grand manteaux noir, cheveux cour, un visage qui n'avait rien d'amical. Avant qu'il ne prenne attention à moi je me retournais vers Isabella, elle avait vraiment l'air terrifié.

-Qui est-ce ? Lui demandais-je.

-Un...des amis de Phil, me disait-elle en grimaçant. Ils sont ici...faut pas qu'ils me voient.

-Ton père...

-Mon beau-père me corrigeait-elle en fronçant les sourcils en ayant de la colère dans le regard.

Je ne savais pas si cette haine qu'elle avait à présent dans son regard m'était adresser ou pas mais se brusque changement de tempérament me surpris.

-Edward, reprenait-elle en reprenant cette air grave sur son visage. Si Phil apprend que je suis sortis...elle frissonnait.

-Tu lui as pas dit ? Elle me fit non de la tête.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas dit à son beau-père qu'elle sortait ? Etait-il si protecteur avec qu'elle, qu'il refuserait qu'elle sorte avec des amis ? D'après que les pères sont plus protecteur avec leur fille qu'avec leur fils. Moi j'y connaissais rien, mais j'avais lue quelques articles à se sujet. Vue que mes parents n'avait que des garçons je ne pouvais pas comparer avec les miens.

Et sa mère dans tout ça ? Déjà qu'Isabella était seule au lycée mais si en plus ses parents lui interdisait de sortir avec des amis en dehors des cours !

-Tu peut me ramener s'il te plais, me disait-elle en regardant l'homme qui n'avait pas bouger depuis tout à l'heure.

On aurait dit qu'il attendait quelqu'un, Isabella semblait avoir horriblement peur, comme si elle risquait quelque chose de grave si son beau-père apprenait qu'elle était sortit.

-Mais les autres...

-S'il te plais Edward, me disait-elle en prenant mon bras.

Si je la ramenais...si je demandais aux filles de ramener mes frères, ok dans un premiers temps ils seraient content de passé plus de temps avec elles mais...une fois à la maison je redoutais les réflexions.

Ils ne devaient pas savoir l'intérêt de j'avais pour cette fille, bon Jasper lui c'était trop tard mais ce n'était pas lui que je redoutais le plus, il était très discret et me faisant quasiment jamais de réflexion sur ma vie. Mais Emmett lui, il ne se laissait pas prier, il était du genre tenace et surtout il prenait plaisir à me pourrir la vie.

Mais voyant le désespoir dans les yeux d'Isabella...quelque chose en moi se fissura, toute ma détermination, tout mon désir de lui tenir tête pour pas que l'on s'aperçoit de mon envie d'être ami avec cette fille c'était envolé. Elle avait casé ma muraille, j'allais devoir subir la conséquence de mes actes et j'allais le payé chère.

-Je vais appeler Emmett voir si les filles peuvent les ramener cédais-je.

Isabella opinais et je sortais mon portable pour appeler mes frères. Je m'écartais un peut pour téléphoner tout en gardant un œil sur Isabella, cette fille était étrange...elle avait tellement de personnalité en elle. Parfois elle se montrer comme une fille solitaire, une dure à cuire, et parfois elle semblait si fragile, comme si en la frôlant légèrement elle pouvait se briser en mille morceaux.

C'était assez déconcertant, un sentiment étrange naissait en moi...j'avais tellement envie de la connaître, de tout savoir d'elle, de la protéger. Mais comment faire pour qu'elle me laisse entrer dans sa vie ?

Point de vue de Bella

Il était là...Félix, il était tout prêt, et Démétrie n'était pas loin non plus. J'avais tellement peur qu'ils me voient, s'ils me voyait ici c'était sur qu'il allait en parler à Phil et ça en serait fini de moi. Phil en profiterait pour se défouler sur moi, une raison de plus pour lui, comme s'il avait besoin de justifier ses actes.

J'étais tétanisé, pétrifié, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward m'appelle par ce prénom...Bella. Seul ma mère m'avait appelé ainsi, jamais personne d'autre m'avait surnommé ainsi. Comment savait-il ? La dernière fois que l'on m'avait appelé comme ça c'était un peut avant la mort de ma mère, il y avait de ça six ans.

J'avais eu l'impression d'être redevenue cette petite fille de dix ans quand Edward avait pris mes joues en coupe pour que je me calme. Ces mains étaient si grande, douce et chaude, je m'étais calmer directement ses yeux ancré dans les miens. Il avait un regard hypnotisant, il y avait tant de douceur dans ses prunelles vertes.

Même si j'avais pue également lire de l'inquiétude à mon égard, son regard m'avait envelopper de douceur. Sans ça je ne pense pas que je serais sortie de ma crise de panique.

Il était au téléphone mais pas une fois son regard m'avait quitté, j'espérais de tout cœur que je pourrais partir rapidement d'ici, même si pour ça je devrais partir à pied. Il faudrait bien sur que je cours vite pour arriver à temps avant que Phil ne rentre mais s'il le faudrait je le ferrais.

Une fois qu'Edward est raccroché il revint vers moi.

-C'est bon Alice ramène mes frères alors je vais pouvoir te ramener. Enfin... si tu veut toujours que je te ramène, disait-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux en grimaçant légèrement tournant la tête.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il m'entrait à sa suite un peut plus loin vers les caravanes. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, nous courions aussi vite que possible. Qu'avait-il vue pour nous faire fuir ainsi ?

Il me fit pivoté entres deux caravanes, nous étions collés l'un à l'autre. Il était très très près de moi, l'espace entre les caravane nous obligeant à être très proches. Je voulus lui demandé se qu'il lui prenait mais il posa son doigts sur mes lèvres m'indiquant de pas faire de bruit en me faisant signe des voix qui venait vers nous.

J'eus du mal à me concentrer avec sa proximité, il...nos corps se toucher tellement nous étions si proche, Edward avait même une main sur ma taille. Relevant les yeux vers lui, je ne pue quitter mes yeux des siens. Je comprenais pourquoi ces filles lui courrait après, Edward était vraiment, vraiment très beau, et il avait même une odeur de caramel. Ses doigts qui avait était sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire était descendue sur ma nuque me procurant une chaleur agréable.

Mon cœur se mit à battre très fors, sans que je contrôle mes gestes mes mains se posèrent sur ses avants bras, je le sentis frissonné. Avait-il froid ?

-C'est bon ils sont partit, me disait-il en sortant de notre cachette.

-Qui ça ? Lui demandais-je me reconnectant à la réalité.

-L'homme que tu ma montré il avançait vers nous, heureusement il ne ta pas vue. D'ailleurs tu connaît les autres types qui étaient avec lui ?

Je lui fis signe négativement de la tête , je n'avais même pas vue Félix. D'un cotés c'était pas plus mal, au moins je n'avais pas paniqué ! Edward me fit signe de le suivre en me présentant sa main, que je pris avec une petite hésitation.

Il nous entraînait à travers la foule jusqu'à sa voiture, elle était incroyable, c'était une magnifique Volvo.

-Tu...waouh, elle est à toi ? Lui demandais-je en frôlant la carrosserie du bout des doigts.

-Oui, elle est belle hein, me disait-il tout fière le sourire aux lèvres. Mes parents me l'on offert pour la rentrer, ma mère ma bien eu cette fois ! Me disait-il en fronçant des sourcils.

D'un coups il me parut extrêmement gêné, il déverrouillait la voiture et me fit signe d'entrer.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demandais-je en entrant dans l'habitacle.

Il me regardait un moment sans rien dire. Qu'avais-je dit de mal ? Il avait l'air vraiment mal-alaise.

-Heu...pour que j'accepte mieux le faite d'être scolariser au lycée. J'étais...enfin j'étudiais à la maison avant.

C'était donc pour ça que je ne l'avais jamais vue avant ? Quoi que ignorer qui était qui au lycée donc même s'il aurait était là depuis le collège je ne l'aurais même pas remarquer. Quoi que si...Jessica aurait encore et encore bavasser sur lui et qui c'est ils seraient peut-être ensemble maintenant.

Et surtout il ne serait pas là avec moi. Edward ne m'aurait jamais adresser la parole s'il avait sue le pourquoi du comment personne ne m'adressait la parole au lycée. En y repensant j'éprouvais un sentiment de soulagement qu'il ne connaisse pas cette histoire.

-Oh...et c'était bien d'étudier chez toi ? Lui demandais-je voulant en savoir plus.

Ce garçon m'intriguer de plus en plus, il était en rien comme les garçons que je connaissais. Quoi que là encore j'en connaissait pas beaucoup. Du moins du peut de garçon que je connaissais ! Lui était...Gentil, et il semblait sincère en disant vouloir être mon ami, même si je trouvais cela vraiment ridicule. Qui voulait être ami avec Isabella Swan ?

Il fut étonné de ma question, il secouas la tête en faisant un sourire au coin et démarrais la voiture.

-C'était...différent, me disait-il le regard porté sur la route. Attache toi, peut-être que si tu revient en un seule morceau ta mère convaincras ton beau-père de te laisser sortir plus souvent.

Je me raidissais face à ses mots « ma mère », ce n'était pas sa faute il ne savait pas. Tournant ma tête vers la fenêtre une larme coulait sur ma joue sans que je puisse me contrôler. Rapidement je l'essuyais espérant qu'Edward ne sais aperçue de rien mais il était bien trop observateur pour ça.

-Bella ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Me demandait-il en me jetant des coups d'œil.

-Pourquoi ce surnom ? Lui demandais-je essayant de changer de sujet toujours mon regard posé sur la fenêtre essayant de contrôler mes émotions.

-De quoi ? Me demandait-il.

-Bella, soufflais-je.

Edward ne dit rien un bon moment, voulant absolument avoir une réponse je tournais la tête vers lui, il était perdus dans ses pensées tout en étant concentrer sur la route.

-A vraie dire je ne sais pas vraiment, je trouve que ça te va mieux qu'Isabella, c'est plus...toi. Bella...dit moi qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Lui et ces questions ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas rester juste dans l'ignorance ? Fallait toujours qu'il me pose un nombre incalculable de question, encore et encore.

Je baissais les yeux sur mes mains, parler d'elle allait être dur, mais je lui devais bien ça. Edward était si gentil avec moi, alors que moi je n'avais fait que le rejeter.

-Ma mère...elle m'appelait toujours ainsi quand j'étais petite, lui dis-je alors que les larmes continuait de couler.

-Pourquoi ? Elle le fait plus?Demandait-il. Tournant la tête vers lui, j'essayais de lui faire un petit sourire mais je pense que c'était plus une grimace qu'autre chose. Vue son visage je vis qu'il compris tout seul. Je..., je crus qu'il allait dire qu'il était désolé mais au lieux de ça il posa simplement sa main libre sur la mienne faisant une petite pression.

Je le remerciais silencieusement, j'avais une sainte horreur des « je suis désolé ». Pourquoi les gens disait ça ? Ce n'était pas leurs faute, ce n'était pas eux qui l'avait tué !

Durant tout le reste du trajet il fut silencieux, ce n'était pas gênant bien au contraire. Je crois qu'aujourd'hui j'avais passé une étape, je ne pouvais plus le rejeter. C'était trop tard pour ça, si je le repoussait encore je lui ferrais du mal et à moi aussi. Ce n'était pas mon attention de le faire souffrir, mais les choses n'avait pas changer pour autant, en aucun cas il devait être vue avec moi.

Une fois prêt de chez moi je lui demandais de s'arrêter un peut avant. Si jamais Phil était rentrer il ne devrait pas savoir que j'étais avec Edward, au pire je lui dirais que j'avais était fait un tour dans la forêt. Et si il n'était pas là je ne voulais pas que les voisins crachent le morceaux non plus, valait mieux être prudent.

-Tu est sur que tu veut pas que je t'accompagne ? Je pourrais parler avec ton beau-père et...

-Surtout pas, le coupais-je. Edward faut que tu me fasse une promesse, lui dis-je en me rapprochant de lui, lui faisant face.

-Quoi comme promesse ? Me demandait-il anxieux vue le petit plis qui c'était former sur son front.

Rien que l'idée qu'il puisse faire face à Phil me tordait l'estomac, j'avais serte accepter qu'un garçon comme lui veuille apprendre à me connaître. Mais en aucun cas je ne voulais le mêler à mes histoires, c'était mes problèmes pas les siens. Et surtout rien qu'imaginé que Phil puisse lui faire du mal...je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais.

-J'accepte qu'on se parle au lycée ou ailleurs en toute discrétion mais s'il te plais, tu ne devras jamais parler à Phil, pour aucune raison tu m'entend et encore moins venir chez moi...jamais.

Oui j'avais céder, de toute façon je n'avais plus la force de le repousser mais il fallait qu'il comprenne. Ce n'était pas un jeu, il pourrait risquer sa vie si Phil le voyait chez lui, et ça c'était hors de question .

-Mais...

-S'il te plais, lui dis-je ancrant mon regard au siens posant mes mains sur les siennes.

Il opinait légèrement et je soufflais de soulagement. Puis je vis pour une raison que j'ignorais un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Ça veut dire que ont est amis ? Me demandait-il me souriant comme si je venais de lui dire que le Père Noël allait venir en personne...enfin s'il croyait encore à cette fable grotesque.

-Pas devant les élèves du lycées, sont sourire s'évanouit alors je reprenais. Pour une raison que j'ignore tu tien à me connaître, et je t'avoue que moi aussi alors on pourras se parler après la pause déjeuner aux gradins du stade si tu veut.

-C'est ridicule tu le sais ça ! Me disait-il dans un sourire.

-Pas plus que d'organisé un rencard pour quatre personnes qui auraient pue se présenter sans notre aides.

-Ouais ta pas tord, rigolait-il.

Il était temps pour moi de partir, en regardant l'heure sur le tableau de bord de la voiture je vis que j'avais un peut d'avance du coup, j'allais avoir un peut de temps pour faire le repas.

-A Lundi Edward, lui dis-je avant d'enclencher la poignée de la portière pour sortir.

-Au gradins, me disait-il son visage rayonnant.

-Au gradin répétais-je bêtement en souriant à mon tour.

Prenant mes affaires je sortie de la voiture, Edward redémarrais et après un geste de la main il s'éloignait. J'avançais jusqu'à chez moi mon sourire disparaissant, et voilà j'étais de nouveau seule.

Voyant que la voiture de Phil n'était pas là je soupirais de soulagement, mais j'étais pas encore sortie d'affaire chaque jour que je vivais au prés de lui était comme le dernier, risquant ma vie à chaque instant.

Il suffisait d'un seul mot, d'un seul regard pour qu'il s'en prenne à moi. Je savais qu'un jour il y mettrait fin, un jour je me relèverais plus. Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Il était ma seul famille !


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Point de vue d'Edward

Deux semaines étaient passés depuis que Bella...oui par ce que maintenant je l'appelais toujours Bella, je trouvais que ce petit surnom lui allait bien mieux qu'Isabella. Bien sur on se voyait seulement en cachette, j'avais fini par accepter qu'elle ne veuille pas que l'on nous nous voit ensemble.

Je savais que ce n'était pas par honte d'être vue avec moi, mais elle avait peur pour ma propre personne, elle avait peur pour ma réputation. Si seulement elle savait comment j'en m'en contre fichait de cette réputation ! J'avais beau essayé de lui faire comprendre mais...elle était pire que têtue cette fille.

A la maison je crois que même si je faisais en sorte de rien ne laisser paraître ma mère c'était rendue compte que j'étais un point tendue avant d'aller au lycée. Je ne traînais plus avant d'y allé, en faite c'était tout le contraire j'étais impatient d'être à la pose du midi.

Bon fallait pas rêver non plus, les autres élèves me tapait encore sur le système, certains plus que d'autres. Alors pour faire disparaître ses idiots de mon esprit ou alors juste pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille j'étudiai, toujours un livre en mains, que ce soit durant les interposes, durant le repas ou encore en attendant que mes frères me rejoignent à la voiture pour rentrer. Et quand j'étudiais pas je la cherchait.

Bella se faisait toujours aussi discrète, même si parfois je là voyait de temps en temps avec Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale. Elles, elles avaient réussi à ce que Bella veuille bien qu'elles soit vue avec elle au lycée. Quoi que je crois que les filles ne lui avaient pas vraiment eux le choix.

Quand à mes frères je crois que tout rouler pour eux, enfin du moins pour Jasper. Lui et Alice se voyaient régulièrement, je crois même les avoirs vue une ou deux fois avoir des gestes assez intimes entre eux.

Quand à Emmett c'était autre chose, je crois que Rosalie le faisait mariné ce qui était plutôt drôle à voir. Lui qui avait toujours tout se qu'il désirait sans forcer ça changer un peut . Du coup je l'apprécier un peut plus cette Rosalie, au moins une fille qui ne se laissait pas avoir facilement.

J'attendais patiemment que Bella me rejoins sur les gradins. Pour pas que l'on remarque qu'elle et moi nous parlons ici je continuais à me mettre en tenue et même à faire un tour du stade. Vue qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas je fis un autre tour, jusqu'à se que j'aperçoive James de l'autre cotés d'un gradins parlant avec quelqu'un. M'arrêtant pas loin je vis qu'il était en pleine séance de pelotage avec se qui devrait être Victoria sa copine du moment.

J'allais donc reprendre ma course quand j'entendis un faible non. Cette voix...je l'aurais reconnus entre deux, c'était Bella. Sans attendre une seconde de plus je courrais vers elle, ce que j'y vit fit monter ma colère d'un cran contre James.

Il la tenait fermement contre le mur essayant de l'embrasser et lui disant des choses dans l'oreille, je vis même une de ses mains allant sous le pulls de Bella alors qu'elle essayait de le repousser.

Une fois arrivé près d'eux je repoussais vivement James de Bella, il la relâchait sur le coup de la surprise et elle s'éffrondait sur le sol. James voulus revenir vers elle mais sans que je me contrôle je lui donnait un coup de point dans le visage.

-NE LA TOUCHE PAS, lui hurlais-je furieux.

-Tu croit quoi au juste Cullen, qu'elle est à toi ? Tu veut te la taper c'est ça ? ELLE EST A MOI ! Me disait-il fou furieux, sur le coup je reculais un peut.

Je n'avais jamais vue ce regard venant de James, je savais qu'il était mauvais mais la haine et la colère qu'il avait dans les yeux...c'était grave flippant. Mais j'allais pas laissé Bella toute seul avec James, alors même s'il me mettait à terre je défendrais mon amie quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

-Elle est à personne ! Quand une fille te dit non James c'est signe qu'elle ne veut pas, alors laisse là tranquille ! Lui dis-je avec hargne en serrant les points.

Il allait riposter mais je me mettais devant Bella la protégeant. Il ne la toucherait pas foi de Cullen ! Des personnes commencèrent à se regrouper vers nous en entendant nos hurlement.

-C'est pas fini Isabella, lui disait-il avec haine. Tu c'est très bien toi comme moi comment font finir les chose ! Et toi Cullen...me disait-il avec fureur en grinçant des dents. Tu regretteras ce que tu vient de faire. Me menaçait-il, puis il fit demi-tour.

Aussitôt qu'il partit je me retournait vers Bella, elle était toujours au sol, en boule, sa tête entre ses jambes se berçant d'avant en arrières marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles.

-Bella, lui dis-je en m'accroupissant devant-elle sans la toucher d'abord. Puis vue qu'elle ne réagissait toujours pas, je posais ma main sur son bras mais elle se renfermait encore plus sur elle. Bella c'est moi...c'est Edward, lui dis-je à nouveau.

Doucement elle relevait les yeux arrêtant de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Les larmes coulaient en abondances sur ses joues, les élèves commençaient à venir voir se qui ce passait alors je là prit dans mes bras plaçant une main dans son dos et une autre sous ses jambes pour la soutenir. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué vue qu'elle était légère, je remerciais secrètement Emmett d'avoir demander à maman d'installé une salle de sport à la maison et de m'avoir obligé à faire de musculation avec lui.

Bizarrement Bella se laissa faire, elle se blottis même un peut plus dans mes bras. C'était si bon de l'avoir contre moi, j'avais eu si peur qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Mais malgré ses tremblement, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être blesser, du moins pas physiquement.

Je là déposais à l'abri des regards dans un coin prêts de plusieurs arbres, vue qu'elle s'accrochait toujours à moi en sanglotant légèrement je là gardait contre mon torse lui frottant le dos. A vrai dire je ne savais pas comment faire...quoi lui dire, j'aurais aimer allé chercher Alice et Rosalie car moi et les relations social c'était...enfin jusqu'ici je m'étais comme même bien débrouillé.

-Merci, me soufflait-elle au bout d'un moment alors que ces pleurs c'était calmer.

Les cours avaient déjà commencer mais je m'en fichait, Bella comptait bien plus que mes cours. Malheureusement mes parents allait être en colère que j'ai sécher les cours car ici tout ce sait...enfin presque tout.

J'inventerais quelque chose, ou alors je subirais leurs punitions. C'était eux qui m'avait forcer à venir ici, j'avais jamais voulut que ça arrive moi ! Même si ses derniers temps je leurs en voulais de moins en moins. Si j'avais pas franchit ses portes, jamais je n'aurais pue rencontrer cette fille qui était dans mes bras en ce moment même.

-Il ta fait du mal ? Lui demandais-je voulant être sur qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure. Elle me fit non de la tête en se décollant un peut de moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je en me rappelant des paroles de James.

Bella grimaçait et mit une certaines distance entre nous ses yeux posé sur l'herbe qu'elle arrachait.

-Bella, lui dis-je en lui faisant remonter les yeux face à moi. Dit moi qu'il ne ta pas...j'avais du mal à lui dire, rien que de savoir qu'il aurait pus abuser d'elle me m'était dans un état second.

-Non, me dit-elle seulement.

-Mais c'est pas la première fois qu'il essaye, lui dis-je sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison. Bella opinait sans un mot, une larme coulant de nouveau sur sa joue. Bella, repris-je en posant une main sur sa joue pour qu'elle me regarde. Plus jamais il ne te toucheras je te le promets !

-Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me promettre une telle chose Edward, aussi gentil que tu soit !

Comment ça ? Pourquoi disait-elle une chose pareille ? J'allais faire tout mon possible pour l'aider, quitte à en parler à mes parents...quitte à ce que tout le monde sache qu'elle et moi étions amis. Rien ne comptait plus que sa sécurité.

-Je l'empêcherais ! Lui dis-je sur de moi.

Peut-être qu'il était plus grand et plus costo que moi mais je m'en fichais, si je devais me faire battre par quelqu'un autant que ce soit pour une bonne cause, et Bella était bien plus que ça.

Maman serait fière de moi si je me battais, je pourrais enfin lui dire « bas tu voit maman je me sociabilise ».

-Personne le peut, disait Bella me faisant sortir de mes pensées, comme si elle avait abandonné l'idée de se défendre, de se battre contre James.

-Mais...tu ne peut pas te laisser faire Bella, il n'as aucun droit sur toi. On va allé voir les flics et ….

-Sûrement pas, me disait-elle durement se relevant brusquement. Edward tu doit me promettre de ne jamais rien à dire à qui que ce soit, surtout pas aux flics, ni à tes parents, promets !

Quoi ? Était-elle folle ?

-Mais Bella...

-S'il te plais Edward, si tu tien à moi s'il te plais...

Mais comment allais-je pouvoir faire pour l'aider si on ne pouvait même pas compter sur nos proche ? Moi j'étais inutile tout seul ! Bella me regardait avec tellement de peur que je finissais pas céder.

-D'accord, lui dis-je à regret, mais explique moi...pourquoi James à dit que c'était pas fini ? Pourquoi tu ne veut pas te battre contre lui, le dénoncer...

Si je devais la sauvez de James j'avais besoin de savoir...qu'elle me raconte toute l'histoire. Déjà que ça allait être compliqué de l'aider sans aide extérieur alors si elle me disait rien...c'était peine perdu.

-C'est compliquer Edward , me disait-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête.

-Vue que j'ai déjà sécher un bon nombre de mes cours j'ai toute l'après-midi devant moi, alors j'ai tout mon temps.

Bella me jugeât un moment avant d'opiné en repositionnant contre l'arbre jambes croiser.

-Je...disons que James à toujours voulue se qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir. Avant c'était Victoria, il la persécuter, avant c'était une fille gentille...je ne sais pas comment il as fait mais elle as changer à son contact. Elle se dit amoureuse de lui alors elle lui cède et pardonne tout.

-Qu'es-ce qu'elle as avoir avec toi ?

-Son père est ami avec Phil, depuis toute petite il venait souvent à la maison. Un jour il...je l'ais surpris en train de me regarder alors que je m'habillais dans la salle de bain. Depuis ce jour il fait des allusion, il veut...il veut que je couche avec lui.

Quel pervers, il était pire que ce que je m'étais imaginé venant de lui ! Bella était-elle intéresser par lui ? Non j'en doutais vue comment elle avait réagis.

-Mais toi tu...

-NON, bien sur que non, il est méchant, cruel, ne voit que ça petite personne...rien que de l'imaginé j'ai envie de vomir. Me disait-elle en frissonnant de dégoût. Mais si un jour je veut qu'il me laisse tranquille je vais être obligé de lui donné se qu'il veut.

Lui donné se qu'il veut ? Elle allait tout de même pas se forcer à coucher avec James tout de même ?

-Bella NON, il n'as pas le droite de te forcer !

Bella se relevait en colère, que j'aimais la voir ainsi, pleine de vie, de la rage dans le regard, l'envie de se battre pour elle même.

-Tu ne comprend pas, disait-elle en me regardant ses yeux me fusillant du regard. Soit je lui donne se qu'il veut...soit il le prendra de force. Phil, Phil lui as promit qu'il me donnerait à lui quand l'heure sera venu.

Quoi ? Non...Phil sont beau-père...mais comment...comment peut-on faire ça à sa propre fille...enfin belle-fille c'est du pareille au même. Je me relevais lui faisant face moi aussi en colère à présent.

-Mais...mais il as pas le droit ! Comment un père ou un beau-père peut-il faire ça ?

Bella haussa des épaules avec un sourire triste.

-C'est une sorte de marché qu'il as avec le père de James.

Elle semblait tellement...comme si elle avait arrêté de se battre contre ça...contre se que son beau-père avait décider pour elle. Elle avait perdus espoir...je ne laisserais pas James la toucher...jamais.

Je ne sais pas qu'elle rage me poussait à penser ça, Bella et moi étions amis depuis si peut de temps, mais c'était plus fors que moi...que ma propre volonté. Savoir James lui faire du mal me m'était hors de moi !

-Je ne le laisserais jamais te faire ça Bella, tu m'entend lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras relevant son visage du bout des doigts . Jamais plus il ne te toucheras c'est une promesse. Elle opinait silencieusement avant de posé sa tête contre mon cou.

Je l'entraînais avec moi là où , où nous étions installé tout à l'heure, nous restions un moment ainsi, l'un contre l'autre, elle frôlant la peau de mon bras me procurant un bien être intense et moi lui caressant ses cheveux de ma main lui déposant de léger baiser sur son front de temps à autre.

Je me sentais si bien là, les geste venait tout seul avec elle. Ma promesse n'avait pas était une promesse faite en l'air, j'allais la protéger. Ce serait plus difficile sachant que j'avais promis de ne jamais venir chez elle et que je pouvais que compter sur moi pour régler cette histoire avec James vue que je lui avait promit d'en parler à personne. Mais c'était pas une raison pour la laisser tomber.

Moi qui avait penser que son beau-père était trop protecteur avec elle, j'avais complètement eu tord, c'était tout le contraire. Malheureusement elle n'avait que lui d'après se que j'avais compris.

Si seulement son père...mais oui c'était peut-être ça la solution, je devais retrouver son père biologique, seul lui pourrait l'aider. Et j'avais promis de ne rien dire à la police ni a mes parents, donc je pouvais trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider, quelqu'un qui saurait quoi faire.


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour à tous désolé pour cette longue attente mais...j'ai retrouver un peut de travaille (enfin!) et je me suis inscrite pour passer le reste du diplôme de la petite enfance alors je n'ais plus trop de temps, je posterais aussi souvent que possible pour toutes mes fics.

J'espère que cette suite vous plairas bisous !

Ps : s'il vous plait ne faites pas attention aux fautes !

Chapitre 13

Point de vue de Bella

Si seulement c'était vrai, si seulement Edward pouvait m'aider ! Je n'avais rien dit, de toute façon il était pire que tétue, en même tant pourquoi lui avais-je dit moi aussi, mais quel cruche, maintenant il c'était mit en tête qu'il avait une chance de pouvoir me sortir de là.

Mais si seulement il savait...s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un bout de l'asbergue. Mes problémes allaient au-delà de James, mais il était hors de question qu'Edward sache. Déjà rien que de savoir pour le marché entre le père de James et Phil c'était dangeureux pour lui, mais s'il découvrait la suite ça serait pire. Phil pourrait le tuer sans aucun remord, jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner qu'une tel chose arrive.

Edward était devenue quelqu'un d'important pour moi, il était à présent la personne la plus importante de toute ma vie. C'était mon seul et véritable ami ! Comment avait-il fait ? J'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais tout ce que je savais c'est que j'adorais nos moment juste tout les deux. Nos discussions aussi banale soit-elles, ses moments où il me prenait dans ses bras, ses caresses sur mes cheveux, ses mots doux à mon oreille, sa façon qu'il avait de me faire rire, car oui avec lui je riais, moi Isabella Swan riais...c'était loin de la Isabella que j'étais habituellement.

Il avait un don pour me faire oublier mes soucis, mes problémes. J'espérais juste un jour lui rendre toute sa gentillesse sa bienveillance qu'il avait à mon égard.

Quand la sonnerie retentie il était l'heure pour nous de rentrer. Pour rien au monde je ne voulais le quitter, j'étais bien dans notre bulle moi. J'éspérais juste qu'il n'ait pas de problème à cause de moi, du faite qu'il ait sécher quelques cours pour prendre soins de moi comme il l'avait fait.

Il voulue me ramener mais cette fois je gagnais, moi aussi je pouvais lui tenir tête. Aprés un petit sourire il allait rejoindre ses frères qui l'attendait prêt de sa Volvo.

Point de vue d'Esmée

Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas sur son téléphone ? J'étais morte de peur. Et si il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si il c'était bagarré avec des plus forts que lui ? Avait-il fuit le lycée ne suportant plus les autres lycéens ?

Pourquoi l'avais-je forcée moi aussi ? Je le savais qu'il ne supporté pas d'y allée, mais nous avions fait ça pour son bien, pour l'aider.

Je n'en pouvait plus, je tournais en rond dans la maison. Carlisle était partit il me semblait des heures au lycée pendant que j'attendais à la maison en cas qu'il rentre d'un moment à l'autre.

Quand le lycée m'avait appeler disant qu'Edward n'avait pas était vue en cour de toute l'aprés-midi, j'avais essayé de le joindre sur son portable un nombre incaclculable de fois. Puis j'avais fini par appeler Carlisle qui m'avait rejoint en urgence et depuis qu'il était partit au lycée je n'avais plus de nouvelle.

Quand j'entendais des voitures devant la maison je me précipitais à l'entrer. Il était là dans la voiture de mon mari, il était vivant. Je sentais un poids tomber de mes épaules en voyant mon petit garçon, mais vue sa tête son père avait due lui passer un savon.

C'est Emmett qui avait conduit la Volvo, ça n'avait pas due l'enchanter. Mon mari sortis rapidement de la voiture m'entrainant vers le salon sans un mot. Mais que voulait-il ? Je voulais qu'une chose serrer mon fils contre moi.

-Il était où ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il avait pris place sur le canapé se frottant le visage. Carlisle, repris-je voyant qu'il me répondait pas.

Mon mari me fit signe de m'assoir. Ce que je fis l'inquiètude me serrant le cœur.

-Esmée avant tout de chose tu va devoir être sévére avec notre fils. Je sais que tu était morte de peur et que tu n'as qu'une envie c'est t'assurer qu'il va bien mais...je l'ais prévenue qu'il va être punis pour la peur qu'il nous as causer.

-Carlisle crache le morceau, lui dis-je voulant savoir où était mon fils pendant tout ce temps.

-Avec une fille, me dit-il avec un sourire au coin.

Avec une fille ? Mon Edward avec une fille ? C'était impossible ! Edward n'avait pas d'ami, du moins c'est ce que l'on croyait. Ok ces derniers temps il commençait à moins raler pour aller au lycée mais de là a...avec une fille, j'avais du mal à le croire.

-Mon chéri ta du te tromper, tu c'est bien qu'Edward est...

-Je l'ai vue de mes propres yeux ma chérie, et ils avaient l'air très...proches.

-Comment ça proche ? Tu veut dire qu'il...notre fils à une petite amie ? Lui demandais-je suprise n'y croyant pas mes oreilles.

-Non je pense pas jusqu'à là mais...je l'ais jamais vue comme ça, il lui à même souri...enfin jusqu'à se qu'il me voit. J'ai demander à Emmette et Jasper qui était cette fille, Emmett ma dit qu'elle s'appellait Isabella Swan.

-Oh...Swan comme...la petite Swan ?

-Tu la connait ? Me demandait mon mari en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, tu sais sa mère Renée Dawyer, elle est morte y a quelques année maintenant d'un cancer. Pauvre petite, elle était si jeune.

-Quoi qu'il en soit sa n'excuse pas qu'il n'avait pas a sécher les cours pour être avec elle. Donc je compte sur toi pour être dur avec lui et lui faire comprendre son erreur.

-Dit donc tu me prend pour qui au juste...

-Ma chérie quand il s'agit de ton petit dernier c'est ...comment dire compliquer, on doit tenir bon. Cette expérience au lycée est bonne pour lui, faut sourtout pas céder à ses caprises pour ne pas y retourner.

-C'est bon , c'est bon, je vais jouer le rôle de la maman en colère, j'ai compris chef.

-Je t'aime ma chérie, me dit-il en déposant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je vais le chercher, je lui avait dit d'attendre dans la voiture le temps que je te parle.

-Mais...il fait froid, il va attraper la mort...

Carlisle rigolait en levant les yeux au ciel avant d'allé chercher notre fils. Emmett et Jasper arrivérent à se moment là, ils me firent tout les deux un bisou avant de monter, Jasper m'appelait un instant, je me retournais vers lui alors qu'il était sur la première marche de l'escalier.

-Man, soyez pas trop dur avec lui. Y a eu des rumeurs qui ont circuler toute la journée sur Isabella, je crois qu'il c'est passé un truc et que c'est pour ça qu'il est rester avec elle.

Un truc ? Quoi comme truc ?

-Montez faire vos devoirs leurs dis-je en faisant un petit sourire à mon Jazzou lui montrant que j'avais comprit.

Du coup j'étais de nouveau inquiéte. Que c'était-il passé ? Une dispute ? Une bagarre ? J'avais due mal à m'imaginé mon fils en train de se batre. Avant que j'y réfléchisse plus qu'Carlisle arrivait accompagné de notre fils qui avait la tête baissé sur ses chaussures les mains dans ses poches arrières de son jeans.

J'avais qu'une envie c'était de le prendre dans les bras...mon petit garçon...mon bébé. Le regard que me fit mon mari me rappelait que je devais être dur avec lui. Cela ne devait plus jamais arriver, j'étais presque morte de peur tout de même.

Edward ne bougeais pas d'un pousse, il ne revelevait même pas la tête vers moi pour me dire bonjour. Carlisle lui dit d'allé sur le canapé, nous prenions place sur le grand, quand à Edward il pris place face à nous sur le petit.

-Où était-tu ? Lui demandais-je d'une voix dur qui ne me resemblait pas. Notre fils haussait les épaules. Pourquoi ta pas répondue à mes appels ? Continuais-je.

-Il était sur silenceux, je l'ais pas entendue. Ecouter Maman, Papa je suis désolé je...

-Tu es désoler ? Lui demandais-je commençant à m' énerver lui faisant relever les yeux vers moi surprit par mon ton. Tu te rend compte de la peur...de l'inquiétude que l'on as ressentie quand le lycée nous as appeler nous disant que tu n'avait pas était en cour de l'aprés-midi ! Ton père à dû partir de son travaille...il était en pleine opération quand je l'ai appeler !

-Fallait pas vous inquiètez j'étais...

-Oui tu était ? Lui demandais-je une nouvelle fois.

Edward hésitait un instant, je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il hésitait à nous le dire, mais au final il baissait à nouveau la tête.

-Nul part, finit-il par dire.

C'était la première fois qu'il ne se confiait pas à moi, Edward me disait toujours tout et la...il nous cachait des choses. Ca me faisiat mal de penser qu'il ne voulait pas nous en parler, même à moi sa propre mère...mon bébé. Le forcer à allé au lycée...à sortir de sa tanière l'avait éloingnier de moi ! Mais c'était pour son bien, il finirait par le comprendre à un moment donné.

-Trés bien, si tu refuse de nous dire où tu était tu sera puni Edward, alors pour la derrnière fois où était-tu ? Il relevas la tête, sa bouche commençant à vouloir dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortis. Trés bien lui dis-je, si c'est comme ça tu sera punis de...mince de quoi on pouvait le punir ? C'est pas comme s'il avait de nombreux hobit ! Notre fils ne sortait pas, sauf quand ses frères le poussait à le faire et encore il fallait que moi même je l'oblige à le faire. La seule chose qu'il aimait c'était sa musique, sa solitude, et sa voit...mais oui sa voiture, là j'avais un moyen de préssion. Tu sera punis de voiture, c'est Emmett ou Jasper qui conduiras juqu'à se que ton père et moi nous décidions que tu pourras la récuperer. Chaque soir tu fera tes devoirs ici, je veut te voir dans ta chambre seulement pour dormir et plus de music.

Je vis que Carlisle m'aprouvait en posant sa main sur ma cuisse. C'était dur mais c'était pour son bien, il devait comprendre, tant que je ne savais pas le pourquoi du comment il en serait ainsi.

-Mais maman...pas ça, pas ma voiture je ferais tout ce que tu veut mais pas ma voiture. Emmett va la casser et...

J'avais due mal à rester sur mes position, je serrer fort la main de mon mari pour qu'il comprenne que j'allais céder, il devait prendre le relais. Rester forte Esmée, faut tenir, il va pas en mourir tout de même, ce n'est qu'une voiture.

-Ta mère à raison Edward, et si ton frère âbime la Volvo ont lui retira les réparations de son argent de poche. Maintenant si tu n'as rien à nous dire sur le lieu où tu était tu peut y allé.

-Mais...maman ma interdis de monté dans ma chambre, je fait comment pour faire mes devoirs ?

-Fait pas l'idiot, va chercher ce que ta besoin dans ta chambre, et fait tes devoires dans la cuisine.

Edward souflait un grand coup et dévallait enn vitesse l'escalier, on entendait la porte claqué en haut. La tension redéscendie d'un coup et nous souflions tout les deux. Qui as dit que c'était facile d'être parents ?

-Je suis fière de toi ma chérie, me disait- Carlisle en m'enbrassant le haut de la tête.

-Carlisle...Jasper ma dit que des rumeurs circulait dans le lycée et que...

-Je sais, il m'en as parler. Quand Emmett a vue qu'Edward était absent au cour qu'ils avaient en commun ils ont voulue le chercher mais sans résultat. Je ne sais pas si c'est rumeur sont vrai et tant qu'Edward refuse de nous parler on en sera rien...je lui donne deux jours pour qu'il craque, tu sais bien que sa voiture c'est son bébé.

-Et si il ne dit rien ? On va tout de même pas le punir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, il va finir par nous détester Carlisle.

-Peut-être au début, mais ça lui passera ma chérie. Allé vient là reprit-il avant de me serrer contre lui.

Qu'es-ce que j'amais être dans ses bras. Notre amour n'avait jamais décliné même avec autant d'année passé ensemble. On avait eu des haut et des bas c'est sur mais nous avions sue remonter la pente ensemble et depuis tout allé pour le mieux.

Edward redescendis une quinzaine de minutes plus tard ses cours en main. Sans un regard pour nous il prit place sur le bars de la cuisine. Aprés un derniers bisou à l'homme de ma vie, je me levais pour faire le diné, l'ambiance allait promettre ce soir. Ils étaient où dejà ses magasines qui disait que être parents c'était le plus beaux métiers du monde ?


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Point de vue d'Edward

Je les détestaient, non les haïssaient ! Comment mes propres parents pouvaient-ils me faire une telle chose ?

Depuis que j'avais sécher mes cours mes parents me mener la vie dur, enfin...encore plus que d'habitude.

Tout d'abord mon bébé, je n'avais plus le droit de la conduire, c'était mes frères qui la conduisait maintenant pour mon plus grand malheur. Et pour ne pas que mes frères me laisse conduire en douce mon père m'avait confisquer mon permis...génial.

Il n'était pas fou mon père, il savait très bien que sans permis je ne conduirait pas, c'était bien une des choses que je ne voulais pas perdre mon permis, il m'avait fallut économisé chaque centimes pour pouvoir me le payer.

Nos parents n'avait pas voulus nous le payer, soit disant qu'on ne se rend pas compte de la valeur des choses quand elles sont donnés, alors qu'en travaillant dure nous ferions plus attention. Résultat chaque argent de poche, chaque travaille effectué était passé dans le permis.

Bien sur je n'étais pas sortis de chez moi, j'avais simplement aider mes parents dans certaines tâches, comme débarrasser le grenier, faut dire qu'il était en sacré mauvais état, ou encore tondre la pelouse, aider ma mère dans sa paperasse, aider lors des grands repas de famille.

Bon passons, la voiture n'était pas la seule chose qui m'avait était enlever, ma musique, plus de chaîne, plus d'ordinateur, du moins pas sans un de mes parents présent. Plus de MP4, ma musique ça me permettait de m'évader, d'être dans ma bulle sans personne pour m'embêter, quand j'écoutais ma musique j'étais seul dans mon propre univers, mais ça aussi ils me l'avait enlever.

Puis fini les moments de solitude, je devais rester dans le salon, la cuisine avec ma famille à partir du moment que nous revenions du lycée jusqu'au coucher. Ma mère elle était contente que je reste avec elle, je n'étais plus renfermer dans ma chambre.

Mais moi j'aimais ma solitude, du coup pour me venger je leurs adresser à peine la parole sauf pour des banalité et ça exaspérer mon père. Le plus dur c'était pour ma mère, je voyais bien que ça la peiner, elle était triste de mon comportement mais quand elle voyait que je la regardait alors elle reprenait son visage de mère sévère me faisant signe de me replonger dans mes livres.

Et tout ça durer depuis une semaine, bien sur je n'avais pas oublier ma promesse faite à Isabella. On se voyait toujours d'ailleurs, sauf que nous avions changer d'endroit, nous avions un endroit rien qu'à nous maintenant, le petit coin de forêt où je l'avais emmener. On passait notre pose du midi là à discuter de tout et de rien, plus j'en apprenais sur elle et plus je l'apprécier. Cette fille était de loin la fille qu'elle laissait entrevoir.

Bella était...marrante, sensible, timide, mais avait aussi un caractère bien trempé elle était embarrasser elle avait de petite rougeur sur les joues, son rire me faisait penser à une mélodie de carillon, son sourire...elle était si belle quand elle souriait. Je crois que c'était très rare pour elle de rire vue le sourire qu'elle me tendait quand sa arrivait comme si...j'en était pour quelque chose.

J'avais commencer mes recherches sur son père biologique mais c'était loin d'être facile. Tout ce que j'avais appris c'était que Renée avait était marié à un certain Charlie Swan, d'où le nom de famille de Bella. J'étais très doué en informatique et j'avais pue avoir accès à son acte de naissance. Mais j'avais rien pue savoir d'autre que son pays natal, elle venait d'Italie. Je ne sais même pas si Bella le savait elle-même. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle en avait l'apparence !

Avec le nom de son père je m'étais dit que sa serait plus facile que je le pensait mais déjà avoir son acte de naissance n'avait pas était du gâteau mais en plus de ça des Charlie Swan il y en avait plein. Je faisait le tri, mais ça allait être long, je devais trié par âge vue que j'avais également accès à son âge, par contre il m'avait était impossible d'avoir son acte de naissance à lui se qui m'avait parus étrange.

En entendant je faisais extrêmement attention à Bella, que James ne s'approche pas d'elle. J'avais également parler secrètement à Alice. Oh je n'avais rien dit de spécifique, mais on avait eux une conversation intéressante.

Flash-back

Alice partageait mon cour de biologie, mais je m'en était rendue compte seulement quand le professeurs nous avait mis en binôme tout les deux. J'avais était très surpris de la voir là.

-Alice Brandon et Edward Cullen, nous avait appeler le professeur. Vous travaillerez en binôme sur ce sujet. Vous êtes intelligent tout les deux je suis sur que votre exposé sera que meilleurs.

Suite à cela Alice c'était assise à mes cotés.

-Salut m'avait-elle dit gaiement me faisant sursauter.

-Heu...salut, lui avais-je dit surpris par son étonnante énergie. Je...je savais pas que tu partager mon cour.

-Tu es souvent absorbée dans tes bouquins, m'avait-elle fait remarquer en désignant celui que j'avais en main.

Elle n'avait pas tord c'était tout moi ça ! Durant tout le cour elle n'avait pas cesser de me regarder voulant sûrement me demander quelque chose sans oser le faire alors à quelques minutes de la fin je me lancer sachant que c'était ma seule chance à moi de lui demander un service .

-Va y, lui avais-je dit en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Elle me regardait ne comprenant pas alors je repris. Depuis le début du cour tu veut me dire quelque chose donc va y !

-Je...enfin je voulais savoir si Jasper est ton frère et...

.

-En effet, ris-je. Jasper est bien mon frère, à moins que mes parents mon mentis.

Alice fit une mine offusquée puis un regard qui était sensé me faire peur...enfin je crois. Elle pris une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Je voudraissavoirsiJaspertaparlerdemoi, m'avait-elle dit à toute vitesse les joues virant en rouge n'osant même pas me regarder.

-Hein...

-Jasper il...oh et puis zut. Est-ce que Jasper ta parler de moi?

-Oh...heu tu veut plutôt dire se qu'il n'as pas dit ça serait plus facile, ris-je.

-Edward, râlait-elle.

-Je te répond si toi tu fait quelque chose pour moi, lui avais-je demander regardant mon cahier.

-Comme quoi ? Si c'est sexuelle je te prévient c'est non. J'aime Jasper alors je ne ferais rien avec toi...merde.

Alice avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche à ses mots ses joues encore plus rouge, ensuite elle c'était insulter de tout les noms se cachant derrière un livre de biologie.

-Je ne dirais rien sur tes sentiments envers mon frère si toi tu ne dit rien sur le services que j'ai à te demander. Et promis ce n'est rien de sexuel.

-Promit ? Me demandait-elle en me regardant par dessus son livre de bio.

-Promis, lui avais-je dit. Écoute c'est à propos de Bel...d'Isabella, je sais qu'une rumeurs circule qu'il se serait passer avec...

-Avec James oui j'ai entendue ça, enfin y en as plusieurs alors on ne sais pas vraiment laquel est la vrai.

-Il se dit quoi ? Lui demandais-je curieux.

Je m'en fichais des rumeurs qui circulait au lycée, mais la il s'agissait de Bella...et puis j'étais quasiment certain que ces rumeurs avait était lancer par James.

-Bas y 'en as qui dise qu'elle l'aurait allumer et qu'il la repousser et l'autre...qu'ils se serait sauter dessus tout les deux. Mais franchement j'ai dû mal à m'imaginer ça d'Isabella...

-Les deux sont fausses ! Dis-je en m'énervant.

-Comment tu le sais ? Isabella refuse d'en parler.

-J'étais là, Alice James...il...il veut du mal à Isabella et il faudrait...vous vous êtes rapproché toi et Rosalie d'elle. Je veut juste qu'il lui arrive rien alors j'aimerais que vous fassiez comme avec moi...enfin avant, dés que vous voyez James s'approcher d'elle ne la laissait jamais seul.

-Elle ta dit ça ! Me demandait-elle surprise.

-C'était pas facile à deviné, dés que je m'approchais d'Isabella vous l'encerclé. C'est d'accord alors ?

-Il lui as fait quoi au juste ? Tu as peur de quoi ? Je veux bien croire que James n'est pas sympas surtout avec elle mais...de là a lui faire du mal...

-C'est quelqu'un de dangereux Alice, j'ai vue de quoi il était capable.

-Tu l'aime n'est-ce pas ?

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

-Pardon ? Lui demandais-je voulant savoir que quoi elle parlait au juste.

-Bella, tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Amoureux moi ? Elle allait chercher ça où ? Pourquoi fallait toujours que les gens pensent ça juste par ce que on se préoccupait d'une personne ?

-Non...enfin tu...on est amis c'est tout ! Je veux juste qu'elle soit en sécurité le temps que je trouve une solution.

-Tu c'est y a un truc que je trouve bizarre, m'avait-elle dit en fronçant des sourcils en pleine concentration.

-De quoi ?

-Mon père, tu sais qu'il est flic, j'opinais la laissant continuer. Bas l'autre jour il ma demander des trucs bizarre sur Isabella, avec qui elle traînait et tout, il ma sortit comme quoi avec la mort de sa mère ma mère s'inquiétait pour elle mais j'y crois pas trop. En plus il ma interdit d'aller chez elle, j'ai bien tenté d'en savoir plus mais il as prit son ton autoritaire et j'ai rien pue savoir.

-En effet, Isabella ma aussi demander de ne jamais venir chez elle. Je suis quasiment sur que c'est à cause de Phil son beau-père. On dirait que, je sais pas...c'est comme si elle avait peur de lui.

Nous restions là sans rien dire réfléchissant tout les deux à se que nous nous étions dit quand la sonnerie retentis nous indiquant la fin du cour.

-En tout cas tu peut compter sur moi, mais je suppose que Isabella ne doit rien savoir !

-Comme Jasper , lui dis-je en souriant.

On c'était serrer la main signant notre accord et Alice était sortie de la salle sans un mot de plus.

Depuis elle ne lâchait plus Bella, sauf à la pose du midi. D'ailleurs Bella me parlait souvent d'Alice, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup les filles passaient autant de temps avec elle. Moi je savais que ce n'était pas que pour me rendre ce service, Alice et Rosalie appréciaient beaucoup Bella. Même si cette dernière ne se rendait pas compte que c'était possible, elle se sous-estimais beaucoup.

Comme tout les jours aujourd'hui j'étais dans la cuisine, ma mère cuisinait pendant que moi je travaillais...enfin travaillé était un faible mot. Pour tout dire ma mère croyait que je faisais des recherche pour pour exposé de biologie, mais en faite je faisais toujours des recherche sur le père de Bella. Dès que ma mère jeter un coup d'œil vers moi j'abaissais la fenêtre de la page sur laquelle je travaillais pour laissé apparaître mes soit disant recherche pour mon devoir.

Encore une fois pas un mot n'était échanger entre ma mère et moi. C'était aussi dur pour elle que pour moi car j'étais très proche de ma mère...du moins avant qu'elle m'oblige à allé dans se lycée nous étions proche, et je savais que nos discussion lui manquer.

Je la vis lever une nouvelle fois les yeux vers moi. Automatiquement je changer de page et lui jeter un coup d'œil rapide. Elle soufflait un peut fors puis posait brutalement son couteau sur le plan de travaille ce qui me fit faire un petit bon. Elle avait l'air en colère ! Qu'es-ce que j'avais fait encore ?

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Disait-elle en me regardant sévèrement.

Quand à moi je ne disais rien, attendant que sa passe. Pour moi je n'avais rien à me reprocher, j'essayais de me faire tout petit depuis que j'avais sécher, j'étais en colère serte mais je comprenais tout de même pourquoi ils m'avaient puni, même si je trouvais la punition trop sévère.

-Edward ça fait une semaine, ton père et moi on pensait que tu craquerait au bout de deux voir trois jours mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Et moi j'en peut plus de jouer la maman rigide alors fiston parle moi s'il te plais.

Je la regardais sans rien dire une nouvelle fois. Ok maman pète les plombs ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait que je lui dise au juste ? J'étais puni, c'était eux les parents, je subissais point barre.

-Mon chéri ont c'est toujours tout dit, me disait-elle en se radoucissant posant sa main sur la mienne. Avant tu me parlait de tout, tu te confiait à moi...

-Avant tu me laissé le choix Maman, avant tu me forcer pas à être scolarisé dans un établissement ! Lui dis-je d'un ton plus dur que j'avais voulus en retirant sa main de la mienne. Je vis dans son regard de la tristesse, je m'en voulus tout de suite.

-C'était pour ton bien Edward...et nous avions eu raison la preuve...

Ma mère se tue d'un coup. Ok soit elle en avait trop dit soit pas assez ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait au juste ? De quoi elle parlait ? Personne savait que j'étais devenue ami avec Bella, enfin personne sauf Alice. Non elle ne dirait rien, même pas à Jasper, elle savait se qu'elle risquait sinon.

Ma mère fit semblant d'être occuper à éplucher ses légumes, je ne pouvais pas laisser ça couler, je devais savoir.

-Quel preuve ? Lui demandais-je.

-J'ai remarquer que tu ne râlait plus autant pour allé au lycée. Parfois tu parait même presser...

-Que mon calvaire finisse oui, finissais-je pour elle.

Moi qui avait penser être discret...quoi que je m'en était douter, ma mère était très perspicace. Maman était hyper concentrer sur ses légumes le visage triste. Je sais j'étais dur avec elle, ma mère pensait seulement m'aider. Si seulement elle m'avait écouter, si seulement elle avait pris en considération se que moi je voulais.

-Il n'y as vraiment rien qui te paraisse bien au lycée ? Je sais pas les cours ou...quelque chose qui en vaut vraiment le coup...disait-elle en haussant les épaules toujours aussi concentrer.

Elle n'avait pas tord, les cours étaient plutôt pas mal, j'adorais le stade aussi, puis...si j'étais rester étudier ici...jamais je n'aurais rencontrer Bella. Avec elle c'était tellement simple, tellement normal de parler avec elle, parfois on bouquinait juste, aucun mot n'était prononcer mais on était...bien.

-Ok, soufflais-je. Y a bien quelques cours qui en vaille la peine, puis...le visage de Bella m'apparus devant les yeux.

Pouvais-je en parler à ma mère ? Non elle en ferait tout une histoire, son fils parlait à quelqu'un d'extérieur, elle en aurait était fière, l'insociable de la famille c'est fait une amie, c'est un miracle. Puis ça serait lui donner raison et ça c'était hors de question, j'étais trop têtue pour ça !

-J'aime bien le stade, finis-je par lui dire sous ses yeux persistant.

-T'y fait quoi ?

-Pendant la pause du midi je cour, ça fait du bien, et vue que j'ai sport juste après le professeur me dit rien.

-Oh...je suppose que c'est bien alors. Maman fit le tour de la table et me pris par les épaules. Y a rien d'autre de nouveau qui...te donne envie d'y aller ? Insistait-elle .

Elle savait ? Non non pas possible, ses yeux me regardait comme si elle essayer de lire dans mes penser.

-N...non, lui dis-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.

Maman continuer de me jauger du regard puis se retournait vers la salle à manger et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

-Je suis si fière de toi mon chéri, me disait-elle en prenant place à mes cotés. Ton père et moi t'aimons plus que tout au monde, ne doute jamais de notre amour. On peut être dure parfois mais...c'est pour ton bien que tu le crois ou non. Nous sommes extrêmement fière des efforts que tu fait pour accepter notre décision, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'alléger ta punition.

Maman me montrait alors se qu'elle avait dans sa main gauche, mon MP4, instinctivement un sourire envahis mon visage. Levant les yeux vers ma mère je vis qu'elle arborait le même sourire que moi.

-Tu...tu me le rend ? Mais papa...

-Ton père veut te rendre tes affaires seulement quand tu nous auras dit la vérité sur l'endroit où tu était quand ta sécher les cours...moi je pense que tu finira par te confier quand tu sera prêt. Alors je te le rend mais fait attention à ce que ton père ne s'en aperçoive pas, sinon ta mère risque de se faire passer un sacrer savon, me disait-elle en me faisant un regard sévère et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Merci Man, lui dis-je en lui sautant au cou. Sur le coup elle fus surprise mais après quelques seconde elle me rendis mon étreinte. Après un baiser sur le haut de ma tête je montais dans ma chambre pour ma dose de musique.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Point de vue de Bella

Les choses avaient était étrange ces dernières semaines, moi Isabella Swan avait...des amies. Oui oui vous ne rêvez pas...enfin je crois qu'ils étaient mes amis.

Alice et Rosalie restaient avec moi...elles voulaient passé du temps avec moi sans contre-partie, au début j'avoue que j'étais plutôt sur mes gardes, mais plus les jours passaient plus je m'étais laissé allé avec elles.

Rosalie et Alice n'étaient pas comme...comme les autres filles que j'avais connue, elles étaient...gentilles, sincères...marrantes. Avec elles il était impossible de s'ennuyer, bizarrement il leurs arrivait souvent des mésaventures comme elles disaient, des mésaventures qui les faisaient bien rire maintenant.

Au début j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle ne se montre pas avec moi au lycée, l'idée que je les aides pour leurs devoirs n'allait pas durée encore longtemps. Mais avec ses filles là il était impossible de leurs tenir tête, surtout avec Alice...cette fille savait très bien me faire céder.

J'aimais...j'aimais bien ces filles, avec elles je me sentais...normal, à ma place. Mais ce n'était rien comparé aux moment que je passais avec Edward.

Même si j'étais souvent en compagnie des filles, Edward et moi nous retrouvions tout les jours de la semaine après la cafétéria, il nous arrivait même de prendre quelques petites choses à manger pour manger dans les sous bois ensemble, ainsi nous pouvions passé plus de temps ensemble sans que personne ne nous voit.

Pour Alice et Rosalie il m'était impossible qu'elle accepte de ne pas traîner avec moi devant tout le lycée, mais Edward lui j'arrivais tout de même à sauvez les apparences en nous cachant.

Êtres avec lui c'était...inimaginable, il était tellement gentil, marrant, incroyablement intelligent, cultivé, doux...d'une grande compréhension, mais aussi butée, déterminée, un peut paresseux.

Plus j'apprenais à le connaître et plus j'appréciais sa présence. Nos moment passé ensemble me faisait tout oublier, mon passé, mon présent, mon futur. Et je crois que c'était justement ça qui me plaisait chez lui il...faisait apparaître une Bella différente, insouciante.

Être avec lui me faisait du bien, et je crois que moi aussi je lui faisait du bien. Nous étions ami, une vrai amitié était né entre nous, et je savais très bien qu'en secret même s'il m'avait promit de ne plus me parler de ce que je lui avait avoué sur James, il continuait à chercher une solutions pour me sortir de là. Malheureusement il n'y en avait aucune, je savais très bien que Phil allait me laissé à James bientôt et que je ne pouvais lutter contre ça.

Je pourrais très bien me contenter de fuir...fuir loin de Phil, loin de James mais je perdrais toutes mes chances de retrouver les affaires de ma mère, la seule chose qu'il me restait d'elle. Et puis qu'est-ce que je deviendrais au final à airer dans les rues ? Je serais sûrement obliger de mendier pour pouvoir manger, me laver dans un lac geler et là encore c'était gentil ça pouvait très bien être pire.

Après tout il s'agissait qu'un sale moment à passé, une fois que James aurait se qu'il voulait depuis toutes ses années, il me laisserait tranquille. Un jour j'espère pouvoir partir, mais en attendant fallait juste que je m'accroche et que je me fasse le plus discrète que possible pour ne pas réveillé la fureur de mon beau-père.

A la maison je préparais le repas, faisait le ménage, l'entretien du linge, faisait en sorte que Phil n'est rien à me reprocher et passait le reste de la journée dans ma chambre...seule. Pour lui c'était comme si je n'existais pas, du moins je faisais tout pour qu'il oublie ma présence.

J'étais dans ma chambre faisant mes devoirs comme tout les soirs quand j'entendais Phil rentré. Vue que le repas allait être bientôt prêt et que son plateau repas était déjà installé dans le salon je ne prenais pas la peine de descendre tout de suite. Mais c'était sans compter sur Phil que j'entendais hurler de ma chambre.

-ISABELLA DESCENT TOUTE SUITE ! Hurlait-il d'une voix qu je connaissais que trop.

Ne voulant pas l'énerver d'avantage je courais presque dans les escaliers, tellement que je fahis manquer la dernière marche.

Voyant Phil toujours devant l'entrer de la maison j'avalais difficilement ma salive en avançant vers lui baissant la tête regardant mes pieds. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'avais pourtant fait attention à ne pas envahir son espace...de ne rien faire qui puisse lui donner une raison de plus de s'en prendre à moi.

-Je te poserais qu'une seule fois la question Isabella, me disait-il d'une voix menaçante. Que fiche tu avec Alice Brandon ?

Quoi ? Pourquoi il me parlait d'Alice ?

-Je te conseille de ne pas me mentir Isabella, reprenait-il en avançant dangereusement de moi alors que je reculer par peur qu'il s'en prenne une nouvelle fois à moi. Je sais que tu traîne avec Alice Brandon et Rosalie Hale au lycée, alors maintenant dit moi se que tu fiche avec elle !

-Ce sont juste des amis, dis-je me retrouvant bloquer contre le mur et Phil, sans même lever les yeux vers lui je savais déjà le regard qu'il portait sur moi, un regard de dégoût, un regard de haine.

-Je ne t'envoie pas au lycée pour te faire des amis à ce que je sache ! Cette fille c'est la fille unique d'un policier et pas n'importe quel policier, un inspecteur. Tu veux faire quoi au juste ? Tu veux me piéger c'est ça ? TU VEUX QU'IL VIENNE FOUILLER DANS MES AFFAIRE C'EST CA ? Hurlait-il en m'attrapant par les bras me cognant violemment au mur me faisant mal à ma colonne vertébrale par la même occasion.

-Non je...Phil je t'assure que j'ai rien dit...je te...

-QUE SAIT-IL ? TU VA ME DIRE SE QU'IL C'EST OUI ! Continuait-il à me hurler dessus en me jetant violemment au sol me donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre me faisant gémir de douleur. TU CROIS QUOI QUE TU PEUT M'AVOIR SI FACILEMENT ? TU TE CROIS FORTE ISABELLA ? TU N'EST RIEN TU M'ENTEND, TU N'EST RIEN QU'UNE MISERABLE GAMINE BONNE A RIEN ! TON PROPRE PERE N'AS MÊME PAS VOULU DE TOI . TU ES UNE ERREUR DE LA NATURE, TA MERE NE T'AIMAIT PAS, TU ETAIT UN BOULET QU'ELLE C'EST TRAINER TOUTE SES ANNEES. TU N'EST RIEN QU'UNE PETITE ENMERDEUSE, SI JE TE GARDE ICI C'EST SIMPLEMENT POUR NE PAS AVOIR LES FLIC AU CU.

Phil me tapait, coups de poings sur mon visage, coups de pieds dans le ventre, il se déchaînait en m'envoyant ses paroles au visage. Il m'était tellement de hargne dans ses coup que je ne savais pas où j'avais le plus mal, tout mon corps me faisait souffrir. Qu'il en finisse, je n'en pouvais plus de me battre, je ne voulais plus vivre de cette façon, ça faisait trop mal.

J'étais recroquevillé sur moi même encaissant chaque coup, serrant les lèvres pour ne pas crier ma douleur,priant pour que le prochain coup me soit fatales. Au bout de se qui me semblait des heures ses coups se fit moins fort, même si la douleur elle était aussi intense...voir même plus.

Il m'agrippait mon pull qui devait être gorger de sang me soulevant du sol me faisant horriblement mal.

-Demain j'appellerais le lycée pour leurs dire que tu sera scolariser à la maison, et une fois que tu sera présentable je te donnerais à ton copain James, je sais qu'il sera très bien s'occuper de l'ingrate que tu est ! Me disait-il en riant avant de me relâcher me faisant tomber une nouvelle fois au sol et en partant en claquant la porte.

Il l'avait fait...il m'avait enlever la seule chose qui me plaisait dans ma petite vie minable. Plus jamais je ne pourrais étudier, Phil me laisserait jamais passé mon diplôme, plus jamais je ne verrais Edward, Alice, Rosalie.

Edward...mon ami, malgré la douleur intense que je ressentais, rien que de savoir que plus jamais je ne pourrais le voir me faisait encore plus mal. Il avait réussi à me faire revivre, à embellir mon existence, il m'avait appris que l'on pouvait avoir confiance en quelqu'un.

A cette instant j'aurais voulue qu'une seule chose, qu'il rompe sa promesse de ne jamais venir chez Phil et qu'il vienne me sauvé de ce monstre. C'est sur l'image d'Edward franchissant ma porte que je sombrait.

Point de vue d'Edward

Quatre jours...quatre jours sans voir Bella, pour certaine personne ce n'était rien, mais pour moi...elle était devenue une des raisons qui me faisait aimer un peut plus le lycée, une des raisons qui me faisait être moins en colère contre mes parents pour me forcer à rester en ces lieux.

Depuis que l'on passait du temps ensemble...j'étais différent, je le sentais au fond de moi. Quelque chose avait changer en moi, j'étais moins...plus ouvert aux autres. Pourquoi ? Je l'ignorais. Isabella m'avait prouver que toutes les personnes dans ce lycée n'étaient pas toutes pareilles. Certaines personnes valaient le coup que l'on s'intéresse à elles.

Mais là quelque chose me disait qu'un truc clochait. Isabella ne raterait jamais un seul cour, c'était bien trop important à ces yeux. Pour elle étudier était un privilège, à chaque fois que l'on parlait avenir elle avait ses yeux qui brillait des rêves plein la tête. Je suppose que pour elle ça serait son échappatoire, une fois qu'elle serait diplômer elle pourrait enfin partir loin de son beau-père.

Sauf que là elle était absente depuis deux jours, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis vendredi soir, avant de partir elle allait pourtant bien...enfin autant qu'elle le pouvait avec un beau-père comme le siens.

Alors que j'étais plonger dans mes pensées je sentis Alice me donné un coup de coude me poussant à la regarder.

-Ah enfin, je croyais t'avoir perdu ! Me disait-elle en me souriant. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Reprenait-elle voyant que je ne disais rien me contentant de la fixé.

-Rien je...je pensais à un truc, lui dis-je me concentrant de nouveau sur le professeur essayant d'écouter la fin du cour.

Mais ça c'était sans compter sur ma voisine qui avait décider de l'embêté jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

-Dit plutôt à quelqu'un !

Aussitôt que ces mots sortir de sa bouche je me retournais vers ma voisine, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres mordillant son bouchon de stylo.

Cette fille était inépuisable j'en plaignais d'avance mon pauvre frère. Alice s'était mise en tête que moi l'insoutenable Edward Cullen était amoureux d'Isabella Swan, puff c'était une pure connerie. Tous ça par se que on traînait ensemble, une fille ne pouvait pas être amie avec un garçon sans que l'on en fasse des tonnes.

Bon la j'avoue qu'Alice avait raison...pas sur le faite que j'étais amoureux hein, juste que je pensais à Bella. Oui elle hantait mes pensées, et je me serais écouter j'aurais filer chez elle, sauf que je lui avait fait une promesse, une promesse que je m'étais jurer de tenir.

-Ce n'est pas se que tu croit, lui dis-je n fixant le prof. Je suis juste inquiet, Isabella ne manque jamais les cours, hors là ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'est pas venue.

-Elle doit juste être malade Edward, elle seras sûrement de retour demain. Appel là si tu veut mais elle ne risque pas de le prendre très bien.

-Elle n'as pas de portable je te rappel !

-Tout le monde à un fixe Edward, me fit-elle remarquer. Au pire passe là voir !

Allé chez elle...j'en avais tellement envie mais je risquais de perdre son amitié si je venais sonné chez elle.

-Elle me tuerais...

-Peut-être mais au moins tu serai fixé !

Alice n'avait pas vraiment tord, et puis les amis c'est aussi fait pour s'entraider non, si elle était malade elle devait bien se sentir seule. Quoi que même là je suppose que ça l'arranger bien, elle était comme moi aimant le silence et la solitude.

Mais j'étais trop inquiet pour rester là à ne rien faire. Je n'étais pas obligé de lui dire que c'était mon initiative après tout !

-Tu...tu viendrait avec moi, hésitais-je.

-La c'est mon père qui me tuerais ! Me disait Alice en prenant peur. Pourquoi voudrait-tu que je vienne avec toi chez Isabella ?

-Si on n'y vas ensemble, je pourrais lui dire que c'était toi qui as insisté et que je t'ai seulement accompagné. Elle ne t'en voudra jamais si c'était toi l'origine de notre venue, alors que moi...je lui ais fait une promesse. Tu ne lui as rien promis toi n'est-ce pas ?

-Non mais...

-Allé Alice, s'il te plaît...

-Bon...ok, mais promet moi que personne d'autre ne sera au courant de notre venue. Si ça viens aux oreilles de mon père...

-C'est promis et on va l'appeler avant, on ira seulement si elle ne décroche pas.

Alice opinait et on se concentrer sur la fin du cour.

Durant la pause j'avais allumer mon téléphone pour pouvoir trouver le numéro fixe de Bella en tapant l'adresse de Phil. Alice qui était rester avec moi attendant elle aussi des nouvelles de son amie se rongeant les ongles.

Allant et venant devant Alice qui s'impatienter je composer le numéro de téléphone, ça sonnait c'était bon signe. Quand je tombais sur le répondeur je désenchantais. Pourquoi Bella ne répondait pas au téléphone si elle était malade ? Tout ça sonnait faut, il se passait quelque chose, je le sentais...au plus profond de moi je le présentais.

-Alors ? Me demandait Alice me faisant tourner vers elle.

-C'était le répondeur.

-Ok...elle dort peut-être après tout ce n'est pas une raison de paniquer. Après tout qu'es-ce qui peut bien lui arriver hein ?

-Alice...rappelle toi de ce qu'à dit ton père. Je me doute qu'il t'aurait interdit d'aller chez Isabella sans aucune raison valable.

-Oui, ta raison. On prend ma voiture, d'après Jasper tu n'as plus la tienne.

Je grimaçais en l'entendant parler de mon bébé. Hey oui, je n'avais toujours pas récupérer mes clés de voiture. Mon père était aussi têtue que moi je crois, il refusait de lever ma punition si je ne lui disait pas où j'étais allé et pourquoi j'avais sécher les cours.

Heureusement que ma mère était plus conciliante, elle m'avait rendue mon mp4 et mon père ne l'avait jamais sue.

Par contre j'allais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec mon grand-frère, comme si conduire mon bébé n'était pas assez pénible fallait qu'il raconte ça à sa dulcinée. Pourquoi ne pas le mètre sur son face...ou encore sur son instagram l'information se propagerait bien plus vite.

Sur le chemin allant chez Bella aucun mot ne fut prononcer, j'indiquais bien sur la route à Alice vue qu'elle n'était jamais venue mais sinon aucune parole ne fut échanger. Plus on approchait plus mon estomac se nouait, je savais très bien qu'en séchant encore les cours j'allais prolonger ma punition voir l'empirer. Mais mon instinct m'hurler de ne pas l'abandonner, qu'Isabella n'allait pas bien, qu'il c'était passé un truc. Alors au diable les conséquences, cette fille méritait que je prenne ce risque, elle méritait bien plus encore.

J'indiquais à Alice de se garer avant la maison de Bella ne voulant pas lui causer de problèmes par la suite. Accompagné d'Alice nous nous dirigions vers la maison toujours en silence, aucune voiture n'était garer dans l'allée signe que Phil devait être absent se qui me rassura quelque peut.

Depuis qu'Alice m'avait parler de son interdiction de son père d'allée chez Isabella Swan, j'avais pas mal cogiter. Si un policier tel que lui avait interdit à sa propre fille de ne pas mettre les pieds dans cette maison il devait y avoir une excellente raison.

Isabella n'était pas un danger pour qui que ce soit, donc il devait sûrement s'agir de Phil et vue se que Bella m'avait avouer sur James, ça ne m'étonnais pas plus que ça que Phil soit une personne peut recommandable.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à frapper à la porte Alice me retins.

-Edward je sais pas si...on devrait peut-être appeler mon père il...

-Son beau-père n'est pas là Alice, on s'assure juste que notre amie va bien puis on repart c'est promis, lui dis-je essayant d'être rassurant.

Alice opinait et je frappais à la porte, mais personne ne vin nous ouvrir. C'était loin d'être rassurant ! Bella et Phil étaient-ils partis sans prévenir qui que ce soit ? Non, non je voulais pas croire à cette éventualité l'espace d'un seul instant, elle ne serait pas partis ainsi...pas sans m'avoir dit en revoir, m'avoir écris une lettre ou même je sais pas...

Paniquant légèrement j'actionnais la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit, je me tournais aussitôt pour regarder ma camarade et vis qu'elle me faisait signe d'entrer, elle aussi était inquiète, elle aussi voulait savoir, même si elle avait un peut peur.

Alors moi Edward Cullen prenait un peut sur moi pour m'insuffler le peu de courage que je pouvais avoir en moi et poussait un peut plus la porte me laissant entrevoir l'entrer de la maison.

C'est en entrant dans le demeure que je là vis, il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre la situation et me précipiter vers elle.

-BELLA ! Criais-je en m'accroupissant à ses cotés.

Elle était si pale, si...mal en point qu'il était difficile de la reconnaître avec tout ce sang sécher et ses ecchymose sur son visage.

-Oh mon dieu, fis Alice derrière moi alors que je cherchais un signe qui me prouvait que Bella était encore en vie.

Je n'arrivais même pas à sentir son corps battre sous mes doigts. Non pas elle...pité faite qu'elle ne soit pas morte...pas elle. Me penchant collant mon oreille sur sa poitrine j'entendais de léger battement, elle était en vie, faible mais en vie.

Me retournant je vis Alice les joues baignait de larmes en état de choc.

-Alice ! Lui dis-je en la prenant par les épaules pour qu'elle me regarde et se concentre sur moi et pas sur le corps meurtri de Bella. Elle est en vie, appel les secours, dit leurs qu'on as trouver une jeune fille battu dans le salon, qu'elle respire faiblement. Tout va bien ce passer d'accord, je m'occupe d'elle.

Alice opinait tel un robot sortant son téléphone portable pendant que moi je retournais au près de Bella. Me rappelant de ce que mon père nous avait appris je plaçais Bella en position latéral de sécurité.

-Tien bon Bella, je t'en supplie reste en vie...si tu le ne fait pas pour toi fait le pour moi ma belle, s'il te plaît, la suppliais-je passant ma main sur sa joue délicate alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas me laisser.


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonsoir à tous et bonne année pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mon autre fic où je l'ai déjà souhaiter. Bon...voici un long chapitre, 13 pages faudras pas me dire que mes chapitres sont pas assez long cette fois xd.

Je tien à remercier Bloom Night pour son super long reviews, merci vraiment j'en ai eu le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en te lisant. Même si tu ne poste pas de review à chaque fois, ton review ma beaucoup toucher, j'en ai était très émue, alors merci, merci de tout mon cœur.

Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé par mes Béta donc ne butter pas sur mes fautres s'il vous plait merci beaucoup. Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 16

Point de vue d'Edward

Ce n'était pas possible, non non, je faisais un cauchemar il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce visage, son visage, son corps recouvert de sang.

Nous étions à l'hôpital depuis une dizaine de minutes, ni moi ni Alice n'avons pu monter dans l'ambulance avec Isabella. J'avais dû conduire la voiture d'Alice vue l'état de choc de cette dernière. Je la comprenais, moi même si j'avais été raisonnable...je n'aurais jamais dû prendre le volant de sa voiture.

Mais j'étais de loin cette personne que mes parents avait élevé, une seule chose comptait pour moi...que Bella vive. Et attendre que mes frères viennent me chercher pour m'emmener à l'hôpital était inconcevable. Je devais être là bas, je devais être près de Bella !

Elle devait vivre, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ! Je n'étais pas idiot, j'avais bien entendue les médecins qui l'avait pris en charge, elle respirait à peine, son cœur pouvait lâcher à tout moment.

Qui avait pu lui faire une chose pareille ? En vue de son état elle avait dû être battu à mort. Mais pourquoi ? Qui voulait du mal à Isabella ? Elle n'approchait presque personne !

Ça aurait pue être James mais...non, il là voulait, d'après Bella il voulait coucher avec elle, hors là ce n'était pas ce qui avait dû se passer. A moins qu'elle l'est repousser...qu'elle se soit débattu chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais avec James dans les parages.

En arrivant à l'hôpital j'avais appelé mon père, une chose que j'avais appris ces dernières semaines c'est que lui mentir ne servirait à rien, le mettre dans l'ignorance non plus.

Il allait surement me punir pour avoir sécher les cours encore une fois, mais je m'en fichait, il pouvait me priver de tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais une chose était sur, je ne quitterais pas cet hôpital, pas tant que Bella ne serait pas hors de danger.

Bien sur il m'avait posé des question, mais le visage de Bella s'affichait encore et encore devant moi dans cette salle d'attente ne pouvant prononcer seulement quelques mots, il avait fini par raccrocher ordonnant de ne pas bouger.

Pour une fois je ne discuterais pas ses ordres, pour une fois il lui serait impossible de me faire partir d'ici.

Alice était toujours à mes côtés pleurant silencieusement, voire notre amie dans cette état...il était impossible pour une personne saine d'esprit de ne pas être perturbé.

Je faisais de mon mieux pour la soutenir même si je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir avec elle. Avec Bella les choses étaient bien plus facile, on était un peu pareil, on se comprenait...avec Alice c'était différent.

-Alice ! Entendais-je d'une voix d'homme l'appelé me faisant regarder dans la direction où je l'avais entendue.

Aussitôt je vis Alice courire vers cette personne se précipitant dans ses bras. Cette homme devait être son père vue l'uniforme qu'il portait mais surtout vue comment il serrer Alice dans ses bras. Comme si rien qu'en couvrant sa fille de ses bras il pouvait la protéger de tout les danger qu'il puisse exister sur cette terre.

-Alice, Alice, calme toi ma chérie, lui disait-il en se décollant légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder. Ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Me levant de ma chaise je les rejoignait.

-C'est...C'est Isa...Isabella Papa, disait Alice entre deux sanglot.

-Quoi? Isabella Swan ? Mais…

-Edward, Edward est-ce que tu va bien ? Me demandait mon père courrant vers moi pour me prendre également dans ses bras.

Il avait eu peur, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux complètement paniqué. J'aurais dû lui dire au téléphone les raison de ma présence ici, mais j'étais trop préoccupé par l'état d'Isabella pour penser aux inquiétudes de ma propre famille.

Alors que je ne l'avais même pas vue arriver ma mère me pris également dans ses bras, tâtant mes bras,mon visage, mon torse essayant de trouver une quelque compte blessure.

J'allais devoir leurs dire, j'allais devoir tout leur raconter je n'avais plus le choix à présent. Ils seraient tout, mon amitié pour Isabella, ce qu'elle m'avait confié, je devais tout leurs dire, il ne s'agissait plus de simple peur, elle était à cette instant entre la vie et la mort, je ne pouvais pas me taire.

-Tu est blessé ? Ta mal quelque part ? Me demandait ma mère les yeux inondés de larmes.

-Non Maman je n'ais rien. Sous les yeux incompréhensif de mes parents je me tournais ver le père d'Alice. Monsieur Brandon je suis désolé, si Alice est dans cette états c'est de ma faute. Je...j'ai demandé à votre fille de m'accompagner !

-Quoi ? Mais Edward qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Pourquoi être venue à l'hôpital si tu n'as aucune blessure ?

-Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas nous qui le sommes Papa, je crois...je crois que l'on ferait mieux de s'asseoir pour que je puisse tout vous raconter.

Mes parents opinait alors que le père d'Alice me regardait sur ses garde Alice toujours contre lui. Ma mère elle ne me lâchait pas la main même quand nous nous installions dans la salle d'attente.

-Vous êtes venue à l'hôpital pour un appel d'une jeune femme battue n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je à Monsieur Brandon, il opinait ne comprenant toujours pas se que sa fille avait à faire la-dedans.

-Comment…

-C'est moi qui l'ai trouver...et Alice était avec moi...il s'agit d'Isabella Swan !

Monsieur Brandon écarquillaient les yeux en entendant le nom de mon amie, comme je m'en doutais, nos doutes à Alice et moi n'était pas sans fondement, son père savait quelque chose.

Mais dans ce cas pourquoi il n'avait rien fait ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas protéger ? Ce n'était pas ce que la police était censé faire protéger les innocents ?

Me tournant vers mes parents je vis l'inquiétude sur leurs visages, c'était le moment...le moment de leurs avouer la vérité, celle que je cachais depuis quelques semaines.

-Isabella est la personne avec qui j'étais quand j'ai séché les cours il y a deux semaines, dis-je en baissant les yeux. Elle avait besoin de moi car...quelqu'un l'a persécuté au lycée, j'ai juste voulue l'aider c'est tout, je n'ai pas penser aux conséquences et à votre inquiétudes durant ses quelques heures passé ensemble. Mes parents ne disaient rien me poussant à continuer. Bella est...on c'est rencontré dans le couloir du lycée et..., au fil du temps on est devenu amie, si bien que quand elle n'est pas venue en cours depuis ses deux derniers jours je me suis inquiété...on c'est inquiéter, repris-je en jetant un coup d'oeil à Alice qui se calmait peu à peu. J'ai persuader Alice de venir avec moi pour savoir comment aller Isabella et pourquoi elle avait loupé ses deux jours entier. Si vous connaissez bien Isabella elle...pour rien au monde elle louperait un jour, une heure de cour, les études c'est très important pour elle. Quand nous sommes arrivé on as frappé mais personne n'as répondue, j'ai alors poussé la porte et là elle c'est ouverte. C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé Bella allongé par terre..ensanglanté et inconsciente.

Je n'étais pas rentrer les détailles, ça n'avait pas son importance pour l'instant.

-Son beau-père était-il présent dans la maison ? Me demandait Monsieur Brandon me faisant relever les yeux vers lui.

-Non...je ne serais jamais rentrer sinon ! Isabella...elle m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais mettre les pieds chez elle, je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mais c'était important pour elle.

-Ce garçon au lycée qui là agresser tu connais son nom ? Me demandait-il une nouvelle fois en sortant un carnet.

-James Gigandet , mais je ne pense pas que c'était lui, il...il voulait autre chose de Bella…

-Il voulait quoi ? Me demandait Monsieur Brandon en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Pouvais-je leurs dire ? J'avais déjà rompus une promesse faite à Bella, elle me pardonnerait jamais si je devais en rompre une deuxième.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous dire ça...je...j'ai déjà trahis Bella en venant chez elle...mais je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusque là. Ce n'est pas un enfant de cœur mais...de là à...

-Docteur Cullen ? Demandait une infirmière l'interrompant. Vous faites partie des proches de la jeune fille qui vient d'arriver ?

Mon père se levait et nous fîmes comme lui, je m'étais automatiquement tendue devant l'infirmière. Était-elle là pour nous dire que Bella était morte ?

-Oui comment va t-elle ? Lui demandait mon père sans réfléchir une minute.

-Elle est en salle d'opération, elle as plusieurs côtes cassés, un de ses organes à était touché le poumon il me semble, docteur Grandy s'occupe d'elle. Elle as aussi le bras gauche de cassé, mais son cœur a repris un rythme normal. Elle as plusieurs hématomes un peu partout sur le corps, alors on en sera davantage quand elle sortira du bloc en lui faisant plusieurs examen.

Les yeux de l'infirmière passait sur moi et je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

-C'est toi qui as appelé les secours ? Me demandait-elle, j'opinais silencieusement bloquant sur ce qu'elle venait de nous dire. Bella était dans un sale états. Comment avait-elle fait pour supporter tant de coup et être encore vivante ? Vous pouvez être fière de votre fils docteur Cullen, reprenait l'infirmière, il as surement sauvé la vie de cette jeune fille, j'ignore si son cœur aurait tenue longtemps s'il n'avait pas réagi aussi vite.

-Elle...elle va vivre ? Demandais-je en tremblant.

-Nous faisons le maximum pour sa, vue le sang sécher ça faisait des heures voir des jours qu'elle était dans cette état. C'est une battante !

N'en pouvant plus je me laisser glisser sur ma chaise me prenant la tête entre les mains. Des jours?Depuis quand au juste j'hissait t-elle dans son salon ? Depuis quand luttait-elle pour survivre ?

Nous nous étions pas vue depuis vendredi soir, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel moment dans le week-end sans que personne s'en aperçoive ! Oh mon dieu...elle avait dû vivre un enfer pendant que nous nous vivions notre vie tranquil. J'aurais dû...j'aurais dû venir plus tôt, j'aurais dû savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bella allait sûrement mourir de ses blessures...et même si elle survivait comment serait-elle à son réveil ? Comment on survit à ce genre de chose ?

Peut-être que si j'avais trouver son père les choses ne se serait pas passé ainsi...peut-être qu'elle aurait était en sécurité. Phil était-il la raison de ses blessures ? Bella avait peur de lui, je l'avais lue dans ses yeux les uniques fois qu'elle avait croisé mon regard.

Je ne sais pas ce que se disaient mes parents, l'infirmière et le père d'Alice, tout ce que je savais c'est que jamais je n'avais ressentie cette terreur au fond de moi, j'étais pétrifié.

Bella avait prit une place tellement grande dans ma vie, elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. C'était purement égoïste de penser ça surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu mais je voulais qu'elle se batte, je voulais la revoir vivante, les joues rouges et le sourire aux lèvres.

C'est ma mère qui me reconnecter au présent en s'accroupissant devant moi me prenant les mains, c'est à ce moment que je me rendais compte des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

-Tout va bien se passé mon chéri, tu va voir elle va s'en sortir, me disait-elle en embrassant mon front.

-On n'en sait rien Maman, et si elle...si elle..., je n'arrivais même pas à dire le mot tellement ça me comprimait l'estomac. J'aurais dû venir plus tôt...j'aurais dû savoir qu'elle…

-Tu ne pouvait pas savoir, personne n'aurait pu se douter de quoique ce soit Edward, ne dit pas une chose pareille. Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Me disait-elle en laissant apparaître un faible sourire sur ses lèvres.

Pour combien de temps ? Pensais-je. Si vraiment c'était Phil qui lui avait fait ça...connaissant Isabella elle ne dirait pas un mot sur ce qui c'était passé. Elle n'avait que lui...du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

-Edward ! M'appelait mon père me faisant relever la tête vers lui. Je suppose que tu souhaite rester ? J'opinais espérant que mon père ne me force pas à rentrer. Très bien, reprenait-il en prenant place à nos côtés. On va rester alors...tous ensemble, me disait-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux me montrant son soutien.

Je le remerciait d'une faible sourir et ma mère s'installait de l'autre cotés de moi à la place qu'occuper Alice un peu plus tôt.

Les minutes me paraissait durer des heures, le temps passé à une vitesse bien trop longue pour moi. Cela faisait des heures que nous étions ici et jusque là aucun médecin n'était venue nous annoncer comment allait Isabella Swan.

Tout le monde était là, mes parents étaient restés, mes deux frères nous avait rejoint après le lycée ainsi que Rosalie. Le père d'Alice avait dû repartir mais sa fille avait tenue à rester avec nous attendant des nouvelles.

C'était bien trop long pour que Bella soit sortis d'affaire, bien trop long pour que l'on nous annonce de bonne nouvelle. Mon père avait beau essayé de tous nous rassurer, j'avais comme un nœud à l'estomac.

Point de vue de Carlisle

La nuit était bien avancer et nous avion toujours aucune nouvelle de l'amie de mon fils. L'amie de mon fils...c'était étrange de penser ainsi, Edward n'avait jamais eu d'amie...du moins pas à ma connaissance. J'étais à la fois heureux qu'il c'est enfin ouvert à quelqu'un autre que notre famille, mais d'un autre côté...j'avais peur pour lui.

Cette jeune fille avait été tabassé à mort...qui avait fait ça ? Et pourquoi ? Quel démon pouvait faire ça à une enfant ? Pourquoi ça devait arriver à la seule personne que mon fils avait laissé s'approcher ? N'avait-il pas assez de difficulté à s'ouvrir aux autres ?

Il tenait à elle, tout le monde pouvait le voir ici, il avait refusé de rentrer voulant être au près d'elle. Qu'avait-il entre eux ? Si jamais elle venait...à succomber de ses blessures j'ignorais ce que deviendrait Edward !

Peut-être que le forcer à aller au lycée l'avait ouvert à cette jeune fille mais...s'il la perdait...il se renfermerait encore plus qu'avant. Qu'avais-je fait ? J'allais briser encore plus notre fils s'il perdait sa nouvelle amie.

J'avais était dur avec lui, le punir ainsi de tout ce qu'il aimait...mais il nous avait fait une peur bleu quand il avait séché les cours, autant à sa mère qu'à moi. Il devait comprendre que tous ses actes avaient des conséquences, il ne pouvait pas sécher les cours juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas allé au lycée.

En le punissant ainsi j'avais eu l'espoir qu'il s'ouvre à nous, depuis que nous l'avons forcé à être scolarisé dans un établissement Edward ne se confiait plus à nous, il s'était renfermé...encore plus qu'avant.

Mais même au bout de plusieurs semaines de punition, rien...il n'avait pas craqué une seule fois, nous disant où il était et ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là. Bien sur je me doutais avec qui il était, mais je voulais qu'il me le dise de lui même.

Maintenant je comprenais, il voulait juste protéger cette fille, il lui avait fait une promesse.

J'étais tout de même fière de mon fils, il avait protéger cette jeune fille même à son détriment, même s'il se doutait qu'il serait gravement punis et pas une fois il avait craquer.

Même si au fond ça aurait était préférable qu'il nous raconte les problèmes d'Isabella. Peut-être que l'on aurait pue l'aider si on avait su? Quoi que j'étais presque sur que même Edward ne savait pas toute l'histoire !

Mon fils avait fini par s'endormir contre l'épaule d'Esmée qui lui caressait le front comme la mère aimante qu'elle était. L'inspecteur Brandon et sa femme était venue pour être auprès de leur fille qui elle non plus ne voulait pas quitter l'hôpital.

Levant les yeux vers ce couloir qu'Edward n'avait pas lâcher je vis mon collègue arrivé me faisant signe de venir en silence ainsi qu'à l'inspecteur. Ca devait être plus grave que l'on pensait pour qu'il ne veuille pas parler devant les enfants. Je serrais la main de ma femme lui faisant signe que j'y allais ne voulant pas réveiller Edward, je devais savoir avant lui, je devais choisir mes mots quand je lui annoncerait la mauvaise nouvelle.

Pas que ça soit plus facile en encaisser venant se son père mais je voulais lui éviter les détailles sordide que mon collègue allait nous faire partager.

En silence l'inspecteur Brandon et moi même longions le couloir pour rejoindre mon collègue.

-Carlisle, inspecteur, nous saluait-il le visage épuisé.

-Comment va t-elle ? Lui demandais-je sans répondre à sa salutation.

-Mademoiselle Swan vient de sortir du bloc opératoire, elle vit.

-Mais ? Lui demandais-je voyant les traits du médecin en face de moi. Je savais qu'il y avait plus, je connaissais ce regard.

-Carlisle...elle est vraiment dans un sale état, son cœur a lâché. Néanmoins nous avons réussi à la récupérer, j'ignore s'il y aura des séquelles pour le moment. Il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille pour en savoir plus. Inspecteur...j'aimerais vous faire part de...nos découverte, on as dû lui faire plusieurs radio pour ses multiples fractures et nous avons trouvé plusieurs anciennes blessures mal soignés.

-D'anciennes blessures ? Demandait l'inspecteur Brandon.

Mon collègue me jetait un coup d'oeil et il nous indiquait de le suivre, il nous entraînait vers la pièce réservée au médecin où plusieurs radiot était affiché. Je les regardais avec attention, elles étaient tous au nom d'Isabella Swan. Je me retournais brusquement vers mon collègue, non ce n'était pas possible ! Qu'avait subit cette jeune fille ? Depuis quand...

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie docteur ? Demandait l'inspecteur Brandon.

Je me tournais vers lui l'air grave.

-Isabella a dû subir de multiples fractures non soigné...ou alors sans assistance médical. Les seules cas qui peuvent résulter d'un tel résultat sont les personnes battu fréquemment. Ce n'est sans doute pas la première fois qu'Isabella recevait des coups ! Voyant l'inspecteur plonger dans ses pensées face à ce que l'on venait d'apprendre je me tournais de nouveau face à mon collègue. Va falloir avertir les services sociaux, il opinait et nous sortions de la pièce rejoindre nos familles.

Quand je vis Edward réveillé en grande conversation avec Esmée je sus que je ne pouvais retarder le moment fatidique. Isabella vivait, mais elle allait être placé en centre d'accueil et mon fils ne la reverrait pas. La seule amie qu'il n'avait jamais eu allait le quitter malgré tout, cela me broyait le cœur , mais nous avions pas le choix, elle n'avait plus de famille.

Quand il me vit entrer dans la salle d'attente il se levait, et je vis la peur dans ses yeux, une peur terrible de perdre son amie. Tous les regards se levait sur l'inspecteur et moi, nous fîmes rassoir tout le monde.

J'expliquais alors l'état dans lequel Isabella se trouvait en évitant les détailles, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir tout ce que cette jeune fille avait pu subir dans le passé. Edward m'écoutait attentivement les points serrés ne ratant rien de ce que je disais.

L'inspecteur Brandon se chargeait de son côté de la suite qu'allait prendre les événements, qu'Isabella allait être sous protection le temps de son hospitalisation, que des amis pour la soutenir face à ce qui l'avait amené dans cette état ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. Il nous expliquait aussi qu'un mandat serait demander contre son beau-père Phil suite aux dernières découvertes et que si nous étions amenés à le voir dans la ville qu'il fallait directement appelé la Police, que c'était pas un homme à approcher.

Nous opinion tous et Alice fut obligé de rentrer chez elle. J'indiquais à ma femme et à mes enfants de faire pareille mais Edward refusa, je restais donc avec lui, ayant un sofa dans mon bureau il pourrait dormir là bas.

Nous nous dirigions vers mon bureau, même si Edward m'avait supplié de voir son amie je ne pouvais pas l'accompagner jusqu'à elle, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Décidant qu'il était tant de lui dire la vérité je me retournais vers mon fils l'arrêtant par la même occasion alors qu'il avait la tête basse plonger dans ses réflexions.

-Edward...faut que je te dise quelque chose, lui dis-je alors qu'il relevait la tête vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Ton amie...c'est d'elle dont tu nous as parlé en début d'année ? Voyant qu'il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir je repris. Quand tu nous as poser des questions sur ce qu'il fallait faire lorsqu'une personne ne se défendait pas contre des personnes malveillante au lycée.

-Oui, me disait-il en regardant au loin.

-Pourquoi ne nous avoir pas dit que tu était avec elle quand vous avez séché les cours ?

-Elle m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne sur ses problèmes...j'ai eu tellement de mal à ce qu'elle m'accepte en tant qu'ami que...je n'ai pas voulue prendre le risque de la perdre...de perdre son amitié. Mais en me taisant j'ai failli la perdre pour toujours...j'aurais dû t'en parler, j'en suis conscient maintenant. Peut-être que si j'en avais parlait à un adulte peut-être que…

-Je t'arrête toute suite fiston, lui dis-je en le prenant par les épaules. Rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire n'aurait changer la situation, même avec toute la volonté du monde. Tu lui as sauvé la vie en allant chez elle, même si tu as pris un risque en le faisant...je suis fière de toi.

-Pourquoi tu dit ça ? Pourquoi tout le monde à si peur de ce Phil ?

-Il..il est violent Edward ! Lui dis-je en le relâchant. Pouvais-je lui dire ? Pouvais-je lui dire ce que son amie devait subir tout les jours ? Il finirait bien par le savoir à un moment donné ! Isabella...ton amie est une enfant battu, au vue de ses radios il était loin d'être doux avec sa belle-fille.

Le regard de mon fils se pertrifiait face à mes aveux, je m'en voulais de lui dire ça, mais pour qu'il sache qu'il allait finir par perdre son amie je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le préparer.

-Que...que va devenir Isabella Papa ? Je doute que les fics la laisse seule chez elle, même avec Phil derrière les barreaux.

-Les services sociaux vont l'emmener une fois qu'elle ira mieux, elle sera placée en foyer.

Voilà la bombe était lancée, je vis mon fils paniqué face à cette réalité.

-NON, tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ça Papa ! Ils ne peuvent pas l'emmener, elle n'as plus personne, elle n'as que nous...ses amis, tu dois faire quelque chose Papa, ont doit pouvoir faire quelque chose !

La sulpice de mon fils me paralysait, il tenait à elle encore plus que je le pensais.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix mon fils, lui dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras alors qu'il relâchait toute la tension qu'il avait ressentie ses dernières heures.

Il pleurait contre moi, le laissant évacuer sa peine, je nous emmenait à mon bureau pour qu'il se repose. Epuisé il se laissait faire pendant que j'essayais de trouver une solution, je ne pouvais pas laisser la seule amie qu'il avait lui être arraché, je devais trouver une solution, n'importe laquelle.


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour voici le nouveau chapitre, désolé du retard mais...j'ai eu beaucoups de mal à l'écrire celui-là !

Merci à toi bloom night pour ton message qui ma fait très très plaisir ça fait du bien de savoir que ma fic plaît.

13 pages pour ce chapitre tout de même, bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 17

Point de vue d'Edward

Le lendemain après-midi je pu enfin voir Bella, mon père l'avait fait installé dans une chambre seule. Elle était branché à des machines certes mais elle était la...en vie.

La voir avec son plâtre à la jambe et son attelle au bras, son visage couvert de plusieurs pansement était...impressionnant, horrible...la voir dans cette état me comprimer la cage thoracique.

Elle était passée tout prêt de la mort, mon père ignorait que je savais que son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant un temps. Je suppose qu'il voulait m'épargner les détailles, mais j'avais surpris une discussion avec le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle.

Je savais également que le temps m'était compté à présent, retrouver son père n'avait jamais était aussi urgent. Si Bella était placé en foyer plus jamais je ne la reverrais. Bella ne méritait pas ça...elle avait dû tellement souffrir attendant son heure. Savoir qu'elle était une enfant battu m'avait littéralement foudroyé.

Comment avais-je pu ne pas m'en rendre compte? Comment personne n'avait pu le remarquer ? Comment faisait-elle pour rentrer chez elle en sachant ce qu'il l'attendait ?

En même temps Isabella n'était pas du genre à se plaindre, c'était plutôt le genre de fille à tout encaisser sans rechigner. Elle était tellement forte, elle méritait tellement mieux que cette vie que lui faisait vivre son beau-père.

Quand mon père m'avait accompagné jusqu'à sa chambre et que j'avais poussé la porte, je m'étais figé la voyant là immobile avec tout ses appareilles qui était branché sur son corps, son attelle et son plâtre dix fois plus gros qu'elle.

Puis mon père m'avait dit qu'il me laissé avec Bella, qu'il avait des patients à voir mais que si j'avais besoin il ne fallait pas que j'hésite à le faire appeler. J'avais juste opiné faisant face à Bella.

C'est quand j'avais entendue la porte se refermer que j'avais enfin pu avancer jusqu'à la chaise à droite de son lit. J'avais hésité un moment avant de m'asseoir près d'elle attendant patiemment son réveille et depuis je ne l'avais pas quitter, sauf lors de ses soins, une infirmière m'avait demandé...non obligé à sortir.

Et maintenant ça faisait trois jours que j'étais à ses côtés, Bella n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Le médecin qui la suivait était inquiet, il ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais...je l'avais vue sur son visage quand il nous avait parlé de son état. Mon père suivait son cas de très près, lui aussi était inquiet, il essayait d'être optimiste mais...son regard non plus ne trompait pas.

Moi j'essayais de croire en elle...de croire à son réveil, il le fallait. Bella n'avait pas le choix hein...elle n'allait pas abandonné! Me dire qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle ne se réveille pas me faisait me sentir mal, c'était peut-être égoïste de penser ça...surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait pu vivre toutes ses années avec son beaux-père... mais j'avais besoin qu'elle se réveille, elle ne pouvait pas m'abandonner.

Ma mère elle, même si elle était d'un incroyable soutien pour moi voulait que je reprenne les cours. Mais je ne pouvais pas...pas sans Isabella ! Vue ma détermination à rester au près de Bella, elle m'avait autorisé à rester mais je devais travailler depuis mon ordinateur portable. Ce que je faisais chaque jour...mais auprès de mon amie, pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire, il m'était impossible d'aider Bella. Même les médecins ne pouvait plus rien pour elle, ils avaient fait tout pour qu'elle se remette vite, mais c'était à Bella de se battre pour se réveiller maintenant.

Parfois je lui parlais, lui lisait un livre. J'ignorais si elle m'entendait ou non...mais cela me faisait du bien. A plusieurs reprise j'avais voulue lui tenir la main pour lui prouver que j'étais là...tout près d'elle, mais j'ignorais si elle apprécierait. Elle avait beau être dans un sommeil profond je ne voulais pas abuser de son état pour la toucher.

Ma détermination pour retrouver son père n'avait pas faiblit, j'étais bien déterminé à le retrouver, il était ma seul chance pour qu'elle reste au près de nous...de moi. Mais c'était difficile, et je tournais en rond, c'était comme si cet homme n'avait jamais existé.

Fermant mon ordinateur de colère je poussais un gros soupire de frustration avant de le poser derrière moi sur une petite table. Quand je me retournais vers Bella je vis ses paupières s'ouvrir légèrement.

-Bella ? Dis-je mon cœur se mettant à battre très vite dans ma poitrine.

Elle se réveillait ! Mon dieu...Bella se réveillait luttant pour ouvrir ses yeux. Je n'attendais pas plus longtemps pour appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme pour qu'un personnel médical vienne le plus vite possible.

Je la voyais lutter pour ouvrir ses yeux grimaçant surement de la douleur.

-Ed...Edward qu'est-ce que...

-Tu es à l'hôpital Bella ! Comment tu te sens ?

-Je...à l'hôpital mais….

Point de vue de Bella

En me réveillant jamais je n'aurais cru être à l'hôpital. Comment étais-je arrivé ici ? La seule chose que j'avais en mémoire c'était Phil qui me battait encore et encore prenant un plaisir hors du commun face au coup qu'il me donnait. Tout ce que j'avais voulue c'était qu'il y mette fin, qu'il frappe tellement fort que cette fois je me réveillerais pas dans ma maison, mais qu'il m'offre le loisirs de rejoindre enfin ma mère.

Mais au lieu de ça je l'avais vue lui, Edward. Il était là penché au dessus de moi un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. Et lui il n'avait aucune raison d'être là où moi je voulais être. Non...lui méritait de vivre, lui avait une famille.

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas morte ? Pourquoi la vie m'en voulait-elle autant ? Qui m'avait emmené à l'hôpital? Surement pas Phil, il m'aurait laissé mourir lui! Oh non...comment allais-je expliquer mon état aux médecin? Il ne fallait surtout pas que les flics s'en mêlent, je devais trouver un histoire qui tienne la route sans parler de Phil!

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, disait une infirmière en entrant dans la chambre. Comment vous sentez-vous?

Lâchant du regard Edward, je tournais la tête l'infirmière pour la voir trifouiller l'appareil auquel je devais être branché vue les fils qui me reliait à elle. Voulant me relever un peu au vue de ma position qui n'était en rien confortable, je sentais mes membres me faire souffrir. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, Phil n'y avait pas était de mains morte !

Fallait que je sorte le plus rapidement possible, fallait pas que Phil sache que j'avais était emmené à l'hôpital, il me tuerait pas...non ça serait bien trop facile, mais il me ferait vivre bien plus que ce qu'il m'avait là.

-Bien! Dis-je même si mon corps criait la douleur. Pourquoi...que c'est t-il passé? Demandais-je voulant savoir qui m'avait emmené ici.

-Vous ne vous rappelez pas? Me demandait-elle surprise. Bien sur que je me rappeler bien trop précisément des coups dont Phil m'avait donné mais je voulais pas qu'elle me pose de question, personne ne devait savoir se qu'il s'était réellement passé. L'infirmière jetait un coup d'oeil à Edward à mes côtés pour revenir vers moi me faisant un petit sourire. Je crois bien que ce jeune homme vous à sauver la vie, reprenait-elle seulement en reposant mon dossier.

Edward ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à faire avec mon histoire et ma venue à l'hôpital ? Tournant la tête vers lui je le vis baisser la tête fixant intensément ses mains devant lui.

Je devais savoir...comment...

-Comment tu...

-Je n'avais pas le choix Bella, me chuchotait-il en relevant la tête.

-Je vais allé chercher le médecin, disait l'infirmière alors que je fixais toujours Edward.

J'opinais mon regard toujours sur Edward et l'infirmière repartis nous laissant seule. Il...il n'avait pas fait se que je pensais qu'il avait fait...non c'était impossible ! Si ce que disait l'infirmière disait était vrai, alors c'était lui qui avait dû appeler les urgence, c'était lui qui m'avait trouvé allongé dans l'entrée dans un état pitoyable.

-C'est toi qui as prévenue les urgences? Lui demandais-je en serrant le drap de ma main valide, il opinait me faisant me tendre encore plus. Il l'avait fait, il avait rompu sa promesse. Il s'était mit en danger mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu est rentrer dans la maison de Phil ? Repris-je essayant de paraître calme alors qu'au fond de moi je bouillonnait de rage.

-Bella...Me disait-il fixant ma main libre se crisper serrant toujours plus ce foutu drap. Je sais que j'ai rompu la promesse que je t'avais faite mais comprend moi...ça faisait plusieurs jours que t'avait louper les cours Bella, j'allais pas rester là allant en cours continuant ma petite vie comme si tout allé bien. Je te connais, disait-il levant les yeux vers moi d'un air déterminé. Jamais tu n'aurait raté un seul cours ! Et je n'étais pas seul...Alice était avec moi !

-Quoi ? Mais...pourquoi tu là mêler à ça ? M'énervais-je me causant encore plus de douleur dans ma cage thoracique.

Comment avait-il pu la mettre en danger de la sorte ? Comment avait-il pu briser sa promesse aussi facilement ? Merde il s'était mit en danger tout ça pour savoir si j'allais bien, il était complétement fou !

-J'étais censé faire quoi Isabella ? S'énervait-il se levant brusquement de sa chaise faisant des allées retour devant mon lit d'hôpital. Vivre ma vie confortablement alors que tout mon être me crié que c'était pas normal, que t'avais besoin d'aide. Si vraiment tu pense ça de moi tu me connaît très mal !

Il avait raison...Edward n'était pas du genre à abandonner les personnes qui l'entourait, il n'était pas comme ça ! Je m'en étais bien rendue compte ses derniers temps. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte...si Phil avait était là je n'imaginais même pas ce qu'il aurait pû faire à Edward.

Je le laissais se calmer pendant que je réféchissais à la suite des événements. J'avais toujours aucune idée sur les explications que j'allais donné aux personnels médical...à la police qui allait surement venir me poser des questions.

Edward n'aurait jamais dû franchir le pas de ma porte...à l'heure qui l'est je serais sans doute avec ma mère!

-Tu...combien de personne sache que j'ai été amené à l'hôpital ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il avait repris sa place sur la chaise à mes côtés fixant mon plâtre.

-J'en sais rien...tu sais une ambulance devant ta maison ça ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu, surtout dans une si petite ville ! Disait-il en me faisant un petit sourire.

-Merde, soufflais-je en réalisant que même si je sortais maintenant Phil savait surement déjà, et qu'il allait me le faire payer.

Pour lui aussi je devais trouver une explication, jamais il ne devait savoir qu'Edward était rentré dans sa maison...jamais il ne devait avoir le moindre soupçon.

-Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien? Me demandait Edward.

Je détournait les yeux et fis un faible non. Même lui ne devait pas savoir personne, si Phil apprenait que j'avais parlé...il était hors de question de le mêler à ça. Un voleur était entré dans la maison pensant qu'il n'y avait personne et m'ayant vue m'avait tabasser avant de s'enfuir. Oui c'était tout à fait possible ça ! Où alors je pouvais tout aussi bien joué la fille amnésique, après tout les coups que j'avais reçu c'était bien possible.

Suite à notre petite discussion un docteur était rentré me posant une multitude de question sur mon état, sur ce qui c'était passé. Puis m'expliquait qu'il avait dû m'opérer d'urgence au vue de ma perforation à l'estomac, et que j'avais dû passer des examens pour voir si j'avais eu d'autre dégâts. Résultat une attelle au bras droit et une jambe dans le plâtre, génial quoi. Le pire c'était lorsqu'il m'avait dit que mon cœur avait cessé de battre quelques secondes, j'avais frôlé la mort.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas laisser la mort m'emporter ? Ca aurait était tellement plus facile, tellement mieux pour tout le monde !

Le médecin m'avait vue les larmes couler sur mes joues, il avait cru bien faire en me disant que tout allé bien se passer maintenant, que je ne craignais plus rien , ma vie n'était plus en danger. Si seulement il savait !

Je dormis presque toute la journée, le lendemain quand je me réveillais de ma sieste en pleine après-midi, des bruits de voix se firent entendre derrière la porte.

Edward apparut quelques secondes plus tard accompagné d'un grand blond en blouse blanche, surement un autre médecin.

-Bonjours Isabella, disait-il en prenant mon dossier. Je suis Carlisle Cullen le père d'Edward, se présentait-il.

Oh son père ! Mais que faisait-il ici...dans ma chambre d'hôpital?

-Bonjour, fis-je d'une petite voix.

Va savoir pourquoi cet homme m'intimidait, il avait l'air gentil mais...je sais pas il m'intimidait c'est tout.

-Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ? Me demandait-il en feuilletant mon dossier en fronçant des sourcils.

-Bien, je lui mentais bien sur la douleurs était aussi forte que hier. Quand puis-je rentrer chez moi ?

Il relevait la tête me jaugeant un moment avant de regarder son fils et de lui demander d'aller se chercher une boisson le temps qu'il vérifie mes donnés médical. Edward opinait me laissant seule avec son père. Moi j'étais en total panique! Que me voulait le père d'Edward? Pourquoi demander à son fils d'aller faire un tour pour me parler seul à seule? Aller t-il me demandé de m'éloignier de son fils? Si c'était le cas il avait bien raison, j'étais un trop grand danger pour lui!

-Isabella… disait-il en prenant place sur la chaise à mes côtés. Tu sais j'exerce depuis un moment cette profession et même si tu me dis que tu va bien, je doute que ce soit la vérité. Si tu dis ça pour sortir plus tôt c'est raté, nous allons te garder encore quelques temps, voir plusieurs semaines. Je m'étais figé face aux docteur Cullen...plusieurs semaines? C'était pas possible...je ne pouvais pas rester ici, Phil aller finir par faire venir un de ses potes pour finir le travaille si je revenais pas aujourd'hui. De plus, reprenait le père d'Edward. Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, étant mineure sans représentant légal...

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! M'emportais-je. Ils ne pouvaient pas me garder ici contre ma volonté? Si ?

-Isabella calmez vous, je suis désolé mais étant donné que votre beau-père ne sait pas présenter...et au vue que vos radio. Nous avons dû appeler les services sociaux !

Quoi ? Mais c'était quoi ce délire encore ?

-Vous avez fait QUOI ? Lui demandais-je ahuris. Non, non vous pouvez pas ! Phil...était surement chez un ami, il dort parfois sur place quand il finit trop tard, dis-je en voulant le discréditer.

-Durant plus d'une semaine, fit-il en me regardant du coin de l'oeil, je baissais les yeux n'en trouvant rien à en redire. Une semaine...pour moi ça c'était passé hier...C'est bien ce que je me disais aussi, reprit-il en replongeant dans mon dossier. Isabella...je dois vous posez une question mais il faudra être sincère avec moi d'accord.

S'insère ? Alors là jamais, ils allaient me faire placer en centre d'accueil ou un truc du genre, ça serait comme une prison et jamais je ne pourrais récupérer les affaires de maman.

-Que voulez vous ? Lui demandais-je fixant mon atelle.

-Votre beau-père...vous battez t-il ?

-Non, fis-je sans réfléchir.

-Isabella vos radiot parle pour vous, vous avez une dizaine voir plus de fractures mal soignée et je parle pas des cicatrices sur votre corps !

Merde, merde, merde, il avait vue mes cicatrices….merde ça allait encore être plus difficile de sortir d'ici si ils avaient vue toutes mes anciennes blessures.

-Je suis maladroite c'est tout, dis-je en détournant la tête ne trouvant aucune autre explication à lui donné.

-Bien, je suppose que la police en saura plus quand ils auront la version de votre beau-père.

-La police ? Demandais-je piqué à vif en regardant le docteur et père d'Edward.

-Oui, un mandat à était mandaté pour l'arrestation de votre beau-père.

Oh non...c'était encore pire, bien pire que je l'avais imaginé! Phil allait être interrogé...mon dieu il allait me le faire payé.


	18. Chapitre 18

Bonsoir à tous voilà une petite surprise en attendant la suite qui est en correction, alors j'espère que ça vous plairas gros bisous à tous!

Chapitre 18

Point de vue de Carlisle

Les choses ne pouvait pas être pire que maintenant. Mon fils m'en voulait... je pouvais que le comprendre, moi aussi je m'en voulais d'être si inutile, si impuissant face à cette situation.

J'avais promis à mon fils de tout faire pour aider Isabella mais la...sans sa participation, c'était perdu d'avance.

Depuis que j'avais parler à Isabella, elle s'était littéralement renfermer, que ça soit avec mes collègues, moi, ou même avec Edward. J'ignorais ce qui lié mon fils avec cette fille mais il avait l'air de tenir beaucoup à elle. Rien que de voir la panique dans le regard à mon fils quand je lui avait fait part des risques qu'Isabella soit placé en foyer m'avait prouvé qu'elle comptait bien plus pour lui qu'une simple camarade de classe.

Mon fils était-il tombé amoureux de cette fille? Ou était-ce simplement une forte amitié? Il était inutile que je lui pose la question, je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il se renfermerait automatiquement. C'était déjà énorme pour nous qu'en plus de s'ouvrir à cette demoiselle, Edward ne niait pas leurs amitié devant nous.

Il avait tellement été en colère suite à sa scolarisation au lycée de la région...Esmée et moi avait vraiment eu peur de perdre notre fils à ce moment là, qu'il nous tourne le dos refusant au moins d'essayer. Mais non, il s'était exécuté non sans râlé, mais il était toujours là près de nous malgré sa colère constante. J'étais fière à présent d'avoir pris cette décision, nous étions fière qu'Edward avait réussi à se faire une amie.

Malheureusement cette amitié allait s'avérer bien plus compliqué à présent et j'avais peur des répercussion que ça aurait sur mon fils.

Depuis quelques jours nous avons tout de même réussi à lui faire reprendre les cours, mais ça ne lui empêchait pas de venir voir Isabella le plus possible….du moins autant que les horaires de visite lui était possible.

Phil Dwyer lui était actuellement en garde à vue, cet idiot avait agis comme si de rien n'était rentrant chez lui après soit disant une semaine de chasse en forêt avec des amis. Les policier l'avait interrogé et lui avait fait part de l'état d'Isabella. C'est sans surprise qu'il avait agit comme s'il était choqué d'apprendre que sa belle-fille soit hospitalisé demandant à la voir rapidement. Sauf que les radios faites à la jeune fille menait un doude sur la responsabilité du beau-père dans ses blessures et que l'agent de police étant chargé de l'enquête le gardait encore un peu histoire de mettre certain point au clair.

Nicolas Brandon, le père d'Alice, même s'il ne m'avait encore rien dit de spécifique m'avait prouvé qu'il ne croyait pas un seul instant des paroles de ce type. Lui comme moi avait vue les radios d'Isabella, et nous savons tout les deux ayant vue cela à plusieurs reprises au cours de nos carrières respective que ce genre de blessures était sans aucun doute lié à de la maltraitance, mais ça il allait falloir le prouver.

La seule preuve était les radio mais il fallait encore faire le lien avec Phil Dwyer. La seule qui pouvait mettre un terme à ses question et à toute cette histoire était Isabella, mais elle soutenait qu'elle avait aucun souvenir de son agressions et défendait son beau-père coûte que coûte.

Quoi qu'il se passait chez eux ça devait être pire que ce que l'on s'imaginait, cette peur que je voyais dans son regard quand j'avais énoncer le nom de son beau-père me prouvait qu'elle était terrifié face à lui, face à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire si on lui posait trop de question. Je connaissais ce regard, je l'avais vue un nombre incalculable de fois chez certain de mes jeunes patient, mais aussi j'avais moi même eu ce même regard là étant plus jeune.

En passant devant la chambre d'Isabella afin de rejoindre mon bureau, je me stoppait en entendant de fortes voix provenant de la chambre.

-Mais….Tu peut pas faire ça ! Disait la voix que je reconnaissais de mon fils. Dit moi que t'est pas sérieuse Bella...ce type en plus de te tabasser veut te forcer à coucher avec James. Tu peux t'en sortir Bella, on peut te sortir de là. Tu as juste à raconter ce qui c'est passer….comment peut-tu le défendre après tout ce qu'il te fait endurer? Comment tu peux imaginer retourner vivre avec lui?

C'était quoi cette histoire? Qui était ce James dont Edward parlait? Pourquoi disait-il que le beau-père d'Isabella voulait la forcer à coucher avec cet homme? Que savait mon fils que l'on ignorait? En savait-il plus qu'il ne voulait nous dire?

Je devais en savoir plus afin d'aider cette jeune fille. Prenant un dossier au hasard près d'une chambre je le feuilletais sans vraiment regarder étant appuyer sur le mur à côté de la porte afin de mieux entendre.

-Tu ne sait rien de ma vie! Disait à son tour Isabella d'une voix qui semblait pleine de colère. Arrête de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas. Jamais je n'aurai dû te parler de James!

-Pourtant tu la fait! Ecoute, reprenait Edward d'une voix plus poser. Si vraiment ton beau père était quelqu'un de bien Isabella tu ne m'aurais pas fait te promettre de ne jamais me pointer chez toi ! Tu savait très bien qu'il était dangereux bien avant tout ça. Pourquoi ne rien avoir dit au lieu d'encaisser? Pourquoi te battre contre moi au lieu de te battre contre ton beau-père et contre James? Tu est quelqu'un de bien Bella, tu ne mérite pas d'encaisser tout ça, tu….

-MAIS ARRÊTE BORDEL! Hurlait Isabella, je devrais peut-être entrer afin de les calmer tous les deux, ils allaient finir par se taper dessus si ça continuer. Mais j'avais besoin d'en savoir plus, alors tel un minable petit espion, je restais à ma place sur ce mur ayant l'impression que cette histoire était bien plus compliqué que ce que l'on penser. TU n'as pas le droit de te pointer comme ça la bouche en coeur et de demander des explications, reprenait Isabella d'une voix forte mêler à je ne sais quoi. Tu ne me connaît pas, Ne connaît pas Phil, Tu ne sais rien. Jamais tu n'aurait dû venir chez moi et si tu crois le contraire c'est que tu est qu'un idiot Cullen.

-Je te signale que si j'étais pas venu m'assurer que tu allait bien tu serai morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Rouspétait vivement mon fils aussitôt.

-Il aurait mieux fallut pour tout le monde ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir me sauver à ce que je sache.

Non...elle ne pouvait pas parler sérieusement là?

-Si c'est ce que tu veut très bien, ne compte plus sur moi, hurlait mon fils avant de sortir claquant la porte au passage.

-Edw…., voulais-je le rattrapé mais il me repoussait violament.

-Laisse moi, j'en ai plus rien à foutre, disait-il passant devant moi pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Merde….qu'est-ce qui c'était passer au juste ? Comment une jeune fille de 17 ans pouvait penser qu'il en aurait été mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle soit morte? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça, Isabella avait besoin d'aide. J'allais pour reprendre le chemin de mon bureau afin d'avoir une sérieuse discussion avec l'assistante social quand j'entendais des pleurs.

Faisant demi-tour je frappais doucement à la porte de la chambre d'Isabella. J'entrais sans attendre de réponse et la trouvait assise dans son lit reniflant essuyant les larmes qui avait coulé sur ses joues.

Malgré mon habitude à voir la douleur, la souffrance dans les yeux de mes patients chaque jours, la douleur de cette petite me touchait énormément, je voulais l'aider...il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Isabella était une martyre, une personne souffrant en silence mais se montrant tellement forte devant d'autres, elle devait tellement prendre sur elle. D'abord le décès de sa mère...puis ça, cette petite avait bien plus de douleurs dans le regard qu'il m'en serait possible de supporter. Ce n'était certainement pas une vie que devait avoir une jeune adolescente ! Rien que pour sa force je ne pouvais qu'admirer Isabella.

-Ne lui en veut pas, lui disais-je doucement en prenant place sur le bord du lit près d'elle en lui tendant un mouchoir qu'elle prenait timidement. Isabella me regardait sans comprendre alors je repris. Edward….as toujours été quelqu'un dappart, depuis tout petit déjà….tu es bien la première personne à qui il s'attache en dehors de notre famille. Il tient énormément à toi Isabella même s'il ne le dit pas vraiment et qu'il le nierait sûrement s'il m'entendai, souris-je en pensant à cet éventualité. Alors ne lui en veut pas si parfois il se comporte de façon ...Il n'est pas habitué à être au contact d'autre personne, le justifiais-je espérant qu'elle ne veuille coupé les ponds avec mon fils, la seule amie qu'il avait depuis sa maternelle.

Isabella me regardait attentif et opinait silencieusement au bout de quelque minutes de silence. J'allais partir quand elle posait sa main sur la mienne.

-Merci Monsieur Cullen pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi, je sais que….vous pensez peut-être que je m'en fiche mais…., disait-elle en baissant la tête sur son attele relâchant ma main, mais je la coupais ne voulant pas entendre de telles bêtises en posant à mon tour ma main sur la sienne.

-Je ne te juge pas Isabella, jamais je ne me permettrai de le faire. Si tu garde le silence sur ce qui c'est passer car oui je sais très bien reconnaître une personne qui cache la vrai nature des événements qui se sont passé quand j en voit une. Je serais un mauvais médecin si je ne savais pas reconnaître le faux du vrai, lui souris-je alors qu'elle levait son regard vers moi. Je suis persuadé que si tu fait ça c'est pour d'excellente raison. Mais j'aimerai que tu réfléchisse à une chose Isabella, quand ta mère est arrivée dans notre petite ville... elle est venu quelques fois à l'hôpital avec toi étant toute petite et malgré le faite que je l'ai peu connue je sais une chose Isabella. Ta mère t'aimait plus que tout au monde et je doute que où qu'elle soit en ce moment, elle veuille de cette vie la pour sa petite fille. Quelques soient tes raisons à préférer vivre ainsi, pense à ça : Que voudrait ta mère pour toi?

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part je sortais de la chambre sans un mot de plus la laissant dans ses réflexion. Une fois dans mon bureau j'appelais Mme Denalie, l'assistante social rattaché à l'hôpital. J'étais bien décidé à ne pas abandonner Isabella, cette petite avait besoin de mon aide alors j'allais pas la laisser tomber.

Point de vue de Bella

La chambre était vide et silencieuse depuis trop longtemps. Je m'en voulais, tout ça c'était ma faute! Edward m'avait sauvé risquant sa vie pour la mienne sans vraiment le savoir et depuis pas une journée n'était passer sans qu'il vienne me rendre visite. Et moi en odieuse amie que j'étais, je l'avais repoussé, lui avait dit des choses que je regrettais amèrement.

Il était mon seul ami, je veux dire Alice et Rosalie étaient mes amis mais….pas au même titre qu'Edward. Je n'avais pas voulu lui faire du mal mais savoir qu'il avait pris autant de risque pour moi m'insupportais. Il ne se rendait pas compte….Phil lui ferais payer d'être ne serait-ce que mon ami. Si je ne disais rien, si je ne laissais rien échapper j'espérais qu'il laisserai passer, me laissant quelques mois supplémentaires pour trouver les affaires de Maman.

Si je le ne lui posait pas plus de problèmes...il ne chercherait peut-être pas à savoir qui avait appeler l'ambulance, du moins je l'espérais. Mettre de la distance entre Edward et moi était ce qui était le mieux pour lui...pour qu'il ne risque rien. Lui crier toutes ses choses….l'entendre me dire toutes ses chose était dure, plus que je ne pourrais me l'avouer, même à moi même.

Ce que m'avait dit le père d'Edward ne cessait pas de me tourmenter. Ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu que Phil me traite ainsi, léve la main sur moi, me traite comme sa ménagère, sa bonne à tout faire. Ma mère voulait que je vois du pays, que je voyage au bout du monde, que j'étudie, que trouve ma voix….une voix qui selon elle me mènerait loin.

Edward n'était pas venu depuis deux jours et c'était impressionnant comme sa présence me manquait. On ne faisait pas grand chose pourtant quand il venait me rendre visite. La plupart du temps il me ramenait mes cours pour pas que j'ai trop de retard quand….c'était ridicule, j'avais de faible chance de pouvoir reprendre les cours.

Soit je revenais à la maison chez Phil, avec qui j'étais sur qu'il m'interdirait de retourner au lycée. Soit on allait m'envoyer dans une famille d'accueil ou dans un foyer loin d'ici. Résultat jamais je ne pourrais retrouver les affaires de Maman et jamais plus je ne reverrai Edward ou Alice et Rosalie.

C'était fou ce que ma vie avait changé en seulement quelques mois. Isabella Swan ayant des amis...enfin avait. Alice et Rosalie l'étaient toujours mais...mon dieu ne plus voir Edward me faisait mal, j'avais perdu un véritable ami à cause de Phil, ça me faisait le détester encore plus si c'était possible.

Quelqu'un frappait à ma porte avant d'entrer ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre.

Qui était-ce cette femme? Elle était grande, blonde, très élégante. Ce ne pouvait pas être un médecin vue qu'elle était pas habillé de blouse blanche mais de tenue classique.

-Bonjour Isabella, me disait-elle en me présentant sa mains que je serrais doucement de ma main valide. Je me présente Tanya Denalie, je suis l'assistante social qui est en charge de ton dossier.

-Oh...fut tout ce qui m'était possible de dire devant cette femme. C'était donc elle qui allait décider ce que serait ma vie jusqu'à mes 18 ans !

J'aurai aimé lui crier de partir ne voulant pas lui faire face. A cause de cette femme je ne pourrais sans doute pas récupérer les affaires de ma mère, à cause d'elle j'allais sans doute être placé...loin d'ici.

Mais devant cette femme au regard remplie de douceur je ne pu pas l'envoyer de faire paître.

-Isabella avant de commencer je veu que ça soit clair entre nous ! Je ne suis pas ici contre toi, mais au contraire pour t'aider. J'espère vraiment que tu sera le plus sincère possible avec moi, autant que je le serais avec toi. Nous devons avoir confiance l'une envers l'autre afin que je puisse prendre la meilleur décision face à ton avenir. Je sais que tu refuse de parler de ce qui c'est passer….je peu comprendre que ça soit pénible pour toi mais si une quelconque personne t'as fait du mal il faut qu'il soit jugé par la justice en conséquence de ses actes. Personne ne devrait pouvoir faire du mal librement de cette façon tu comprend?

J'opinais même si mon choix de me taire ne faiblissait pas. Je pouvais comprendre que ce que faisait Phil était mal, j'étais pas idiote. Mais je refusais de prendre le risque de jamais retrouver les affaires de Maman, ils étaient les seules choses qui me restaient d'elle. Et je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Edward. Rester auprès de Phil me permettait de pouvoir le contrôler d'une certaine façon, même si ça m'en coûter beaucoup.

-Veux-tu m'en parler? Me demandait-elle avec espoir. Je faisais un signe négatif de la tête fixant mes mains les tripotant nerveusement. Ce n'est pas grave, reprenait-elle en posant une main sur les miennes. On reviendra sur ce sujet plus tard, pour le moment je dois savoir même si la décision finale restera une décision du juge. Tu as presque 17 ans, alors tu as le droit de prendre la parole sur ce que toi tu voudrais faire…

-J'ai le droit de décider? Demandais-je surprise.

-Oui...enfin parmi les choix que nous avons à disposition, disait-elle en sortant un dossier de son sac noir qu'elle avait posé au sol. Voilà nous avons trois lieux éventuel où tu pourrait loger quelques temps, ce n'est bien sur que provisoir, le temps que l'enquête sur ton beau-père soit close.

Merde, rien qu'un instant j'y avais cru...j'avais cru pouvoir retourner chez moi...enfin chez Phil. Pas que j'étais très heureuse de le revoir mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais le faire.

-Quels sont ses endroits? Demandais-je curieuse.

-Alors nous avons un foyer pour jeune à une cinquantaine de kilomètre d'ici, une famille d'accueil à 120 kilomètre et le dernier c'est une personne qui accepterait de te prendre en charge quelques temps dans la région. Pour moi le foyer accueille serait très bien, les enfants y sont très bien, en plus tu sera avec d'autres jeunes de ton âge, tu pourra reprendre tes études, même si je crois que le niveau n'est pas aussi élevé qu'ici. Ca te permettra aussi de pouvoir t'éloigner un peu de ton beau-père...faire le point sur ce qui c'est passé. La famille d'accueil c'est encore autre chose et surtout plus loin donc à voir, un nouvel environnement pourrait t'être bénéfique…

-Qui...qui est cette personne qui pourrait m'accueillir dont vous m'avez parler?

-J'ignore si cela serait une bonne idée Isabella, je lui est déjà conseillé de ne pas le faire mais cet homme est vraiment têtue et vue qu'il avait déjà préparé tout un dossier pour sa demande et qu'il tient particulièrement à te venir en aide...c'est à toi de voir. Il s'agit du docteur Cullen...Carlisle Cullen !

Bah merde, j'étais totalement choqué en apprenant ça, il...le père d'Edward voulait me prendre chez lui, m'accueillir au sein de son foyer ! Alors là...si je m'étais attendue à ça !


	19. Chapitre 19

Coucou à tous, en attendant l'épilogue de Ma raison de vivre qui ne tardera pas, voiçi mon nouveau chapitre . 7 pages qui j'espère vous plaira. Un grand merci à Canada 02, pim10 et une personne qui se reconnaitra pour vos review, vos petits mot me pousse à continuer à écrire.

Bonne lecture en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de faute, mille bisous.

Chapitre 19

Point de vue de Bella

Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Lucifer en personne, oui Carlisle Cullen était le diable incarné. Il m'avait eu, lui et sa femme venait surement de l'enfer pour être aussi...aussi manipulateur. Rhâ comment j'avais fait pour me faire avoir de la sorte?

Quand j'avais vu cette petite femme entrer dans ma chambre d'hôpital avec docteur Carlisle Cullen, je n'avais vu que douceur dans ses yeux, une mère si douce que dès sa naissance avait spécialement été créé pour être Maman. Elle avait une telle présence apaisante...j'avais vu ma propre mère à travers cette femme.

Mais après s'être présenté et m'avoir expliquer sa venu j'avais très vite déchanter. Ma décision était pourtant bien prise dans ma tête, il était hors de question que je les mêles à mon histoire, hors de question de donner une raison de plus à Phil de s'en prendre à cette famille...à Edward.

J'avais alors décidé de partir en foyer, le temps du moins que Phil soit blanchie, car oui il allait être libérée c'était qu'une histoire de temps. Phil s'en sortait toujours, la vie n'était pas comme dans les livres ou dans les films où le héros s'en sortait toujours à la fin.

Non dans la vrai vie les méchants s'en sortait, et Phil était le méchant de mon histoire. Peut-être qu'un jour j'arriverais à me libérer de son emprise, mais ça ne serait surement pas pour aujourd'hui.

Mais tout mes plans avait lamentablement échoué devant les parents d'Edward, ils m'avaient manipuler avec leurs yeux doux et leurs sourire si….tendre, niait...ouais ils venaient forcément des enfers.

Ils ne m'avaient pas torturés ni menacer non, ils m'avaient simplement parler des bons cotés de vivre avec eux. Reprendre mon cursus scolaire afin de terminer mon année ( et diable rien que pour ça j'aurais aimer rester), rester avec mes amis(enfin le peu que j'avais mais ça ils l'ignoraient), pouvoir rétablir un semblant d'amitié avec leur fils Edward et j'en passe. Tout ça avec leurs regards doux, attendrissant et leurs visages me priant d'accepter. Sans que je puisse comprendre se qui c'était passé les mots avaient franchi mes lèvres et Esmée Cullen avait déjà commencé à me préparer une chambre pour pouvoir m'accueillir.

Nous étions actuellement dans la voiture du docteur et de sa femme et j'avais la nausée rien que de savoir ce qui m'attendait une fois arriver. Les enfants des Cullen étaient ravis de m'accueillir soit disant...ouais, je doutais qu'Edward soit de cet avis.

Depuis notre dispute nous avons plus eu le moindre contacte, il n'était pas venue une seule fois me rendre visite à l'hôpital, ça faisait exactement deux semaines de ça.

Le docteur...Carlisle m'avait dit qu'Edward avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps, qu'il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir. Au fond moi je lui en voulais pas...ou plus, il avait juste voulu se rassurer sur mon état, il avait rompu sa promesse, mais il ignorer qui était Phil, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du danger auquel il s'exposait en agissant ainsi. La faute à qui aussi, moi et mes envies de gérer mes problèmes toute seule….

La voiture s'arrêtait et je sentais mes mains trembler ayant peur du face à face avec mon...ancien véritable ami, je ne pouvais nié cette état de fait. Edward Cullen avait fait de moi son amie, il m'avait même sauvé la vie, et moi j'avais tout foutu en l'air en voulant le tenir éloigner de moi.

Enfin notre dispute était plus du faite que monsieur voulait toujours savoir tout sur tout afin de pouvoir m'aider et me comprendre, plus têtue que lui tu meurs...enfin certaine façon de parler vue que j'étais moi même très têtue ne voulant en rien à le mêler de mes problèmes...plus qu'il ne l'était déjà bien entendu.

J'étais à la fois pressé de le revoir, mais aussi terrifié. En plus de lui avoir craché cette vérité qui l'avait fait fuir, à présent j'envahisais son espace en venant vivre chez lui. Jamais je n'aurais dû accepter de venir ici, c'était une terrible erreur et j'allais m'en mordre les doigts.

Carlisle me soulevait comme si je ne pesais que seulement quelques kilos et m'installais sur une chaise roulante. J'avais toujours se platre à ma jambe ainsi que mon atèle à mon bras, il m'était donc interdit de me déplacer autrement qu'en fauteuil.

J'allais être un handicap pour cette famille et rien que de savoir ça….je me détestais. La pensée que j'aurais dû mourir ce jour là n'avait pas quitté mon cerveau de folle. Qui voudrait vivre cette vie sérieux? Je détestais mon existence entière, la seule lumière qu'avait illuminé mon existence depuis la mort de ma mère avait été les moments passé avec Edward. Il avait été une jeune feuille poussant dans un monde infertile... dans un monde sans oxygène, une feuille qui s'était envolé me laissant suffoqué sur place.

C'était peut-être exagérer cette façon de penser, surtout vue comment je me comportais avec lui mais….c'était pourtant la vérité, du moins c'est ainsi que je le ressentais au fond de moi.

Edward me manquait….bien plus que je ne pourrais jamais me l'avouer...

-Ça va aller Bella? Me demandait Esmée alors que son mari me poussait le long d'un chemin menant à leurs maison.

J'opinais complètement fasciné par la beauté des lieux, Edward en avait de la chance, je n'avais pas vue de maison aussi belle que la sienne. Le jardin était sublime remplis de fleurs diverses jouant avec les couleurs, la pelouse impeccablement tondu, le chemin menant jusqu'à la maison faisant office de dalles parfaitement blanche.

Et la maison...quelle maison, le crépis était d'un blanc éclatant, pas de volet mais des stores imitation bois, une façade à en faire rêver plus d'un avec ses belles portes vitrées.

Esmée ouvrait la porte aidant Carlisle à me pousser à l'intérieur, si j'avais penser que l'extérieur était magnifique à l'intérieur c'était encore mieux.

La décoration était encore mieux que dans les magazines de décoration, la cuisine semblait sortir d'une de ses pub pour Cuisinella, je rêverais de cuisiner ici, c'était le paradis de toute cuisinière qui se respecte.

Moi dans la cuisine de...chez mon beau-père j'avais à peine de la place pour m'étendre afin de préparer les ingrédients, parfois je m'installais même sur la table afin de pouvoir faire mes diverses préparation. Ici il avait assez de place pour que dix personnes facile cuisine en même temps.

Le salon était très jolie aussi, le canapé était d'une couleur oranger très chaude faisant contraste avec les murs blanc et le sol gris clair. Et je ne parle pas de la superbe table à manger qui devait faire au moins trois fois celle de chez Phil.

-Je vais faire descendre les garçon, ils doivent être dans leurs chambres, disait Esmée passant devant moi se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Ne les dérangez pas pour moi Madame Cullen….

-Tututut, disait-elle en me faisant un doux sourire. On as une invité, ils se doivent de descendre, je ne les ais surement pas élevé comme ça ! Et moi c'est Esmée, me disait-elle rétrobratrice avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Il devait mener aux chambres...diable il me serait difficile de monter et descendre sans tomber, je doute même que les parents d'Edward me laisse faire.

A moins qu'ils ait une chambre en bas, je regardais un peu partout alors que Carlisle ramenait un sac qui contenait le peu d'affaires que j'avais. Esmée avait été choquée quand elle avait vu que je n'avais que très peu de vêtement me disant pour mon plus grand malheur qu'elle allait remédier à celà. Il ne manquait plus que Alice se joignent à nous pour avoir envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

C'était bien trop gênant, Phil me donnait que très peu de moyen pour me vêtir, alors je faisais avec ce que j'avais...ce qui voulait dire pas grand chose. J'avais bien tenté d'expliquer à Esmée que ça m'allait parfaitement, mais elle était aussi têtue que son fils et avait dit qu'ils étaient responsable de moi pendant un moment et que son devoir était de prendre soins de moi, y compris niveau vestimentaire. La poisse, une Alice ne suffisait donc pas, Esmée allait s'y mettre aussi !

-Ma new sister adoptive intérimaire, me disait Emmett quand il arrivait dans le salon où son père m'avait laissé le temps de sortir quelques affaires de la voiture.

Je souriais légèrement face à Emmett, durant mon hospitalisation j'avais appris à vraiment connaître ce grand ours, il venait souvent accompagné de Rosalie mais ça ne me gênait pas au contraire.

Lui ne me parlait jamais de ce qui était arrivé, au contraire il tournait ça à l'humour ce qui je l'avoue me faisait le plus grand bien.

J'aimais bien Emmett, il avait beau avoir une carrure imposante vous faisant croire au méchant gars du lycée il n'en n'était rien, en vrai c'était un vrai bisounours, je l'avais appris à mes dépens.

Jasper était plus...discret, mais aussi sympas que son grand frère, plus calme. Ils avaient beau être frère tout les trois, aucun n'était pareille, chacun avait sa propre personnalité, aucun des trois ne se ressemblait vraiment.

-Salut, dis-je doucement en voyant Jasper arrivé derrière Emmett.

-Commence pas Em, elle vient juste d'arriver, tu voudrait pas la faire fuir à peine franchit la porte, riait Jasper.

-Impossible, elle ne peut plus nous échapper, elle as signé avec nous maintenant c'est pour l'éternité, on n'échappe pas aux Cullen.

-Emmett calme toi, disait le père de la famille en arrivant derrière moi. Ton frère à raison, Isabella va rester avec nous quelques temps….le temps que certaines choses soient éclaircis, reprenait-il. Donc je compte sur vous trois pour la mettre à l'aise et ne pas l'embêter. Compris Emmett?

-Rho ce n'est pas juste, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite soeur à embêter moi, ralait Emmett en s'effondrant sur le canapé du salon.

J'émis un léger rire en voyant le comportement d'Emmett, j'aurais aimé moi aussi avoir un grand frère comme lui. Heureusement qu'il n'en était rien, cette vie personne ne méritait de l'endurer chaque jour de sa vie.

-Je serais ravie d'être ta petite soeur...un temps, lui dis-je en lui souriant doucement alors qu'il avait un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

C'était un peu comme si je venais de lui dire qu'il venait de gagner un voyage gratuit à Hawaï.

-Tu va voir petite Bell's tu va pas t'ennuyer ici, on va inviter les filles et se faire plein de soirées tous ensemble.

-Em, ralait Papa Cullen en regardant son fils réprobateur. Isabella sort tout juste de l'hôpital, faut qu'elle se repose, ordre de son médecin. Et je veillerais particulièrement à ce que personne l'embête durant sa convalescence compris !

-Vous êtes même pas drôle, boudait Emmett en prenant la télécommande allumant la télé.

Je crois que la vie ici était bien plus mouvementé que ce quoi je m'étais imaginé et surtout habitué. Ils étaient tous très gentil, et semblaient très unis, c'était de loin ma vie avec Phil.

Levant les yeux vers les escaliers je vis enfin Edward. Il se tenait à la dernière marche de celui-ci prenant appui sur le mur, il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres mais son sourir se figea quand il croisait mon regard.

-Salut, lui disais-je voulant faire le premiers pas afin d'enterrer les hostilités, mais au vue de son regard je savais très bien que c'était peine perdu.

-Salut, disait-il d'une voix neutre me faisant froid dans le dos.

J'avais l'impression que rien que dans le ton de sa voix il me montrait que je n'avais plus aucune importance pour lui, j'étais juste un dossier de plus que son père avait ramené de son travail.

Sa dernière phrase me venait en tête à ce moment même me faisant mal à l'estomac. Notre amitié était belle et bien morte et enterrée pour lui. Et tout était de ma faute, la seule personne qui s'était intéressé à moi, la seule personne qui avait voulu être mon ami et moi en idiote je l'avais repoussé violemment.

Dire que je m'en voulais était faible, à cet instant devant un Edward différent de celui que j'avais connu jusqu'ici, je me détestais du plus haut point.

-Les garçons vous allez m'aidez, Em prend le sac d'Isabella, Jasper aide moi à la monté à l'étage. Edward prend sa chaise et monte là en haut, j'irais chercher une deuxième plus tard que l'on laissera en haut. Je suis désolé Isabella mais les chambres sont en haut donc tu devra nous demander assistance pour descendre.

-Ça ira ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Cullen…

-Carlisle, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Carlisle, et oublie le vouvoiement, tu fais partie de la famille maintenant.

J'opinais en baissant la tête. Il est vrai que je n'aimais pas être dépendante de quelqu'un, c'est pas ainsi que Phil m'avait élevé….enfin si on pouvait dire ça comme ça.

Mais j'allais devoir faire avec, les Cullen avaient déjà fait tellement pour moi. Même si je savais que c'était une erreur, même si j'avais du mal à le reconnaître, j'étais très reconnaissante envers tout les Cullen, y compris envers Edward….surtout envers Edward.


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonsoir à tous, oui je sais en ce moment je suis longue à poster mes chapitres. Mais voilà une semaine à la montagne avec mon homme puis nous déménageons pour nous rapprocher de notre famille et je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Je lis aussi pas mal car faut bien le dire mes envies d'écrire viennent souvent en lisant d'autre fic ou livre.

En passant je vous recommande de lire "Je te hais passionnément", ce livre je l'ai dévorer, le seul roman que j'ai lu aussi vite c'était Twilight pour dire !

Bon revenons à ce qui nous intéresse plus précisément lol, ce chapitre ne fait que 5 pages je sais, mais je ne voyais pas une fin différente.

Je tien à remercier **Grazie** pour son super commentaire, j'adore quand vous prenez du plaisir à me lire, j'espère bien faire moins de faute, je fais de mon mieux en tout cas.

 **Canada02** , oui ça va être long mais au final elle se retrouve dans une bonne famille entouré de personnes qui feront au mieux pour l'aider, merci pour ton petit mot.

 **Paceyas** ….miam miam tes reviews lol, des excuses? Encore faudrait qu'Edward accepte de l'écouter. Ses deux là sont parfaitement fait pour s'entendre tu ne crois pas? Chacun son tour de se courire après !

Bonne lecture à tous et à très vite, oublié pas de me laisser un petit message, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

Chapitre 20

Point de vue de Bella

Ce genre de famille n'existait pas….du moins pas dans la vrai vie, c'était….c'était tout simplement impossible.

Tout mais alors tout ce qui se passait était digne des films américain à l'eau de Rose. Les membres de cette famille était….gentil, serviable, aimable envers les autres. L'humeur dans cette maison était...joviale, l'humour d'Emmett étant toujours présent dans cette maison. Esmée elle, avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres en regardant ses enfants se disputer bruyamment, même Carlisle riait des bêtises dites par Jasper et Emmett.

Jamais je n'avais pu envisager qu'une famille tel que celle-ci existait. Même quand Esmée grondaient ses enfants il n'y avait aucune once de terreur dans ses yeux. Elle savait se faire respecter sans jamais lever la main sur ses enfants, sans les insulter.

Comment étais-ce possible? Moi il suffisait d'une minute de retard pour que Phil ...me reprenne à sa façon. Je lui devais obéissance et selon lui l'éducation d'une incapable comme moi devait obligatoirement se passer par ses poings me frappant là où personne ne pourrait voir, mon ventre, mon dos, mes jambes….

Vivre ici était comme…..comme si j'étais dans un monde parallèle. Je redoutais de plus en plus le moment où j'allais retourner vivre avec Phil. Il allait me faire payer tout ce qui s'était passé jusqu'ici. Ça l'avait mené direct en garde à vue en plus, rien que pour ça il pourrait me faire tuer ou pire...

Je crois que le pire qu'il pouvait me faire c'était de me donner à James. Qu'il me frappe, qu'il me traite comme une merde ça j'en étais habitué depuis le décès de Maman. Je n'étais pas à un coup de plus, c'était devenue comme sa routine à lui...me taper, c'était rien, rien comparé à ce qu'il pourrait faire.

Depuis ce qui me semblait une éternité il contrôlait parfaitement ma vie. A quel heure j'avais le DROIT d'aller en cour, à quel heure je devais rentrer, avec qui je devais traîner, parler. Mais jusqu'ici j'avais le contrôle sur une et une seule chose dans ma vie...mon corps, ma virginité. Alors depuis qu'il avait décidé de m'offrir à James...qu'il lui offre cette partie de moi à James me terrifiait.

Oui je sais, j'avais dit à Edward que je m'y étais faite, que je n'avais pas le choix, que c'était seulement un mauvais moment à passé. Mais en réalité….j'espérais pouvoir échapper au mains de James, je le haïssais de tout mon être. Savoir que Phil lui avait promit qu'il me donnerait sexuellement à James me donnait envie de vomir.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de faire ça, il n'avait aucun droit sur cette partie là de moi, elle m'appartenait. Je voulais me battre comme Edward l'avait voulu, mais le faite était que j'y pouvais rien. Rien ni personne ne pourrait empêcher James de m'avoir. Et si jamais j'osais ne serait-ce objecter sa décision...refuser de lui obéir pour une fois, Phil me le ferait payer, et ce serait pire que quelques minutes avec James.

-Isabella, m'appelais la voix d'Esmée me détournant de mes idées noir.

Relevant les yeux du livre que je ne lisais pas je la vis entre l'enbaillure de la porte avec toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres qui la définissait tant. Je lui enviais cette bonne humeur habituelle ! J'ignorais ce qu'elle prenait pour être heureuse continuellement ainsi, mais si elle pourrait le vendre, ça ferait un malheur.

-Excuse moi de te déranger dans ta lecture mais je dois faire deux trois course. Tu veux que je t'aide à descendre au salon?

-Non ça ira, je vais continuer...hum ma lecture, lui dis-je timidement en lui montrant mon lire même si depuis que je l'avais en main je n'en avais pas lue une seule ligne.

-Tu es sur? Tu n'as besoin de rien? J'opinais en lui souriant doucement voulant la rassurer. Si ta besoin de quoi que ce soit Edward est dans sa chambre, je l'ai prévenu donc n'hésite pas d'accord.

Je grimaçais légèrement mais opinais tout de même à Esmée. Elle vint embrasser le haut de ma tête ( geste qu'elle faisait depuis mon arrivée dans sa maison, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ça avait l'air de la rendre heureuse alors je laissais faire sans râler), puis elle sortait de la chambre que j'occupais.

Une chose était sur, moi allé déranger Edward….jamais ! Son comportement depuis mon arrivée n'avait pas changé bien au contraire, j'avais pourtant essayé d'aller vers lui, mais il était aussi acharné de me fuir constamment, qu'il avait été tenté une approche au lycée quand c'était moi qui le fuyait.

J'allais pas non plus le poursuivre dans sa chambre, il avait surement besoin de temps….de temps et d'espace. Son amitié me manquait mais je ne pouvais pas l'obliger à me parler, ni à m'écouter. Il était chez lui après tout, je n'étais que de passage. Alors j'essayais de me faire toute petite ne voulant pas lui donner encore plus de raison de me détester.

Quand il serait près je lui parlerais, m'excuserais pour mon comportement odieux alors que lui n'avait voulu que m'aider. Je lui devais des excuses. Mon point de vue n'avait pas vraiment changer...mais Edward avait surement réagit en ami s'inquiétant pour moi quitte à briser les règles que l'on avait instauré. C'était moi qui avait tout fait foirer, jamais je n'aurais dû lui dire toutes ses choses, cette fois ça avait été moi la méchante de l'histoire.

Point de vue d'Edward

-Mais Maman, ralais-je alors qu'elle me mettait devant le faite accomplie.

-Pas de mais Edward, si Bella as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je veux que tu l'aide sans râlé. Elle ne doit en aucun lieu se lever c'est comprit?

-Ouais, dis-je sans trop de conviction lui tournant le dos en soufflant sous le regard sévère de ma mère.

Pitié pourquoi avait-il fallu que mon père est eu la brillante idée de prendre Isabella sous son propre toit. Ok j'étais content pour elle, qu'elle ne rentre pas chez elle auprès de son beau père, mais de là à m'imaginer devoir vivre avec elle….

Non non, j'avais vraiment pas envisagé que les choses évolue de cette façon, surtout pas après notre...discussion animé diront nous. Peut-être que mon propre père l'avait fait voyant à quel point cette nouvelle amitié c'était détériorer ! Oui ça serait totalement possible ça, mes parents adorer se mêler de ma vie privée, surtout ses derniers temps. Mais faire installé Isabella chez nous ne faisait qu'empirer les choses...

Je ne la détestais pas vraiment, ce qui m'énervais c'était son manque d'envie de s'en sortir. C'était comme si elle attendait la mort avec délivrance ! Une fille de son âge ne devait pas penser ainsi, elle devrait vivre chaque jour à fond vivant son adolescence avec inconscience de son avenir, comme la plupart des lycéennes que je connaissais….vaguement. C'était pas censé se passer ainsi normalement?

Chaque jours j'essayais...d'être au moins courtois avec elle. Mon père m'avait fait passé assez le savon pour que je fasse au moins l'effort d'être poli avec notre hôte. Mais voilà à chaque fois que je croisais ses yeux chocolat, ses mots me revenait en pleine figure faisant ressortir toute ma colère envers elle. Il était alors impossible pour moi d'avoir l'air serein à ses côtés.

Du coup je passais presque tout mon temps dans ma chambre pour changer, mes parents eux n'étaient pas vraiment ravi de ma désertion. Plusieurs fois ils étaient venu me parler, un coup ma mère, une autre fois mon père, puis tout les deux. C'était une torture….j'avais l'impression d'être passé au rayon X sous leurs yeux de parents inquiet.

Mais il était hors de question que je leurs disent quoi que ce soit. Bien sur ils voulaient savoir les véritables raison qui nous avait amené Bella et moi à ne plus nous parler..eux qui était ravi de voir que je m'ouvrais enfin à une personne en dehors de ma famille, ils avaient vite désenchanter.

C'était presque du harcèlement entre mon père et ma mère mais je n'avais aucun droit de leurs dirent...j'aurais pu, mais non c'était entre Bella et moi. C'était son histoire, je n'avais aucun droit de révéler quoi que ce soit...même si mon père en savait plus qu'il le disait vraiment.

Parfois il avait un comportement étrange, comme quand l'inspecteur Brandon le père d'Alice était venu à la maison. J'étais rentré des cours plus tôt que prévu et je les avaient trouvé discutant dans le salon alors qu'Isabella était dans sa chambre.

Bizarrement ils avaient arrêter de parler en me voyant entrer et quand j'avais demandé à mon père le pourquoi de la présence de l'inspecteur dans notre maison, ce dernier avait juste expliqué qu'il venait juste aux nouvelles d'Isabella étant donner qu'Alice était son amie...sauf que la même Alice venait régulièrement apporter les cours à Bella donc il aurait très bien pu obtenir des nouvelles par cette dernière.

Quand à l'affaire avec le beau-père d'isabella….la encore mon père restait vague.

J'avais beau ne plus lui parler...ne voulant plus être proche de cette fille...imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle retourne vivre avec ce type me mettait hors de moi. Alors plus vite je trouverais son père, plus la chance qu'elle ne recroise plus jamais la route de Phil Dwyer se faisait grande et surtout plus vite elle partirait d'ici, de ma maison, mon chez moi, ma tour d'ivoire. Elle envahissait de plus en plus mon espace personnel….avant ça ne m'aurait pas autant déranger, mais à présent tout était différent.

J'étais bien déterminé à ne pas sortir de ma chambre, si elle voulait descendre elle n'aurait qu'à attendre le retour de ma mère. Quoi? Oh je sais se que vous pensez, mais vous savez quoi ...j'ai essayé ok, j'ai essayé de l'aider, d'être ce que l'on appel un ami pour cette fille. Mais Isabella Swan ma repousser, et c'était la fois de trop. Alors oui c'était fini, je me préoccupait plus de cette fille, me mêlerais plus de sa vie d'une quelconque façon.

Enfin...une fois que j'aurais retrouver son père bien sur, ça sera bien la dernière chose que je ferais pour elle.

C'est sans grand enthousiasme que je me concentrais à nouveau sur mes cours de mathématique. Je sursautais en entendant un gros bruit suivis d'un cris aigu venant du couloir. Sachant que Isabella et moi étions seul à la maison je me précipitais en espérant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la seule chose à laquelle je pensais.

Ce que je vis du haut des escaliers me pétrifiais alors que je voyais Bella gisant en bas des escaliers. Sans attendre plus longtemps j'allais la rejoindre à grande vitesse.

-Bella? Bella? L'appellais-je en m'acroupissant à se cotés en dégageant ses cheveux de son visage n'ayant aucun signe de sa part. Putain Bella ouvre les yeux, paniquais-je au bout d'un moment.

Merde, merde, pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Pourquoi avait-elle voulu descendre seule ses putain d'escaliers? Mon père lui avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas le faire seule, et ma mère avait dû lui dire de m'appeler si elle avait eux besoins de quoi que ce soit.

Elle avait surement pas voulu de mon aide, quitte à prendre le risque de se faire du mal alors qui lui était interdit de poser ne serait-ce le pied au sol. Et mon comportement ne lui avait surement pas donné envie de frapper à ma porte pour me demander un coup de main. Bordel...j'avais...Bella était inconsciente sur le sol avec je ne sais quel blessure n'arrangeant en rien son état et tout ça c'était ma faute. Je l'avais pas pousser des escaliers mais c'était tout comme.

Inconsciemment je lui avais fait du mal et Bella ne se réveillerait peut-être jamais. Ne perdant plus une seconde je courais dans le salon afin d'appeler les urgences. Mais quand je revenais au près d'elle le téléphone contre mon oreille je vis les yeux de Bella s'entrouvrirent.


End file.
